La crisis en el rechazo
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Despues del rechazo de su compañero en aquella fatidica noche lluviosa, Temperance Brennan intenta un romance con Chris Markam, el piloto de helicoptero del caso Lauren Eames. Cuando Booth se entera que Bones tiene un nuevo romance, su actitud cambia de manera desconcertante... B&B por siempre con un poco de angustia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Muy bien, mi imaginacion no puede con su genio y converti este mini en fic._**

 ** _SE que tengo muchas historias en hiatus y prometo que las actualizare pronto, en serio!_**

 ** _Lo bueno es que en esta historia, tengo el bosquejo de todos los capitulos y este no quedara en hiatus... lo prometo!_**

 ** _Gracias a Anngel por aguantar mis locuras y escribirlo junto conmigo..._**

* * *

 _ **¿Te decepcioné o decepcioné?**_

 _ **¿Debería sentirme culpable?**_

 _ **O dejar que los demas me juzguen?**_

 _ **Porque vi el final antes de que comenzáramos**_

 _ **Sí, vi que estabas cegado y sabía que había ganado**_

 _ **Entonces tomé lo que es mío por derecho eterno ...**_

Seeley estaba palido. El Director de Crimenes Mayores jamas tenía el sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Y Jamas, era una palabra grande para todo lo que le había pasado en sus 39 años de vida. Habia sobrevivido cosas horribles que facilmente provocó el alma, la conciencia y la cordura de hombre en sus zapatos. Pesadillas nocturnas por transtorno post traumático al ser prisionero de guerra, el rechazo rotundo a ser digno de casarse con la mujer que llevaba en su vientre a su primogenito, el dolor de no encontrar una mujer que podía comprender sus demonios internos y su pasado de francotirador y asesino entrenado, caer en el vicio del alcoholismo y la ludopatía, asesinos en serie, psicopatas y demas fauna criminal que asomaba por el horizonte.

Pero nada lo habia preparado para esto.

...

No habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo habia visto pero para ella podian ser los dias o veintiun dias ... No tenian un caso en semanas y la presencia constante de Seeley Booth se difuminaba en el aire como un perfume antiguo cuya fragancia trae recuerdos dolorosos . Templanza Brennan había optado por sepultarse en la vida en el limbo y no salía del Jeffersonian ni para comer ni para dormir. El dolor en su corazón metaforico se había asentado de una manera tan real y fuerte que nada era capaz de arrancarlo. Ni las suplicas de Ángela, ni las visitas de su padre, ni las conversaciones con Cam acerca de la personalidad del especimen que a las dos destruyeron el corazón. Si bien al comienzo se regodeo al escuchar una historia parecida en un fondo a la suya mas no en forma. Pudo concluir que Camille Saroyan pudo superar aquel impase emocional con Booth y reacomodar su relacion hasta una muy buena y leal amistad porque nunca se permitio enamorarse del macho alfa en cuestion.

Cosa que ella no habia podido lograr con exito.

Hasta que un dia, el libreto dio un giro de 180 grados.

 _ **You touched my heart, you touched my soul**_

 _ **(Tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma)**_

 _ **You changed my life and all my goals**_

 _ **(Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas)**_

 _ **And love is blind and that I knew when...**_

 _ **(El amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando...)**_

 _ **My heart was blinded by you.**_

 _ **(Mi corazón fue cegado por ti)**_

 _ **I've kissed your lips and held your head**_

 _ **(He besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza)**_

 _ **Shared your dreams and shared your bed**_

 _ **(Compartido tus sueños y compartido tu cama)**_

 _ **I know you well, I know your smell...**_

 _ **(Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor...)**_

 _ **I've been addicted to you!**_

 _ **(He sido adicta a ti!)**_

Fueron cambios sutiles. Un dia aparecio en el estudio de Angela solicitando una reconstruccion facial. La pobre artista se ha resignado a escuchar solo su teléfono por mensaje de voz y que se materializa a su lado mientras que ella estaba concentrada en el rastrear al imbécil de Seeley Booth para volver a la gritarla de la canción en la cual su mejor amiga estaba rota y que viniera inmediatamente a arreglar su desastre ...

\- Hola Ángela ...

La mujer dio un alarido espeluznante y salto unos cuantos metros mientras que el pecho con la mano derecha e intentaba normalizar su respiración.

\- Brenn! Casi me matas del susto!

La respuesta de Temperance Brennan tomo totalmente desprevenida a Angela Montenegro-Hodgins.

Una sonora carcajada saliente de los labios de la antropóloga forense mientras miraba incredula a su alter-ego y movia la cabeza.

\- Angela, por favor. Solo soy yo ...

\- Si, solo eres tu. ¡Mi mejor amiga a la que el oido incorpora por casi un mes!

Angela paso su mirada por Brennan. La bata de laboratorio no hacia nada por disimular su delgada figura y el maquillaje hacia abajo para difuminar las ojeras negras bajo los ojos ... sino fue cuando Angela se dio cuenta de que había cambiado. Sus ojos siempre tienen grises de dolor y pena habian dado paso a un verde intenso. Ese color verde esmeralda solo se ha visto dos veces en todo el tiempo que la conocia y era presagio de tempestades ...

Uno fue cuando descubrió que Booth estaba vivo en medio de su funeral y lo derribó al paso de un puñetazo bien dado y mejor recibido.

El otro fue cuando masacro una Tafet por llevarse a Booth para morir en un barco abandonado en altamar.

Angela trago en seco y observando a su amiga sentada en el sillón de su oficina mirando fijamente con el iris color verde asesino.

\- Ehh ... te sientes bien Brenn?

\- Tu siempre me dijiste que el seria el unico con quien podria ser feliz ... no estoy muy seguro de que esa premisa todavia sea exacta ...

 _ **Goodbye my lover**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amante)**_

 _ **Goodbye my friend**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amigo)**_

 _ **You has been the one**_

 _ **(Has sido el único)**_

 ** _You has been the one for me_**

 _ **(Has sido el único para mi ...)**_

...

Booth habia salido del Hoover sin muchas ganas de llegar a su casa. Hannah tenia una asignacion en el congreso y probablemente no llegaria a dormir esta noche, al igual que las noches anteriores en esta semana. Su relacion se estaba yendo al garete desde que Bones le habia hecho la revelacion de la vida esa noche lluviosa en su SUV. Decir que fue un error garrafal contarselo a su novia era la subestimacion del siglo. Hannah estaba cada vez mas desconfiada de su relacion con Temperance y sus celos llegaron a tal punto que tuvo que dejar de ver a su mejor amiga para llevar la fiesta en paz con su pareja actual.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que hacia grandes esfuerzos por tranquilizar a Hannah y vigilar a Bones a la distancia, termino perdiendo contacto con la antropologa y la intimidad con la periodista al mismo tiempo. Sabia que la vida, el destino, Dios o el diablo lo estaban orillando a tomar una decision que no queria tomar...

Decidio ir al Founding Fathers para desestresarse un rato. Enfilo su camioneta hacia las calles ya conocidas casi en automatico. Quiza llamaria a Hodgins para que se una a el en la barra, conversar un rato y averiguar como estaba Bones lidiando con todo este lio...

Doblo la esquina sintiendose un poco mas aliviado y ya divisaba la entrada del Fathers cuando vio a una pareja salir del dichoso bar, riendose y tambaleandose mientras se abrazaba en evidente estado de ebriedad. Sonrio de lado al recordar ese dia lluvioso de hace muchos años cuando beso por primera vez a Temperance Brennan frente al bar en el cual intentaba emborracharla para despedirla y despues, con un poco de suerte, acostarse con ella. Habia sido un bruto con Temperance en esa ocasion y ahora no estaba mejorando en nada sinceramente. Noto que la parejita se fundia en un apasionado beso y estaba a punto de estacionar cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

 _ **I am a dreamer but when I wake**_

 _ **(Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto)**_

 _ **You can't break my spirit**_

 _ **(No puedes quebrantar mi espíritu)**_

 _ **It's my dreams you take**_

 _ **(Son mis sueños lo que te llevas)**_

 _ **And as you move on, remember me**_

 _ **(Y mientras sigues adelante, recuérdame)**_

 _ **Remember us and all we used to be**_

 _ **(Recuérdanos a nosotros y todo lo que solíamos ser)**_

 _ **I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile...**_

 _ **(Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreir)**_

 _ **I've watched you sleeping for a while**_

 _ **(Te he visto dormir durante un rato...)**_

La mujer tomaba al hombre fuertemente por las solapas sin dejarlo retroceder o irse de su lado.

Ese momento fue como un dejavu.

Bones.

Era Bones.

Besando sin ningun reparo a otro hombre bajo la lluvia.

Salto de la SUV estacionandola a la de Dios mientras corria sobre el asfalto mojado hacia la pareja empapada. Sus pasos resonaban en el agua empozada hasta que llego frente a ellos que no habian animorado la intensidad del beso ni se habian soltado por aire un solo segundo.

\- Temperance!

El grito le salio mas enojado que sorprendido. Para cualquier transeunte que pasaba por ahi, Seeley Booth era la viva imagen del pobre marido engañado que encontraba a su mujer en brazos de otro. El sonido de la lluvia era el unico ruido que se escuchaba mientras la antropologa se despegaba de los labios del extraño que no era otro mas que el piloto del caso Lauren Eames, Chris Markham, y miraba a su compañero con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

\- Que desea agente Booth?

Agente Booth?! El hombre se concentro en no tener un sincope ahi mismo bajo la lluvia y frente al hombre que tenia los labios de Bones pegados a los suyos hasta hace pocos segundos y al que deseaba hundir la nariz hasta el occipital. Por otro lado, podria atribuir la reaccion de Bones al alcohol que, por lo visto, habia consumido en cantidades industriales para comportarse asi en plena calle y sin el menor temor a que un paparazzi la fotografie y envie su prestigiosa carrera a correr por el inodoro por un escandalo de proporciones babilonicas.

\- Bones... estas empapada... dejame llevarte a tu casa, por favor.

 _ **I'd be the father of your child**_

 _ **(Sería el padre de tu hijo)**_

 _ **I'd spend a lifetime with you**_

 _ **(Habría pasado una vida contigo)**_

 _ **I know your fears and you know mine**_

 _ **(Conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos)**_

 _ **We've had our doubts but now we're fine**_

 _ **(Hemos tenido nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien)**_

 _ **And I love you, I swear that's true!**_

 _ **(Y te quiero, te juro que es verdad!)**_

 _ **I cannot live without you...!**_

 _ **(No puedo vivir sin ti...!)**_

\- Sera Chris quien me lleve a casa, agente Booth... estoy segura que su compañia sera tan entretenida por la noche como toda la tarde que hemos pasado juntos.

Booth dejo caer la mirada al piso mientras las gotas de lluvia y algunas lagrimas iban cuesta abajo hasta el piso empozado. No podia hacer mas mientras se empapaba hasta el alma frente al Foundings Fathers. Ya esta. La habia perdido. Se habia cansado de este juego imbecil de gato y raton y estaba haciendo algo al respecto.

\- Ademas creo que Hannah apreciara ver que llegas temprano a casa. Vuelve con ella, Booth... Chris y yo tenemos varias cosas que atender...

Booth sintio toda clase de emociones pasando por el. Cada una de ellas haciendo que se sacudiera tanto fisicamente como internamente, aparte del frio que le calaba hasta los huesos. Era un frio extraño que termino por apoderarse por completo de el. Solo dio la vuelta sin contestar a la provocacion de Bones o despedirse.

Booth regreso a su camineta como un automata. No sentia nada. Estaba totalmente entumecido. No podia sentirse miserable, ni odiar a Bones, ni esperar a que Hannah regresara de su asignacion. Ni siquiera tenia ganas de apostar. Entro a su casa, miro alrededor como si fuera la casa de un completo extraño. Todo le parecia como si el estuviera del otro lado de la pantalla, mirando una pelicula romantica realmente mala en la que el protagonista no se queda con la chica ni con nada.

Eso sentia en esos momentos.

Nada.

 _ **And I still hold your hand in mine**_

 _ **(Y todavía agarro tu mano sobre la mía)**_

 _ **In mine when I'm asleep**_

 _ **(Sobre la mía cuando estoy dormido)**_

 _ **And I will bear my soul in time**_

 _ **(Y soportaré mi alma cuando llegue el momento)**_

 _ **When I'm kneeling at your feet**_

 _ **(Cuando esté arrodillado a tus pies...)**_

Todavia en ese estado de trance automata, cogio su morral del ejercito y empezo a llenarlo de ropa de camuflaje, ropa interior, objetos personales. Vacio sus bolsillos y dejo en la mesa auxiliar dos de sus posesiones mas preciadas. Su ficha de pocker que conmemoraba su sobriedad y su medallon de San Cristobal. Se vistio con el traje de soldado que uso meses antes, cuando iba a reunirse con Bones en el carrito de cafe y salio de su departamento, cerrandolo con llave ademas de retirar la piedra falsa junto con la copia. Se sentia como cuando iba a realizar una de sus acostumbradas misiones de francotirador. Estaba totalmente desconectado de cualquier tipo de sentimiento o emocion humana y solo enfocado a terminar con su mision. Llamo a Cullen para informarle que regresaba a Afganistan ya que habian requerido sus servicios por ultima vez y fue tan directo y profesional en su conversacion que a Cullen no le quedo mas que aceptar su periodo de ausencia.

\- Y cuanto tiempo te tomaras esta vez, Booth?

\- No lo se Sam... quiza el suficiente como para que de una vez por todas me convenza que solo tengo esto en la vida.

\- Hablaste con la Dra. Brennan?

 _ **I'm so hollow, baby,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío cariño)**_

 _ **I'm so hollow...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío...)**_

\- Ella no se sorprendera en lo mas minimo, tenlo por seguro... Adios Sam. Fue un honor trabajar a tu lado.

\- Oye Booth, eso sono a despedida funebre y no a permiso por algunos meses.. estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

\- Nunca estuve mas seguro de algo en esta vida, Sam... Eres un buen hombre, dile a tu esposa que la amas todos los dias de tu vida y asegurate de que ella lo crea. Estare incomunicado hasta que decida regresar a DC...

\- Booth! Pero que diablos...?!

 _ **I'm so,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan,**_

 _ **I'm so,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan,**_

 _ **I'm so hollow...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío...)**_

Booth corto la comunicacion y llamo a Pops y Parker para decirles que regresaba al ejercito por tiempo indefinido. Despues de escuchar las diatribas de Rebecca y el llanto de Parker, ya pesar de que intento consolar a su pequeño hijo, aun seguia entumecido por dentro. A Pops dijo que había sido el mejor padre que podría tener un niño en su situación.

\- Camaron de que mierda estas hablando ?! Porque vas a regresar al ejercito! Dijiste que no irias mas! Se lo prometiste a Parker ya Temperance!

\- Ya hable con Parker y no te preocupes por la Dra. Brennan. Ella sabe lo que hace ... Adios Pops, siempre te amare.

\- Camaron!

 _ **I'm so hollow, babe...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío, cariño)**_

 _ **I'm so hollow...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío ...)**_

Corto abruptamente la llamada con su abuelo y llego a la Base de DC. Se presento frente al oficial al mando para el saludo militar y solicitando reengancharse inmediatamente para el Medio Oriente. Su pedido fue admitido de manera extraordinariamente rápida y en menos de 2 horas, estaba en un avión militar con destino a Afganistán. Lejos de DC. Lejos del FBI. Lejos del Jeffersonian pero sobre todo ... lejos de ella.

Tal y como se pidio antes de convertirse en un autómata.

 _ **I'm so,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan,**_

 _ **I'm so,**_

 _ **(Estoy tan,**_

 _ **I'm so hollow...**_

 _ **(Estoy tan vacío ...)**_

Por otra parte decir que Pops estaba aturdido por la noticia era la subestimación del siglo. Por lo poco que su nieto pudo decir, se dio cuenta que algo terrible había pasado entre el y su bella compañera para que la llamara "Dra. Brennan" Ella era su Bones y seguiría siendo su Bones a pesar de que esa reportera rubia se hubiera metido entre los dos. Llamo repetidamente al telefono de Temperance y casi a la octava timbrada, ella responde.

\- ¿Hank? Que ocurre? Estas bien ?!

Temperance habia despachado a Chris despues que vio irse a Booth sin decir una sola palabra. Sabia que lo tenía herido pero ella todavia estaba demasiado borracha y no era la mejor idea aparecer en su puerta a balbucear una disculpa cuando no tenía la lucidez necesaria para hablar acerca de lo que habia ocurrido.

Por eso cuando Hank Booth llamo desesperado casi a las 3 de la mañana, ella todavia estaba en la bruma alcoholica y la tomo un buen tiempo recomponerse y tomar el telefono. La borrachera se le paso de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta quien la estaba llamando a esa hora impia de la mañana y sintio un tiron en el pecho de solo pensar que Booth podria estar en algun accidente u otro hecho que la pusiera en peligro, producto de la discusion que tuvieron horas antes.

\- Seeley se fue! Regreso a Afganistan! Hablo con Parker y conmigo y solo dijo que se iba y que sabías porque! Temperance por Dios, dime que sabes que le ocurrio a mi nieto para que renuncie asi a toda su vida en un instante!

 _ **Goodbye my lover**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amante)**_

 _ **Goodbye my friend**_

 _ **(Adiós mi amigo)**_

 _ **You has been the one**_

 _ **(Has sido el único)**_

 ** _You has been the one for me_**

 _ **(Has sido el único para mi ...)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Habian pasado meses desde que cogi mis cosas y mi maleta de camuflaje y llegue aqui. Los chicos que me rodeaban y aun los oficiales decian que era el infierno mismo. Chicos que jamas habian disparado un arma y ahora se veian obligados por las circunstancias a matar a otro ser humano, veia sus rostros desencajados por el remordimiento y en casos extremos, llegaban hasta la estacion de psiquiatria con una camisa de fuerza, casi al borde de la locura... yo los miraba y me encogia de hombros al pasar. No lograba conectar con nada ni nadie desde hacia casi seis meses.

Era como estar metido y vivir permanentemente en una busrbuja aislante, totalmente separado del resto y verlos como un espectador en una pelicula... esto habra sentido la Dra. Brennan toda su adolescencia, juventud y hasta la actualidad?

No me entusiasmaban los reconocimientos, los mertitos en batalla, ni las condecoraciones. Las medallas palidecian y me parecian sin brillo a pesar de que adornaban mi uniforme... ni siquiera el mantener a mis soldados vivos me producia la mas remota emocion. A veces no sabia con certeza si lo que queria en realidad era terminar con esta mascarada en la que se habia transformado mi llamada vida.

Vida... eso si que era una ironia. Mi vida habia tomado un vuelco inesperado y sombrio desde que la Dra. Brennan me expectoro de su vida frente al Foundings Fathers... Si hay que ser justos, fue solo unas semanas despues de que yo le hubiera hecho lo mismo... maldita lluvia y maldito sentido del honor y del deber.

Hasta Hannah me habia dejado saber su descontento en un mensaje _"Hasta nunca Seeley..."_ Eso no fue un dolor para nada, incluso puedo decir que fue un alivio...

...

Habian pasado seis meses. Seis meses desde que supe por ultima vez que estaba vivo. Seis meses desde que vi por ultima vez a Parker. Seis meses desde que hable esa madrugada con Hank Booth para informarle que quien envio a su nieto sin escalas hasta el infierno fui yo y solamente yo... El hombre habia suspirado pesadamente y todavia tuvo la presencia de animo para intentar defender una causa perdida.

 _"No fue tu culpa, Temperance..."_

Sin embargo desde ese dia, nunca mas contesto mis llamadas...

El peso de la culpa no me dejaba ni dormir por las noches. Todos los santos y malditos dias, a pesar de que sea una paradoja, llamaba a Samuel Cullen para saber si conocia su paradero. En realidad ya tenia tan hastiado al Director Adjunto del FBI que un buen dia de estos me prohibiria el acceso a el y al mismo Hoover solo por no escucharme...

Y si eso ocurria, yo iria hasta el mismisimo fin del mundo, y de manera literal, para traerlo de vuelta.

...

Estaba de regreso en DC desde hace una semana. No se como pudieron lograr que me reasignen al FBI... la verdad solo podía pensar en un chantaje o soborno hacia algún alto mando del ejercito para que yo volviera a esta vida absurda y aburrida... pero porque y quien?

Pops no tenia los contactos para hacerlo así quisiera... No creo que Rebecca moviera ninguna influencia por mi después de como deje desconsolado a Parker... Cullen... Samuel Cullen debió sacar alguno de sus ases bajo la manga para devolverme a Washington... a esta vida que quería dejar atrás y por lo visto, me perseguía hasta en el hueco mas profundo del infierno, llamado Afganistán.

Debo reconocer que fue una buena jugada. Decirme que iría a un reconocimiento de terreno para sacarme de mi base y una vez fuera de la instalacion, soñarme con un golpe de revolver en la cabeza y meterme inconsciente a un avión comercial para reaparecer al cabo de tres días en mi departamento, como si todo hubiera sido una maldita pesadilla.

Cosa que no era porque el ejército me dio mis papeles de baja con honores a la mañana siguiente y ella no se ha dignado aparecer por ningún lado... y es mejor así.

Conduzco por calles conocidas hacia el Jeffersonian para terminar de ensamblar las notas del primer caso en el que estoy trabajando luego de mi regreso. Paso por su edificio y no volteo la cara para intentar divisarla por alguna ventana como siempre hacia antes de seguir mi camino. Ni siquiera se me pasa por la mente ir y buscarla como cuando eramos lo que eramos. Muchas cosas han cambiado y seguiran cambiando a partir de ahora. He pedido que me asignen a Clark Edision como antropologo forense para no incomodar a la Dra. Brennan. No se como me recibirá y francamente no tengo tiempo para verla. Solo voy a ese lugar por trabajo y punto.

...

Brennan estaba ansiosa. Sabía que Booth volvería a trabajar con el Jeffersonian desde el lunes y no pudo dormir desde el sábado por la anticipación y el nerviosismo. Ella habia movido sus infinitas conexiones gubernamentales y utilizado por primera vez sus privilegios de ser la antropologa más renombrada del mundo para sobornar y chantajear a cuanto títere se le ocurrió para que saquen a Booth de la ratonera donde estaba enterrado en Afganistán y regresarlo ipso facto a donde pertenecia. Al FBI, al Jeffersonian y a ella.

Que le diría? Cómo reaccionaria después de lo que paso ese día en la lluvia? Habían pasado 6 meses desde la ultima vez que lo vio y no había querido ir a su departamento desde que supo que estaba en Washington porque algo le decía que las cosas no serían igual que antes. Era un sentimiento que no podía evitar. Un mal presagio...

Sabía que estaría molesto pero el siempre la ponía a ella por sobre todo. Quizá estallara y después de desahogarse, le pediría disculpas y volverían al mismo punto donde lo dejaron... no había vuelto a ver a Mark desde aquel fatídico día y ni siquiera había tenido sexo con el. Todo fue cuesta abajo desde la llamada de Hank y ella quería desesperadamente recuperar su vida y a su compañero.

Esta vez no se esconderia. Esta vez sería valiente y llamaría a las cosas por su nombre. Estaba decidida a hacerle ver que podía ser impermeable y que...

\- Brennan! Booth acaba de llegar!

Angela apareció por su puerta con una sonrisa cómplice. Ambas esperaban ver entrar por la oficina de Temperance al macho alfa del FBI con una sonrisa en el rostro en cualquier momento.

Esperaron quince minutos y nada.

Angela decidió ir a ver que pasaba y regreso con una cara de confusión y desorientación memorable. Brennan miro más allá de ella y no vio el sólido perfil de su compañero por ningún lado.

\- Donde esta Booth? Acaso no vino?

\- Cariño... el solicitó como antropologo enlace a Clark... ya hablo y salio con el... se fue y no quiso verte...

Brennan se levanto de su asiento, cogio su bolsa, sus llaves y su abrigo sin hacer caso las preguntas o conjeturas de Angela y partio raudamente hacia el estacionamiento del Jeffersonian para perseguir a su compañero ... si todavia lo era.

Consiguio que Charlie le diera la ubicación del sospechoso que Booth iba a interrogar y utilizo la aplicación de GPS que Angela inventó para encontrar la camioneta de Booth por las calles de DC, logro llegar antes a la casa del supuesto perpetrador, estacionandose frente a la casa del hombre para esperarlo.

Apenas vio la SUV negra aparcandose detras de su Pyrius tuvo que respirar varias veces para que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a un estado aceptable. Porque la estaba evitando? Acaso en serio ya no queria nada con ella? Ni siquiera profesionalmente? Eso significaba que dejaban de ser socios? Compañeros? Amigos?

\- Dra. Brennan que demonios hace aqui ?!

El rostro serio y desprovisto de emociones de Booth apareció por la ventanilla de su auto. Ella se sorprendió tanto que perdió el habla momentáneamente... era como si otra persona tuviera el mismo rostro de su compañero y mejor amigo ... una persona que ella no conocía y que no tenia ninguna intención de conocer.

\- Booth ... porque te fuiste del Jeffersonian sin avisarme? Se supone que somos socios!

\- Ya no.

Los ojos de Brennan se abrieron en plena conmoción. Trato de descifrar emocion en los ojos de su hasta el momento, compañero pero lo que vio el helo la sangre.

Nada.

\- Pe ... pero Booth, porque tomaste esa decision sin consultarme?

Se sentia pequeña y vulnerable. Se suponía que aquel hombre la conocia mejor que nadie en este mundo, mejor aún que ella misma y sabia lo que le haria esta decisión tajante y apresurada.

\- Usted la tomo hace 6 meses atras Dra. Brennan ... no lo recuerda? Por lo pronto voy a pedir que se retire de este lugar por su seguridad pues el Dr. Edison y yo vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo y si algo sale mal, no puedo tenerla en la línea de fuego.

\- Sabes que soy tu respaldo ... tu compañera ...

\- Le repito que fue usted quien termino esta asociacion y ahora por favor retirese antes que la arreste por obstruccion de justicia.

La garganta se le seco en un instante. Queria refutarle, gritarle, golparle, preguntarle que rayos le habia pasado en Afganistan para que la tratara como un canis lupus familiaris ...

Pero todo lo que salio de su boca fue ...

\- No puedes hacerme esto ...

\- Y usted si pudo ... dos veces. La primera frente al Hoover y la segunda frente a los Padres Fundadores. Ya terminamos aqui ... retirese de una vez.

\- Booth ...

\- Agente Booth para usted ... Adios Dra. Brennan. Ojala el piloto de helicoptero sea todo lo que usted busca ...

\- Es por eso ?! Porque te pusiste celoso de Mark y estas haciendo esto en represalia ?!

\- Es porque ya no puedo seguir siendo hipocrita conmigo mismo y pensar que alguna vez tuvo un corazón! Larguese Dra. Brennan y lo digo en serio!

La antropologa arrancó su auto y salió del lugar tan rápido que en vez de arrestarla por obstrucción de la justicia, deberia hacerlo por exceso de velocidad. Cuando volvio a la camioneta, Clark Edison lo miraba con desprecio.

\- Me esta utilizando para herir a la Dra. Brennan ...

\- No te estoy utilizando. El contrato del Jeffersonian con el FBI requiere un antropólogo forense graduado y tu eres uno.

\- Seis años no valen nada para usted, agente Booth?

Seeley miro a Clark con la misma mirada gelida que le dio a Temperance y el joven cientifico se sobrecogió en el asiento.

\- Pregúntale eso a tu mentora ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Publique una version beta de este capitulo por error. Aqui esta la version corregida.**_

 _ **Disfruten su lectura... =)**_

* * *

Tenía en mis manos el juguete de alambre de Sweets. El pequeño zumbido que emitía al envolverse sobre si mismo mientras yo lo cambiaba de una mano a otra, aplacaba un poco el torbellino de emociones que amenazaba resquebrajar mi apariencia externa de frialdad.

\- Sabe porque esta aquí, agente Booth?

Sentado frente a él en su sillón de niño loquero, solo seguí mirándolo a los ojos mientras el run-run del alambre seguía adormecido a la bestia enjaulada que pugnaba por salir de su encierro en mi interior.

\- No.

\- Se presentó una queja contra usted por uso indebido de autoridad en el caso de las chicas degolladas.

Maldición! Ella había hablado con mi jefe y alborotado todo el maldito gallinero porque le grite que se retirará de una posible balacera. Acaso no puede ver que detrás de todo ese alegato y bravatas de mi parte aún me preocupaba su seguridad?

\- La Dra. Brennan no tenia porque estar ahí...

\- Dra. Brennan? Tu la llamas Bones... debo admitir que me sorprendió el pedido de llevar a Clark Edisón para interrogar al sospechoso pero pensé que era algo hablado y conversado entre ustedes dos. Veo que no debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas... que está pasando entre Bones y tu, agente Booth?

No paso desapercibido para el agente el uso delibrado que hizo el psiquiatra con respecto al apodo que le había dado a su compañera desde que la conoció. .. bueno, ex compañera ahora.

 _"Deberías ite a casa Booth... yo me iré con Chris y su compañía será entretenida por está noche..."_

\- La Dra. Brennan decidió dar por terminada nuestra asociación hace seis meses. Yo solo actuó en consecuencia de eso. No entiendo porque presentaría una queja contra mi cuando fue ella quien expreso muy claro su deseo de no volver a tenerme cerca.

\- Porque crees que fue Temperance quien presentó la queja contra ti?

\- Quien mas lo haría? Estábamos los dos frente a la casa del sospechoso cuando le pedí que se fuera...

 _"Es agente Booth para usted y ahora larguese Dra. Brennan antes que la arreste por obstrucción a la justicia!"_

\- Fue el Dr. Clark Edison quien presentó la queja, indicando además su disgusto por su comportamiento con... Su mentora.

 _"Seis años no significan nada para usted, agente Booth?_

 _Pregúntale eso a tu mentora..."_

\- Edison... no se logra nada con esos científicos. Les das la mano y te destrozan por dentro... te comen el alma porque ellos mismos no tienen una.

No fue sino hasta que vi el rostro incrédulo de Sweets, cuando tome conciencia de que había expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta.

\- Que demonios paso entre Temperance y tu?!

\- Nada que te importe Dr. Sweets y ahora me voy. No volveré a importunar a la Dra. Brennan, si eso es lo que querías escuchar. En realidad no me importa si fue ella u otro de sus esbirros del Jeffersoniam quien puso la queja en mi contra pero no es algo que me quite el sueño...

\- Creo que estas sufriendo de estrés post-traumatico, agente Booth. Estas proyectando tu frustración en la persona de Temperance Brennan y la verdad eso me preocupa mucho.

\- Temperance Brennan es la mujer mas frustrante y exasperante que he conocido en mi vida. No voy a seguir asociado con ella para que termine de arruinar mi salud o...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo callar y no tuve que girar hacia atras para saber quien había entrado al consultorio. El aroma de su perfume de jazmín se percibía fácilmente en el ambiente.

\- Bien doctor Sweets ya me escuchó... creo que sabe de sobra que me importa bien poco esta queja... acaso interfiere en algo con mi desempeño?

Lo dije a proposito mientras ella estaba de pie detras de mi. Había escuchado todo, no cabia duda...

\- Interfiere si yo expongo mi conjetura acerca de su repentino cambio de actitud... Agente Booth esta no es su naturaleza. Usted no es implacable ni inflexible como lo esta demostrando en este momento.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentar su rostro y su mirada. Sus ojos azules siempre serían hermosos pero ya no me producían el efecto de antes. Ya no me debilitaban el pensamiento ni me ablandaban el alma. Ya no me producían ningún sentimiento tierno ni de protección...

\- Preguntemosle a la protagonista de los hechos, ya que esta presente...Doctora Brennan. Estaba usted destinada al caso?

\- No... Desde que destruiste nuestra asociación, no tenemos más casos juntos...

El tono de Booth era frio e impersonal. Que le había pasado en esos seis meses en el infierno metafórico? Acaso tenía razon Sweets y atravesaba por algún tipo de estrés post-traumatico? Cuando me dijo que quería que interviniera en su consulta con Booth, me negué rotundamente hasta que me explico sus temores. Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi compañero... Así sea ser tratada dura e injustamente porque tenia un trastorno causado por mi, al empujarlo a revivir la guerra, muerte y caos del cual el queria escapar y termino regresando al ejercito en Irán.

\- Bien... ponia en peligro su vida?. Mas aun considerando que no era parte del caso?

\- Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola...

Omiti sus respuestas. Solo quería demostrar mi punto acerca de su imprudencia y de mi manejo y control de daños. Eso era Temperance Brennan en mi vida ahora? Un simple control de daños?

\- La respuesta es concisa, Dra. Brennan. Si o no?

\- No... Mi vida nunca estuvo en peligro.

\- No penso que su comportamiento exponía a los agentes asignados a una situacion de riesgo? Considerando que no sabia de que iba el caso?

\- Tu manejas un arma. Puedes proteger sin ningún problema a Clark y ademas sabes que yo porto una tambien. Aunado a eso, estaba perfectamente informada del caso.

\- No por medios oficiales...

\- Eso nunca te importó antes...

\- Doctor juzgue usted si el comportamiento de la doctora fue irresponsable. Con esto no tengo más que decir. Buen día.

Salí de ahí mas endiablado que nunca... Fue cuando sentí que ambos iban de tras de mi. Me dieron alcance en el ascensor y apreté varias veces el botón para no tener que seguir hablando.

\- Booth... que te pasa?

El nunca huía de una confrontación y estaba huyendo delante mío y de Sweets. Lance le pregunto que le pasaba y yo me coloque a su lado. A pesar de todo lo que dijo, yo estaba ahi para apoyarlo cueste lo que cueste. Sabia que habia cometido un error garrafal en mi asociacion con Booth y esperaba resarcirlo con creces. El era y seguiría siendo siempre mi pareja. Mi mejor amigo y compañero.

\- Nada Sweets, solo tengo un caso que resolver... en el que, por cierto, ya no tendré apoyo así que necesito buscar un agente de compañia.

\- Booth... sabes que soy tu respaldo.

Lo cogi de la manga del abrigo enlazando mi brazo con el suyo pero el se deshizo de mi muestra de apoyo, sacudiendo el brazo bruscamente.

\- Booth, todos confiamos en ti. Especialmente la Dra. Brennan aquí presente. Estas ignorandola deliberadamente en el transcurso de esta conversación.

\- No veo la confianza... cuando no confías en mi criterio... más cuando se trata de la doctora...

\- Booth! Mírame! Háblame!

De pronto me había vuelto invisible? Booth me miro a los ojos y pude ver una pared de hielo construida deliberadamente para responderme.

\- Y con respecto a usted... Nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión... No somos amigos, no somos pareja, no somos compañeros... ya no somos nada Dra. Brennan. Eso era lo que quería y eso es lo que obtuvo. Fin de la discusión. Buenos días.

Entró al ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron yo me sentí mareada. Era como si me hubieran golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza... un golpe físico más que emocional. Booth ya no me quería? No me necesitaba? No dijo hace menos de un año que me amaba? Acaso utilizaron drogas experimentales en el cuando estuvo en Afganistán? Puede una persona odiar con tanta intensidad a quien hace poco menos de diez meses le juro amor eterno?

 _"No somos nada..."_

Trastabille e iba a caer de espaldas sin nada que me lo impida pero una mano apareció de repente y vi el rostro preocupado de Lance. Me ayudó a estabilizarme y me sostuvo antes de que me desmaye de la impresión.

\- El... El no me desea cerca. Me odia...

\- Dra. Brennan, jamás pensé que esto ocurriría. Su hubiera tenido la mínima sospecha que iba a ser así no la hubiera citado. Disculpeme...

\- No es tu culpa Lance, es mia. Yo propicie esto... El tenía a Hannah y yo estaba sola... yo solo quería tener a alguien con quien compartir...

\- Está en todo su derecho y eso el debia entenderlo. No puede ser así de egoista doctora...

\- Lo se Sweets... créeme que nunca quise herirlo asi.

\- No doctora, el no está herido. Está enojado, furioso con el mundo. Usted tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz así como el creia serlo con Hannah pero el no tiene derecho a herirla porque no pudo tener lo que queria con usted.

\- Ni siquiera me acosté con Markam... apenas vi irse a Booth en su camioneta, le dije que se fuera. Ha intentado volver a verme... Hasta ha aparecido en el laboratorio pero cada vez que lo veo, repito esa noche de lluvia en mi mente. No podría tener nada con Chris Markam... No después de esa noche.

\- Doctora no se culpe, aqui el unico responsable es el...

\- Te equivocas Lance. En una relación, la culpa siempre es de los dos.

Temperance recogió sus cosas y se fue. Intente detenerla para ayudarla a procesar el tremendo espectaculo del cual había sido testigo pero como siempre, ella uso su táctica de evasion número uno, huir. Me desplome en la silla mirando el techo de mi oficina. Booth alejando y manteniendo a raya a la Dra. Brennan? Brennan implorando por la atencion de Booth y admitiendo que tenian una relacion? En que momento cambiaron de personalidad entre ellos? Que diablos paso aquí?!

...

Despues de salir de la oficina del loquero, fui a dar al bar...

Solo con entrar... pasó por mi cabeza la conversación de la ultima hora.

 _"Y con respecto a usted... Nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión... No somos amigos, no somos pareja, no somos compañeros... ya no somos nada Dra. Brennan. Eso era lo que quería y eso es lo que obtuvo. Fin de la discusión. Buenos días..."_

Una pareja estaba en la mesa alta de la esquina... ahí donde siempre nos bebiamos una cerveza cuando se terminaban los casos.

La había herido. Eso era lo que quería? Ese era ahora el fin de mi existencia? Castigar y fustigar a Temperance Brennan porque no quiso tener una relación conmigo? Eso me hacía igual a mi padre? Peor quizá? Su rostro sonriente paso de manera rápida por mis recuerdos.

Yo la acompañe cuando mataron a su perro Ripley. Deje que se desahogara en lagrimas en mi hombro cuando descubrio que su nombre era Joy Keenan y no era quien habia creido ser toda su vida. La sostuve en mis brazos cuando creyó que la sangre en su departamento era de su hermano Russ. Le regale un árbol de navidad en la reunión de su familia delincuente...

Le presente a mi abuelo y a mi hijo. La saque de su vida rutinaria y metódica y le enseñe a vivir, no sólo a respirar aire y cumplir con las funciones del cuerpo...

Le salve la vida varias veces y ella salvo la mía a cambio. Me ayudó a ser un mejor hombre y un mejor padre... si, Temperance Brennan me había salvado innumerables veces y de formas que ni yo mismo comprendería a cabalidad.

\- H... huesos

Me dirigí cabizbajo a la barra mientras el cantinero se acercaba con el trago de siempre. El me habia visto innumerables veces aqui junto a Bones y ahora me veia silente y solo, de alguna forma pensé que sabia claramente lo que pasaba pero solo dejo el vaso frente a mi y se retiro sin preguntar...

La cara de la Dra... la cara de Bones habia sido toda una revelación para mi. Una poesía siniestra cuando dije mi ultimo parlamento tan ensayado cómo una obra de primaria...

Y si de alguna forma me había equivocado?

Y si ella... si me quería... aunque fuera como amigo?

Si de verdad se sentia mal por como me habia tratado y yo... solo habia sido un perfecto idiota?

Y si ella realmente se sentía... sola?

Mi estomago se contrajo y me sentí nuevamente como un adolescente regañado por el maestro cuando a mis 12 años, me encontró molestando a las chicas del salón

Seis meses la hicieron cambiar de opinion?

 _"No Booth... Brennan jamás te podría querer... ella te lo dijo. No sabe amar..."_

Pero veia su rostro desencajado una y otra vez. Repitiendose en mi memoria antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerrarán... Dios, no podía sacarlo de mi mente. Una pregunta llegó de manera natural.

 _"Y si estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida?"_

Miré el reloj... Tal vez no era tarde. Dejé dinero en la mesa del bar y salí al aire gélido de Washington. La fría temperatura hizo más firme mi decisión de buscarla y hablar con ella pero después de como la trate no podría presentarme con las manos vacías. Entre en la camioneta y no fue necesario conducir mucho para llegar a una florería. Ingrese rápidamente y le pedí a la encargada lo primero que se me vino a la memoria.

Un ramo de Narcisos.

Sali con el bello arreglo y entre en mi SUV. Sonrei despues de meses. Era como si algo se deshielara poco a poco en mi pecho. Cogi las flores y aspire su aroma para luego colocarlas delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto y encender el auto directo hacia el Jeffersonian. Eran sus flores favoritas... tal vez aun podía remediar el daño causado.

...

Sweets me llevo a su oficina y me dio un poco de agua. Bebi con avidez, le agradecí y salí de su consultorio sin mas que agregar antes que intentara detenerme con alguna estupidez psicologica que no estaba dispuesta a debatir ni soportar en este momento.

Quería enterrarme en vida en el limbo. Me sentía irreal, perdida... Cómo si me hubieran arrancado una extremidad y estuviera en estado de shock.

Conduje errática mente hasta el laboratorio. Conteste mecánicamente los saludos de los guardias. Me escabulli de Angela y de Cam y me encerré del mundo. En los miles y millones de huesos que esperaban pacientemente a ser identificados en las cajas blancas e iluminadas del sotano al que mi compañero rebautizo con semejante apodo. El siempre encontraba formas para renombrar las cosas preestablecidas.

Y ademas, ya no era mi compañero.

Me concentre en casos sin resolver. Despues de algunas horas ya tenia un par avanzados y estaba registrando mis hallazgos en mi grabadora de mano ademas de los archivos por computadora del laboratorio. Me encontraba sumamente concentrada en mi tarea y habia logrado abstraerme hasta el punto de volver a disfrutar mi trabajo sin recordar los acontecimientos anteriores, hasta que...

Al ingresar los datos en el registro, accidentalmente me tope con una víctima de un caso en el que Booth y yo asesoramos juntos a la policía de DC... ahi perdí mi ecuanimidad completamente

Me saque los guantes y cubrí mi rostro con las manos esperando acallar mis sollozos. Las paredes cubiertas de cajas con osamentas eran mudos testigos de mis lamentos.

Que diablos había hecho?

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando en el limbo... sólo que cuando me calme, los guardias ya habían encendido las luces de exterior. Me seque los ojos y limpie mi rostro. Tome unas cuantas respiraciones y ensaye varios ejercicios de yoga para calmarme. Después de todo, deberia acostumbrarme y adaptarme como siempre lo habia hecho. Sabia que mi maquillaje estaba arruinado pero no habia nadie a esa hora en el laboratorio ya que todos tenian a donde y a quien llegar, asi que limpie el resto de mis lagrimas junto con lo que quedaba de mi arreglo matutino. Al fin y al cabo, volvería a maquillarme en mi oficina. Subí hasta el área administrativa y me deje caer en mi silla de escritorio. Procedi a arreglarme exteriormente y mire la pantalla de mi computadora.

Nada.

Ningún mensaje suyo en la computadora.

Ningún texto en el celular.

Ni una sola llamada perdida.

En un ultimo intento, di una vuelta por la plataforma y el laboratorio. Nadie lo había visto en dias. No ha venido... Realmente no le importó más. .. decidi que no aguantaba estar un minuto mas en ese lugar que me traia tantos recuerdos y empece a colocar mis cosas en la bolsa. Una buena noche de sueño me ayudaría a enterrar profundamente las emociones con las que ya estaba lista para lidiar pero no tenia nadie con quien compartir...

No quería sentirme triste, solitaria, desgarrada... pero eso era exactamente lo que sentia. Un ligero toque en mi puerta me hizo saltar.

\- Temperance?

Gire con una sonrisa. Estaba ahí! Había regresado a mi! esta vez seria diferente. Le diria la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos. Que ya no necesitaba correr ni esconderme. Que ya era fuerte y no impermeable... Quizá podríamos salvar nuestra asociación ademas de avanzar en nuestra relacion personal...

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se me congeló cuando vi quien había entrado realmente a mi oficina.

\- Chris? Que haces aquí?


	4. Chapter 4

Samuel Cullen tenia entre sus manos un detallado analisis realizado por el Dr. Lancelot Sweets y a pesar de que lo leia una y otra vez, no podia creer que la fraseologia utilizada por el psiquiatra se aplicara a uno de sus mejores agentes en servicio activo.

"... desconexion de conciencia..."

"... corto circuito neural..."

Mientras mas leia, mas se daba cuenta que esto era un problema grave. Un trastorno de esa magnitud podria poner en riesgo la vida de sus asociados en el campo e incluso la del agente mismo. Pero como? Porque? Booth ha estado varias veces en Afganistan y nunca regreso hecho un robot sin sentimientos? Que tenia que diferente esta vez? Que demonios le paso al hombre amable y de buen corazon que todos conocian?

\- Dr. Sweets, esta seguro que no confundio los analisis y me esta dando los resultados de la Dra. Brennan?

\- Eso seria lo lógico, no? Lamento decirle que no es asi. Los analisis que usted tiene en mano y el diagnostico posterior pertenecen al agente Booth. Esta experimentando un caso bastante severo de Estrés Postraumatico... por otro lado, la Dra. Brennan ha experimentado el quiebre de sus ataduras emocionales y se encuentra mucho más abierta y receptiva para expresar sus sentimientos y sensaciones.

\- En que maldito momento cambiaron de mente esos dos?

\- Creame que yo me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde el dia de ayer, cuando el agente Booth rechazo tajantemente a la Dra. Brennan en mi presencia.

\- Dr. Sweets esto puede ser peligroso... realmente peligroso. Booth ha matado y practicamente muerto y vuelto a la vida por Temperance Brennan en el trascurso de sus años de asociacion. No me va a decir que a Booth le paso algo en Afganistan que le hizo repeler a su compañera como si fuera la peste porque simplemente no voy a creerlo... Aqui hay algo mas... mucho mas profundo...

\- Ehhh... bueno, no se si sea mi lugar decirlo pero la Dra. Brennan hizo un comentario que podria darnos una cierta luz acerca de lo que paso... repito que fue algo casual y quiza no signifique nada pero...

\- Dr. Sweets deje de balbucear y hable de una buena vez!

\- Ella dijo que habia propiciado todo esto... que en una relacion la culpa es de los dos... fueron sus palabras textuales...

Samuel Cullen se sintio atrapado en una telenovela de esas que veian su hija y su esposa a media tarde. Movio la cabeza y respiro pesadamente apoyandose en su escritorio.

\- Esos dos tenian una relacion?! Sabia que eran buenos en trabajos de encubierto pero esto les haria ganar el Oscar! Y Booth no estaba en una relacion con una periodista?!

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo Jefe Cullen... repasando la linea cronologica, Booth debio terminar su relacion con Hannah Burley antes de partir nuevamente a Afganistan... Oh...

\- Oh que, Dr. Sweets?

\- Estamos presuponiendo que Booth entro en el trastorno de Estres Postraumatico por su estadia en zona de guerra pero si fuera por otro motivo? Por un impacto emocional que no pudo procesar adecuadamente y termino realizando la misma maniobra de adaptacion que la Dra. Brennan uso a los 15 años?

\- Dr. Sweets lo que esta diciendo me perturba tremendamente...

\- Eso aunado al sentimiento de culpa y posterior colapso de las paredes emocionales de la Dra. Brennan me da un panorama totalmente nuevo acerca de lo que ha pasado con el agente Booth...

\- Usted cree que la Dra. Brennan realmente tuvo una epifanía con respecto a su relación con el agente Booth y el resultado fue tan abrupto que Booth necesito huir a una realidad alterna de fuego y sangre?!

\- Lo que creo es que algo ocurrió con Booth hace seis meses... algo devastador e inimaginable que fue imposible de procesar para su psique. Hable por telefono con Henry Booth al respecto y aunque al inicio no queria escucharme, luego que le explique mis inquietudes, accedio a oir mis hipótesis y aunque fue muy reservado no desmintió que una situación estresante fue la que desencadenó esta versión Brennan de Seeley Booth.

\- Sigo pensando que la Dra. Brennan es la pieza principal aquí...

\- Booth se ha comportado como un autómata con todos. Su abuelo, sus amigos en el Jeffersonian, su hermano, la propia Rebecca Stinson... incluso no pudo consolar adecuadamente a su hijo Parker cuando lloraba por su regreso a Afganistán...

\- Dejo deliberadamente fuera de esa lista a Temperance Brennan? No puedo creer que ese par tuviera una relación alterna a la que Booth tenía con la periodista! Booth siempre ha tenido esa fachada de hombre honorable y digno y yo no me equivoco tanto con la gente Dr. Sweets... Aquí hay algo que definitivamente no encaja...

\- Seeley Joseph Booth es un hombre devoto, honesto, honorable, regido por un código de honor y un sentido del deber más allá del lineamiento. No creo que sea una fachada Jefe Cullen. Creo que el hombre que estamos viendo ahora es la fachada... una cáscara autoimpuesta para proteger lo único que Booth no puso a salvo en su relación con la Dra. Brennan...

Sam Cullen entendió al instante y movió la cabeza dándose cuenta que esto era un tremendo nido de avispas asentado en medio de su división de Crímenes Mayores. Booth era un peligro no sólo para el, sino para cualquiera que sea su pareja. Edison, Hodgins, nombre alguno de los internos del Jeffersonian y tendrán una víctima potencial de su gélida máscarada. Ese hombre no estaba en condiciones de proteger a nadie si el mismo no había podido protegerse y encima tenía un trauma enorme del cual no era consiente.

\- Dr. Sweets, a pesar de lo que me ha dicho acerca de la naturaleza de la relacion entre la Dra. Brennan y el agente Booth, no creo que Booth tuviera un amorio con ella. Es mas, no creo que la Dra. Brennan sea una mujer que soportaría ese tipo de situaciones. Ella es todo o nada al igual que Seeley... Sin embargo si me propongo hacer algo al respecto, Hacker ha solicitado un cambio hacia Nueva York... haré algo que tenia planeado hacer en algunos años mas, antes de mi retiro y voy a hacerlo simple y llanamente porque creo en Booth y estoy seguro que usted buscará la forma de devolvernos al hombre en lugar de esa pantomima que camina por los pasillos sin proposito y se encierra en su oficina...

\- Jefe Cullen yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance y más, para ayudar al agente Booth pero es el quien debe desear salir de ese desdoblamiento.

\- Sweets... Lancelot... quiero que no olvides la otra cara de esa moneda falsa. Tienes que vigilarla y ayudarla ahora que voy a deshacer oficialmente su asociación..

\- Wow! Pero Jefe...! Yo creí que íbamos en la dirección contraria! Restablecer y unir!

\- Voy a contarte algo personal, Lancelot. Cuando mi hija Amy tuvo el transplante de hueso que desencadeno ese horrible caso de cáncer óseo, su doctor decidió que debía romper el hueso antes que la enfermedad lo infectara por completo...

\- Pero porque?! No es mejor intentar salvarlo con la quimioterapia y las medicinas antes que destruirlo?!

\- Nadie dijo nada de destruir, Lancelot... supongo que la Dra. Brennan podría explicarte esto de una manera más científica y clínica pero esencialmente nos explicó que un hueso roto y reparado con ayuda de tornillos, placas y monitoreo constante, es mucho más fuerte que un hueso fisurado, expuesto a la enfermedad y solo unido por un yeso externo... entiendes la analogía?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me disculpo por el tiempo transucrrido para esta actualizacion. La vida real tiene sus formas de mantenerte entretenida y como ya pasaron las angustias de los utiles escolares y los primeros dias de clase, puedo respirar tranquila y editar.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que leen la historia sin prejuicios. Comprendo que la idea de un Booth que rechaza rotundamente a Bones no sea del agrado de muchos pero juro que la historia se desenvolvera en un marco favorable para nuestro querido B &B.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que la leen como invitados o miembros de FF. Gaby, pediste la actualizacion de esta historia y aunque parezca angustiante, todavia no llega al punto de quiebre.**_

 _ **La cancion se titula "Decir Adios" del grupo Amen.**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar, disfruten de su lectura...**_

* * *

 _ **Decir adios,**_

 _ **fue dificil para mi...**_

 _ **Porque te quise,**_

 _ **desde que te conoci...**_

Brennan estaba en el limbo mirando un trozo de femur de mas de 200 años de antiguedad. Si, habia vuelto a sus inicios. A sus bases y pilares. A la antropologia forense pura y llana sin ingresar mas a la criminalistica de los casos de asesinato. No, el FBI no habia rescindido el contrato con el Jeffersonian pero ella ya no era el nexo del laboratorio con el Hoover.

Ya no era parte del centro.

Ya no era Bones mas.

Bueno, a decir verdad solo una persona la seguia llamando Bones y eso aliviaba en cierta manera su corazon metaforico. Mirar esos inocentes y jovenes ojos marrones risueños por su presencia y escuchar el apodo que de tanto usarlo, le llego a ser aun mas familiar que su nombre de pila, le producia un pequeño consuelo en medio de todo el cataclismo de cosas que seguian pasando en su vida. En verdad tenia mucho que agradecerle a Rebecca Stinson. Si no fuera porque ella aparecio en la puerta de su departamento una noche con un Parker lloroso indicando que le importaban un pepino y tres cacahuates los traumas y complejos de Seeley Booth y que ella jamas impediria la amistad que mantenia con su hijo, bien pudo estar llamando a un departamento vacio ya sea por una excavacion salvavidas o un viaje a Dios sabe donde porque ya no aguantaba mas las noches de desamor en toda su furia.

 _ **Estoy aqui,**_

 _ **pensando solo en ti...**_

 _ **Y tus recuerdos,**_

 _ **lo son todo para mi...**_

Cuando Samuel Cullen la llamo despues de toda una semana sin casos, se dio cuenta que la cosa iba en serio. Supuso que Booth estaba enfafado con ella por todo el lio de proporciones biblicas que se armo con Chris Markam en el laboratorio y le dio tiempo para soltar el vapor y dejar de dirigirle el habla como si estuvieran todavia en la escuela primaria. Ella no era una mujer que tomara los berrinches de nadie pero supuso que despues de aplastar el corazon de alguien dos veces en un mismo año, bien podria tomar algunas concesiones en cuanto a como reparar una amistad que era realmente importante para ella, aunque hubiera actuado como si fuera exactamente lo contrario.

Esperaba que Booth pudiera calmarse lo suficiente como para decirselo en persona.

Nunca espero lo que Samuel Cullen le dijo ese dia en su oficina.

 _ **¿De que sirve querer si despues vas a fallar?**_

"Dra. Brennan, en vista de los acontecimientos ocurridos desde su regreso de Indonesia y el regreso del agente Booth de Afganistan y viendo que esta sociedad empezo en el mejor afan de servir a la comunidad con la captura de asesinos y psicopatas ( _Entre los cuales, espero en Dios no tenga que contar a mi flamante Subdirector Adjunto... suplicaba Cullen en silencio al Altisimo)_ Al confrontar las cifras de resolucion de este año con el anterior, podra darse cuenta que son diametralmente opuestas en resultados y fines, es por ese motivo que damos por concluida la asociacion que tiene con el agente Seeley Joseph Booth..."

Temperance realmente no escucho lo que seguia en el discurso de Cullen. No escucho las alabanzas a su trabajo anterior ni las gracias por los servicios prestados. No registro que Lancelot Sweets estaba tambien en la oficina del Director Adjunto dispuesto a ofrecerle su ayuda psicologica o simplemente un hombro para llorar.

Simplemente espero que Cullen terminara con su deber y asintio en reconocimiento de todo lo dicho para luego salir por la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

Solo una frase de toda la verborrea de Sam Cullen habia quedado registrada a fuego en su cerebro.

 _"A partir de la semana anterior, el agente especial a cargo Seeley Joseph Booth ha sido ascendido al puesto de Subdirector Adjunto..."_

 _ **No quise terminar...**_

 _ **pero lo tengo que aceptar...**_

El lo sabia.

No hizo ningun esfuerzo por llamarla o informarle.

Habia regresado a cero.

Otra vez estaba sola.

...

 _ **Tu ausencia ya,**_

 _ **puso en llanto mi corazon,**_

 _ **Por el recuerdo**_

 _ **que tuvimos tu y yo...**_

Las escenas seguian jugando en la cabeza de Booth como una atroz pelicula repetida.

El habia llegado con el ramo de narcisos hasta la oficina de Bones esa misma noche. Paso por el control de vigilancia y saludo a los guardias que le devolvieron el saludo por cortesia. Sabia que habia sido cruel y vengativo con Bones y se sentia un miserable por dejar que su lado oscuro controlara al buen hombre que era. Eso lo aterraba. Volverse una copia al calco de Edwin Booth habia sido su terror desde la secundaria. Su padre siempre dijo que amaba a su madre pero aun a pesar de todo ese discurso trillado de amor de novela siempre la maltrato e hizo sufrir hasta el punto en que ella termino huyendo de su propio esposo para salvar su vida dejandolos a el y a Jared a su total merced...

Acaso el estaba destinado a repetir el ciclo de su padre? Sabia que los niños abusados tienden a ser adultos abusivos y el habia controlado estrechamente su temperamento toda su vida para no llegar hasta ese punto...

Pero esa noche, el llego al limite de ese punto.

Habia entrado al laboratorio. Esbozaba una sonrisa de solo pensar que arreglaria las cosas con Huesos y podrian salir a comer al Royal Dinner para que pudiera dar inicio a la explicacion de que demonios le habia ocurrido para comportarse como un verdadero malnacido con ella y disculparse por el resto de su existencia si eso era necesario para retomar su amistad y lugar en su vida.

Pero al entrar a su oficina, las cosas no fueron como las habia planeado...

...

Chris Markam siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo, fiable y amable.

 _ **Y la verdad es que me siento solo,**_

 _ **pues nunca te podre olvidar...**_

Se había enamorado de la fuerza, impetuosidad y pasión de Lauren Eames. Ella haría lo que fuera por sus pacientes. No dudaría en tomar riesgos o decisiones para salvarlos de una muerte temprana. El, como su piloto de transplantes, la habia visto llorar varias veces por la perdida de una joven vida por llegar unos minutos tarde. Solían conversar hasta altas horas de la noche y a veces pasaban la noche en el departamento del otro en una relación puramente platónica y simbiotica. Ella era aguerrida y comprometida. El era cálido y reconfortante. Creyó ingenuamente que podría hacerle ver el gran potencial que tendrían juntos, ya no en una relación amical o laboral sino en una relación establecida de pareja. Sabía que seria bueno para ella... el lo sentía.

Hasta que desapareció y en su lugar llego aquella científica diciéndole que el amor de su vida había muerto sin darle la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía sentir y amar más allá de la responsabilidad y el deber...

El vio la oportunidad pérdida justo frente a sus ojos... si ya no podía amar a Lauren, Dios le enviaba a Temperance para sanar el dolor de un corazón roto y acompañar su soledad. Si, el podía quitarle esa estúpida obsesión por su compañero que no la apreciaba y ser quien ella quisiera que fuera. Un amigo, confidente, paño de lágrimas, hombro para llorar e inclusive el amante que le haría olvidar a Seeley Joseph Booth...

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a arriesgarse. No lo hizo con Lauren y la perdió... no perdería a Temperance.

Esa noche fue resueltamente hacia el Jeffersonian. Paso la garita de seguridad con el pase de visitante que Temperance le habia dado en un momento de debilidad y llego hasta su oficina. La encontro guardando sus cosas y supuso que iba a retirarse asi que no perdio tiempo y toco el umbral de la puerta para dar a conocer su presencia.

Temperance levanto la mirada y la cara de sorpresa que puso al verlo no tenia precio. Se animo a dar un paso adelante, mucho mas confiado de como podria terminar la noche junto a la mujer con la que esperaba compartir la vida entera...

 _ **Y la verdad es que me siento libre,**_

 _ **aunque mis noches sean de soledad...**_

\- Chris! Que haces aqui?!

\- Creí que podríamos hablar... no te he visto desde esa noche lluviosa ya que no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes... quería saber si deseas ir a cenar conmigo.

\- No Chris. En realidad estos días me han dado tiempo para pensar detenidamente en lo que paso entre nosotros y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es que quedemos como amigos...

\- Pero Temperance... Es por tu compañero no es cierto? El que dejó todo y a todos, incluyendote y despues de esa noche lluviosa se fue a Irak, presa de un loco ataque de celos!

Temperance no iba a permitir que Chris rebajara a Booth de ninguna manera. A pesar de como se comportara con ella, tenia la esperanza de que su disociacion de personalidad seria temporal (Segun Sweets) y por su parte no iba a poner en peligro su asociacion profesional y personal de ninguna manera, asi que le dio a Chris un ultimatum contundente.

\- No es por el sino por mi. No creo ser una buena compañía por el momento y prefiero continuar nuestra relacion amical en vez de concluir definitivamente cualquier nexo entre nosotros si continuas con este comportamiento.

Chris Markam se dio cuenta que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado. La mujer frente a el habia tomado una determinacion y si era tan obstinada como su Lauren, sabia que solo un shock podria sacarla de su persistente linea de pensamiento. De manera rapida ideo un plan en su mente y si bien podia valerle una buena bofetada o en el peor de los casos, una merecida ida al hospital, iba a arriesgarse. Si se hubiera arriesgado con Lauren quiza todavia estaria viva. No perderia a Temperance. Al menos no sin pelear primero aunque sea contra ella misma. Asintio con una sonrisa resignada y la miro a los ojos.

 _ **Y la verdad es que te llevo adentro,**_

 _ **pues ocupaste un lugar...**_

\- Oh... esta bien. No seguiré presionando pero no merezco siquiera un abrazo de despedida?

Chris se adelanta y abre los brazos mansamente. Temperance le devolvio la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiada. En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Christopher Markam, sabia que el no era un hombre que abandonaba las causas una vez que se habia decidido a seguir adelante. Se entregaba de cuerpo entero y esa postura totalitaria era lo que temia Temperance. Si bien es cierto, ella podria dominarlo y someterlo con facilidad, estaba segura que Chris opondria resistencia y aborrecia el hecho de luchar con el ya sea de manera verbal o agresivamente fisica.

\- Sólo un abrazo Chris...

Volviendo al presente, la antropologa suspiro y miro el ramo de narcisos que Booth habia arrojado al piso en su furiosa salida. El marchito ramo de flores seguia en el jarron sobre el escritorio. Ni siquiera el hecho de que se iba deshojando lentamente la persuadio a deshacerse de el. Era un recordatorio agonico de que a veces por mas que lo intentes, no puedes detener el cauce de las cosas...

Ella no pudo imaginar que esa noche maldita, Chris Markam aprovecharia la cercania del ultimo abrazo que estaba dispuesta a darle para besarla con pasion desbordante mientras Booth miraba desde la puerta de su oficina y gritaba improperios contra ambos.

Lo malo es que no se quedo lo suficiente para ver como ella lo desprendia de sus labios, le daba un puñetazo epico y lo volteaba con una llave de luchador callejero hasta dar con sus huesos en el piso para despues ir detras de el hasta el estacionamiento y solo alcanzar a verlo subir a su SUV, quemando las llantas en el asfalto y partiendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

...

Las botellas de whisky y cerveza estaban regadas por el piso de la sala mientras Seeley Joseph Booth dormia la borrachera sentado en su insoportable sillon, cosa que iba a pasarle factura despues cuando su columna vertebral le recordara que por mas furioso que este, la postura de vigia ya no era factible a su edad. Gruño de dolor en sueños y se desperto con una contractura en la espalda que sabia, solo pasaria con analgesicos y uno que otro dia de descanso... iba a volver a cerrar los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama sino en el odioso sillon de su sala. Vio las botellas tiradas por el piso y sintio el inicio de un dolor de cabeza que prometia una resaca de campeonato. Cogio la mas cercana y la estrello con furia en la pared al recordar el motivo por el cual habia sometido a su higado a un envenenamiento masivo de alcohol.

El la estaba besando.

Ella no se resistio.

NO hizo nada...

Una llamada en su movil lo detuvo de arrojar todas y cada una de las botellas y ver como se hacian añicos en la pared.

Despues de escuchar lo que tenia que decir su Jefe y acatar la orden directa, colgo la llamada y suspiro pesadamente.

Ya no eran Booth y Bones, el duo dinamico contra el crimen. Ni eran mejores que Mulder y Scully, ni mucho menos eran el Centro mas. El acababa de ser ascendido y ella acababa de salir de su corazon por la puerta falsa.

 _ **Y por tu bien,**_

 _ **espero que no vuelvas...**_

 _ **pues la vas a pasar muy mal...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Angela ya no sabia que hacer, Brennan se habia tomado dos botellas de tequila como agua de mesa y estaba tan envalentonada por el despecho que era capaz de ligarse a todo el bar. Ella sabia que estaba herida hasta lo sumo y que asi tuviera sexo con Superman, despues lo lamentaria tremendamente. "Maldito Booth! Porque se le ocurrio decirle que habia regresado con Hannah y esta vez, cuando pidio la mano de esa rubia hiperoxigenada, ella tuvo que decir que si! Ahora como saco a Brenn de aqui?! Madre de todos los angeles! Se trepo al karaoke!"

Brennan se acerco al DJ y le hablo al oido con una agilidad felina y demasiado sugestivamente como para que el muchacho no aproveche la oportunidad de robarle un apasionado beso. A Angela casi se le caen los ojos como canicas rebotando sobre la pista de baile, corrio a separar a los muy desvergonzados pues ya se abrazaban como viejos amantes cuando Brennan se separo de un tiron y despues de sonreir al DJ, lo empujo con la mano abierta para subirse nuevamente al entablillado y coger el microfono.

Angela estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazon. Que cancion iba a cantar la despechada antropologa? De seguro cantaba una de Shakira "te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio a tus negocios sucios..." La creia capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para sacarse la pobredumbre de amor no correspondido, ilusiones destrozadas y promesas no cumplidas. Despues de esto o se ahogaba en alcohol o se largaba a buscar la Atlantida para no volver nunca mas a Washington. Necesitaba refuerzos y rapido.

Los acordes de una ranchera dejaron livida a Angela. ESA CANCION?! Necesitaba alguien que la ayude a arrastrar a Brennan del karaoke a su casa porque de lo contrario iba a amanecer enredada en las sabanas de su cama con el DJ que la miraba con ojos de lobo de cuento

 _ **Que seas muy feliz.**_

 _ **Estes donde estes... cariño.**_

Ella sabia donde estaba, proponiendole matrimonio a otra, amando a otra, preparandose para pasar una vida al lado de otra, sonriendole a otra, haciendo el amor con otra...

 _ **No importa que ya,**_

 _ **No vuelvas jamas... conmigo.**_

Lo dejo ir. Desde ese dia infame en las escaleras del Hoover, en que se arrepintio de no dar ese paso con el, ese salto de fe hacia el. No puedo cambiar, le dijo. Y que rayos estaba haciendo ahora? Cantando para un monton de desconocidos una historia que ni siquiera inicio porque ella no la dejo?

 _ **Deseo, mi amor, que sepas tambien... que te amo.**_

 _ **Que no te olvide, que nunca podre... te extraño.**_

Eso si era fatal. Todos esos comensales y parroquianos borrachos y ebrios la estaban escuchando proclamar su amor a los cuatro vientos y sin embargo, quien deberia escucharlo de sus labios, ya no estaria nunca mas a su lado.

 _ **Que seas muy feliz!**_

 _ **Que encuentres amor, mi vida!**_

 _ **Que nunca jamas, te digan adios... un dia.**_

Ella fue la unica estupida que, estando enamorada de el, le dijo adios. Ni Rebecca fue tan idiota. Siquiera ella tiene un hijo para recordarlo. Y tu, Temperance? Una cancion tristisima y en español, para que se sienta bien la melancolia y te llegue al tuetano, traspasando el hueso.

 _ **Perdoname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te ame, te hice daño!**_

 _ **Te ame de mas y fue mi error...**_

 _ **Que soledad... estoy sin ti... Lo estoy pagando...**_

Claro que lo estaba pagando! Y con intereses, moras, cuotas y aranceles! Dolia. Era como un fierro caliente, como una de esas marcas de herraje que te dejan tatuada la piel a fuego vivo. Eso sentia. Un dolor que quemaba por dentro, en ese lugar que el comun de la gente llama corazon y que para ella, a partir de esa noche, dejana de ser un musculo mas para convertirse en su verdugo. Se traiciono a si misma esa noche y era tarde para remediarlo.

 _ **Que seas muy feliz.**_

 _ **Que seas muy feliz, mientras que yo...**_

 _ **Te sigo amando...**_

Angela estaba con el corazon en la mano viendo como su amiga se desangraba en cada estrofa de la cancion, sin que le fallara la voz o le temblara el desamor. Seeley Booth se las iba a pagar, apreto los puños y siguio escuchando a la mujer que con tan buena voz entonaba la tragedia anunciada de su amor no correspondido.

 _ **Perdoname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te ame!... te hice daño.**_

 _ **Te ame de mas y fue mi error...**_

 _ **Que soledad! Estoy sin ti y lo estoy pagando...**_

\- Es suficiente todo lo que has escuchado o quieres llegar al final de la cancion?

\- Sweets, porque diablos me haces escuchar esto?!

\- Porque es necesario que lo sepas. Ella si te ama y se equivoco. Te da por perdido y es su forma de exhorcizar sus recuerdos. Mañana ya no estara mas en EEUU y que vas a hacer? Contarle a tus nietos una bonita historia acerca de como dejaste escapar al amor de tu vida?

\- Ella me rechazo! Yo le dije que debia encontrar a alguien y estuvo de acuerdo!

\- Su cabeza si, su corazon jamas...

 _ **Que seas muy feliz...**_

 _ **Que sean muy felices, mientras que yo...**_

\- Vas a esperar que termine la cancion y se vaya al ultimo lugar del mundo para reaccionar, Seeley?! Que rayos estas esperando?!

\- Llegar...

Seeley Booth aparece por la puerta del Cheker Box justo para escuchar el ultimo verso de la cancion.

 _ **Te sigo amando...!**_

Temperance abre los ojos despues de terminar la cancion y ve a Seeley parado frente a ella. Se queda paralizada de espanto. Habia escuchado todo? Que hacia ahi? Donde estaba Hannah? Iban a burlarse en conjunto de ella?

Temperance no atina a nada... pero Angela si. Solo esperaba el momento. Saco a la antropologa del tabladillo y la empujo hacia Sweets indicandole con los ojos en llamas que si osaba acercarla a Seeley, seria Daisy quien terminaria cantandole una cancion de amor a su lapida. Cogio el microfono y se acerco al DJ cogiendolo de la solapa con cara de "te mato si le haces algo a mi amiga"

\- Rata de dos patas. Y bien alto, entendiste?

\- Si-si señora - le dijo el chico cayendo sobre el mezclador apenas Angela lo solto. Definitivamente ese no era su dia.

Angela se paro al medio del escenario y veia como Seeley intentaba llegar hasta los baños de mujeres que era donde Sweets habia practicamente secuestrado a Brennan, que no paraba de llorar de verguenza y rabia mezcladas con tequilla y pisco del bueno.

Seeley escucho la voz de Angela cantando y cerro los ojos, apretando la mandibula y crispando los puños. Seria una muy larga noche y una muy larga travesia de vuelta hasta el corazon de Temperance, pasando antes por la armadura de Angela Montenegro.

 _ **Rata inmunda. Animal rastrero.**_

 _ **Escoria de la vida. Adefesio mal hecho.**_

 _ **Infrahumano. Espectro del infierno.**_

 _ **Maldita sabandija. Cuanto daño le has hecho!**_

Ella no lo iba a perdonar en lo que le quedara de vida. Le parecia inconcebible e inaudito que proclamando su amor a los cuatro vientos; llamese Jeffersonian, FBI, CIA y demas; despues de un año separados, el regresara con una rubia bajo el brazo... y el amor, que?

 _ **Alimaña, culebra ponzoñoza,**_

 _ **deshecho de la vida... te odio y te desprecio!**_

 _ **Rata de dos patas, Te estoy hablando a ti, Seeley!**_

Fue capaz de llamarlo por el nombre en medio de la cancion para que no le quepa duda de a quien iba dirigida tremenda diatriba rimada. Ella sentia realmente todas las emociones descritas en las estrofas y estaba mas que de acuerdo en cada uno de los titulos y metaforas usadas para describir al agente mentiroso y dos caras que le habia dinamitado el corazon a su mejor amiga.

 _ **Porque un bicho rastrero, aun siendo el mas maldito,**_

 _ **Comparado contigo, se queda muy chiquito!**_

Amor, amor! Cuernos! Porque practicamente habia engatusado a Temperance. Le habia vendido el cuento completo del caballero de brillante armadura con caballo y todo para dejarla mas sola que un champigñon y con el agravante de verlo pasar delante de sus narices y a todas horas, muy bien acompañado.

 _ **Maldita sanguijuela, maldita cucaracha.**_

 _ **Que infectas donde picas, que hieres y que matas...**_

 _ **Alimaña, culebra ponzoñoza,**_

 _ **deshecho de la vida... te odio y te desprecio!**_

Y era cierto. La amistad que habia compartido con Seeley Booth se murio cuando vio la primera lagrima en los ojos azules de Temperance Brennan. La antropologa no demostraba emociones muy facilmente y a ella le burbujeaba el higado al darse cuenta que ya se habia enamorado del muy patan y doble cara agente con sonrisa de comercial al cual, apenas terminara de hundir con la ultima estrofa de la cancion, tambien iba a hundirle el rostro hasta la nuca de un somero y bien ganado puñetazo.

 _ **Rata de dos patas, Te estoy hablando a ti!**_

 _ **Porque un bicho rastrero, aun siendo el mas maldito,**_

 _ **Comparado contigo, se queda muy chiquito!**_

...

Despues todo fue un verdadero maremagnum. Apenas se escucho el disparo, Brennan habia salido corriendo del baño para llegar al escenario y ver a Seeley tendido en el piso con Angela arrodillada frente a el y una pistola en la mano.

Era la pistola de Booth. Angela le habia disparado a Booth?!

Vio el terror en sus ojos y los intentos desesperados por respirar. No. No. No. El iba a casarse y tenia que vivir! Se arrodillo a su lado sin darse cuenta que la gente salia despavorida del establecimiento, que Jack habia llegado con una ambulancia despues que Sweets lo llamara histerico por primera vez en su vida para informarle de los disparos...

Coloco su mano en su pecho y sintio un liquido caliente contra su palma. El la miraba desesperado y queria decirle algo pero no podia, asi que hizo lo unico que todavia estaba a su alcance. Abrio la mano...

Dentro estaba un anillo de compromiso.

Era para ella, no para Hannah. Temperance confundio la intencion de Seeley cuando fue a su oficina ese dia. El le dijo que tenia todas las intenciones de casarse con la mujer mas bella del mundo y que iba a proponerle matrimonio esa misma noche pero no lo dejo terminar pues cogio su abrigo, le deseo buenas noches y se fue inmediatamente dejando al agente con un palmo de narices y muy avergonzado y herido nuevamente. Iba a decirle que habia roto con Hannah porque en el fondo de su corazon sabia que no la habia superado y jamas iba a hacerlo.

Temperance cogio el anillo y se dio cuenta de todo. Volvio a mirarlo pero Seeley ya tenia los ojos cerrados y no respiraba...

Grito y lo sacudio. Que no se fuera, que luchara, que no la dejara sola, que ella tambien lo amaba.

...

Booth se sento de golpe en su cama con la respiracion agitada y el corazon latiendole a mil por minuto. Se llevo la mano al pecho por inercia y suspiro de alivio al no sentirla empapada en sangre. Le tomo solo unos segundo ubicar donde estaba. Su cama, su habitacion, su departamento... fin de semana. Otro maldito fin de semana en el que no podia tener a Parker porque cada vez que intentaba salir con su hijo, el chico lo acribillaba a preguntas sobre la Dra. Brennan _"Porque ya no salimos con Bones los fines de semana? Porque no hablas de ella como siempre? Estas enojado con Bones? Ya no son amigos? Que fue lo que hizo que te enojo tanto que no deseas verla ni hablar con ella?"_

Booth se dejo caer pesadamente hacia atras en las almohadas y sabanas e intento hilvanar una excusa razonable para su hijo la proxima vez que lo vea... o mejor dicho la proxima vez que a Rebecca le de la real gana de dejarlo ver a Parker.

 _Me destrozo el corazon 2 veces en menos de 12 meses. Elimino mi sensibilidad y capacidad de sentir emociones gratificantes. Ahora solo siento ira y rabia en mi interior pero lo guardo convenientemente para no asustar a las personas que estan a mi alrededor... intento no molestarte o asustarte y seguir siendo un buen padre para ti pero parece que tu mama no piensa lo mismo porque ha decidido que mientras yo no vea a un psiquiatra no volvere a salir contigo... como si te pusiera en peligro o algo asi estar conmigo... Soy tu padre y espero que jamas tengas que ver mi lado oscuro y salvaje pero en este momento solo intento ser un hombre normal y hasta eso me esta costando trabajo..._

Sabia que algo asi no era apropiado para un niño de 10 años, por mas que fuera la cruda verdad. Se coloco la almohada en la cara e intento volver a conciliar el sueño, esta vez ya sin la odiosa presencia de su ex compañera en medio de sus desvarios de media noche. Estuvo un buen rato dandose vueltas en medio de la cama porque un hecho se le habia metido entre ceja y ceja y por mas que intentaba no podia sacarselo de la mente...

En su sueño, el anillo de compromiso era para Bones... la Dra. Brennan y no para Hannah.

En su sueño, ella le decia que lo amaba y que no la dejara sola.

Arrojo la almohada a la pared. Ultimamente todo iba a dar a las paredes de su apartamento. Maldita sea! El no amaba a Bon... La Dra. Brennan! El queria casarse con Hannah y ella lo desprecio. Quizo iniciar una relacion con Temperance y ella dijo que no podia amarlo... Porque rayos soñaba estupideces que no tenian sentido?!

Cerro los ojos e hizo las respiraciones que le enseñaron en el ejercito para relajarse antes de una incursion. Poco a poco fue quedandose dormido en un sueño intranquilo y sobresaltado que lo pondria irasible por el resto del dia.

Quiza el unico que tenia la razon era su inconsiente intentando enviarle un mensaje...

...

Temperance se desperto envuelta en un sudor frio, con las sabanas revueltas y la ropa empapada.

Era la peor pesadilla que habia tenido en meses.

Y ni siquiera eso era lo peor...

Siquiera en su sueño, Seeley Booth le hablaba y se preocupaba por sus sentimientos. En la vida real solo se veian a lo lejos cuando el iba al laboratorio a hablar con Cam acerca de los casos que ahora veian Charlie y Clark. No hablaba con ella y solo un breve asentimiento al pasar por su lado revelaba que el no la habia sacado del todo de su vida. Se sentia abandonada, sola y desplazada pero ni una sola vez se le paso por la mente regresar a Las Molucas o huir con todas las de la ley a algun lugar recondito del mundo.

Ella habia aprendido su leccion. Sus paredes metaforicas habian caido y ahora las emociones y sensaciones la atravesaban sin piedad y sin pedir permiso. Sentia que todavia tenia un largo camino por seguir para llegar a ser impermeable y dejar su fortaleza atras para permitirse sentir a cabalidad y en eso, tuvo un ayudante inesperado.

Salio de la cama y cambio las sabanas. Se dio una ducha tibia y rapida para intentar volver a dormir pero antes de meterse entre las sabanas, fue hacia su habitacion de invitados y metio la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

Un pequeño cuerpo destapado se vislumbraba en la gran cama king y un suave ronquido seguido de una inconsiente frotada de nariz que hizo rebotar sus rizos rubios, la hizo sonreir.

Si Seeley Booth no queria nada con ella, al menos otro Booth la adoraba lo suficiente como para acompañar su soledad de fin de semana.


	7. Chapter 7

_**En este capitulo, casi al final, hay un enfrentamiento verbal entre Angela y Booth con algunas frases subidas de tono. Estas advertido...**_

* * *

Booth estaba en su oficina intentando concentrarse en los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio. Sus noches estaban plagadas con el sueño recurrente en el Checker Box y las desveladas consecutivas estaban empezando a minar el fragil dominio autoimpuesto que tenia sobre sus emociones reprimidas. Su inconsiente reclamaba y urgia la presencia de Temperance Brennan en su vida y el no sabia cuanto tiempo podia seguir con la mascarada. Era como si tuviera al antiguo Seeley Booth encerrado en lo mas profundo de su alma y siendo quien era, no se habia quedado de brazos cruzados y habia empezado a taladrar un agujero desde su prision metaforica hasta su estado consciente.

Los recuerdos inundaban su mente haciendolo divagar despierto como si estuviera viendo una pelicula frente a sus ojos. Sus conversaciones en el Royal Dinner, cuando pasaba por su casa llevando comida Thai, las veces que ella intentaba hacerle probar su comida de conejo, su risa ronca y abierta, cuando se presentaba sin avisar en su laboratorio, su rostro de adolescente con ojos ceruleos mirandolo con una sonrisa ingenua... la vision de su compañera abstraida completamente en su trabajo, con una ligera linea en la frente y mirando con atencion un hueso mientras lo tenia con cuidado en las manos calzadas con guantes quirurgicos... eso siempre le atrajo de ella. Su profesionalismo y su silueta para nada disimulada bajo la bata azul añil del Jeffersonian...

Dio un manotazo rabioso en el escritorio y maldijo audiblemente. Que demonios hacia pensando de "esa manera" en la Dra. Brennan? _Ella es Bones para ti. Unica y exclusivamente para ti. Te dejo llamarla por un apodo, te dejo entrar a su vida y a su mundo exacto y ordenado. Has probado sus labios y sabes que no solo la deseas... la amas._

\- No! Maldita sea, no!

Cogio apresuradamente su saco y salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el ascensor sin preocuparse de las miradas atonitas de sus subalternos. Sweets lo vio pasar y movio la cabeza.

\- Creo que sus paredes por fin se estan rompiendo... y no de buena manera.

\- A veces esa es la unica forma de sentir algo nuevamente Sweets...

El psicologo no se habia dado cuenta que Samuel Cullen tambien habia salido de su oficina al escuchar la maldicion de Booth. El viejo Director estaba seriamente preocupado por su Director Adjunto. El hecho de separarlos profesionalmente habia afectado mucho mas a Booth que a Brennan a pesar de todos sus pronosticos.

\- Ya no se si esto fue una buena idea, Señor...

\- Siguelo Sweets. Es una orden... no quiero ver una noticia lamentable en los noticieros de la tarde.

\- El no lo hara. Es demasiado orgulloso para suicidarse.

\- Suicidarse? Estas borracho Lancelot? Con la confusion del tamaño de un estadio que tiene en la mente y la rabia antigua que carga es capaz de pasarse una luz roja y morir estupidamente sin necesidad de planear un suicidio!

El joven miro al hombre mayor condescendientemente y sonrio.

\- Va a verla...

\- Como lo sabes? Como puedes estar seguro de eso?

\- Yo deje esos papeles en su escritorio. Me tome la atribucion de disolver la asociacion entre Edison y Charlie asignandole al FBI un nuevo enlace en el Jeffersonian.

\- Dios, Sweets... que mierda hiciste?

El psicologo tomo aire y exhalo lentamente sin dejar de mirar la puerta del ascensor.

\- Cree una situacion que pondra un pequeño shock para ambos. Dios y ellos me perdonen pero si yo ya no soporto esta situacion, imaginese como se sentira La Dra. Brennan. Booth era su ancla para situaciones emocionales y desconcertantes. Era a quien recurria frecuentemente y en quien confiaba sin reservas para confiarle lo mas intimo de su alma, aunque ella no crea en eso... pense que ella seria quien se romperia primero pero lo esta sobrellevando de manera adecuada. No me malinterprete. Se que extraña y le duele inmensamente la lejania y rechazo de Booth pero se ha adecuado a ser solo alguien que lo mira y observa de lejos... incluso me atreveria a decir que solo esta esperando.

\- Esperando? Esperando que?!

\- Esperando que el vuelva a ser el mismo. Le esta dando el tiempo que Booth le pidio hace años... y creame cuando le digo que ella puede esperar 30, 40 o 50 años hasta que el Seeley Joseph Booth que todos conocemos y queremos vuelva a la superficie.

\- No lo veo justo... el la trata como una total desconocida y ella solo lo acepta? Esa no es la Dra. Temperance Brennan que conozco!

\- Por supuesto Director Cullen. Nadie ha conocido jamas a la Dra. Temperance Brennan enamorada.

...

Por su parte, Angela Montenegro tambien tramaba un acercamiento entre el gelido agente del FBI y la ahora silente antropologa. Solo ella y Hodgins sabian de las visitas semanales que Parker Booth hacia a Brennan y ese fugaz pero alentador contacto era lo que le permitia a la cientifica seguir funcionando en el mundo terrenal. Angela estaba segura que Booth reaccionaria en cualquier momento e iria a pedirle perdon de rodillas a su amiga... el problema era que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para dejar de ser el Dr, Jeckyl y volver a ser Mr. Hyde y eso hasta el pequeño clon de Seeley Booth podia verlo claramente.

 _\- Porque Papa esta tan enojado con Bones, Tia Angie?_

 _\- Creo que ni el mismo lo sabe bien, Baby Booth..._

 _\- El me dijo que Bones siempre seria parte de nuestra familia pero uno no abandona ni deja de lado a su familia justo cuando mas lo necesita. No se que le ha pasado a Papa desde que regreso de Afganistan pero yo nunca dejare a Bones, lo prometo Tia Angie..._

Con el aliciente de aquella promesa y confiando en la antigua amistad que compartian, Angela detuvo a Seeley Booth materializandose en su camino hacia la oficina de Temperance.

\- Demasiada prisa, semental?

\- Buenos dias Angela... como esta el bebe?

\- El esta bien, yo tambien por cierto, Hodgins es fantastico y hasta Spike la iguana esta de maravilla pero sabes quien no ha estado muy bien por aqui los ultimos meses?

Booth sabia que para llegar a Bo... la Dra. Brennan, tendria que pasar primero la barrera de defensas de Angela Perly Gates Montenegro-Hodgins. Sabia que habia sido un asno completo cuando salio desporticando contra ella y el piloto maldito hace casi un mes por aquel beso compartido frente a sus ojos. El no tenia ningun dercho a reclamar... nunca lo habia tenido y nunca lo tendria pero ahora no se trataba de derechos sino de la seguridad e integridad de su ex compañera y por muy insensible que el fuera para con ella, no podia evitar al menos fingir que le importaba mientras se cubria las espaldas con un documento que lo exhoneraba a el y a su departamento si algo ocurria durante las investigaciones que ella y su nuevo compañero realizarian a partir de ese dia si fuera necesario.

\- Estoy aqui para hablar con ella... acerca de su nuevo compañero.

\- Sabes que eso es una mierda, Seeley Booth... tu eres su unico compañero.

\- Lamento reventar tu pompa de jabon, Angela pero entre ella y yo no hubo nada mas que trabajo y amistad. Y Dios sabe que no fue porque yo no quise!

\- No. Fue porque te olvidaste de usar ese par que tienes entre las piernas... ella se asusto ante tu proposicion y tu corriste como una gacela asustada en vez de plantarte como un varon y enamorarla como Dios manda!

\- Seis años Angela! Seis malditos años estuve ahi para ella! Me canse de verla salir con perdedores mientras yo me quedaba como el paño de lagrimas despues que la utilizaban y la despedazaban! Seis años me dedique a unir los pedazos rotos de Temperance Brennan y que obtuve al final?! Una patada en el trasero!

Angela se adelanto hasta meterle la cara en el rostro de manera salvaje y mirarlo con desprecio y rabia mezclados.

\- Eres un imbecil si crees que ella no sentia nada por ti! Le disloco el brazo a Chris Markam despues de ese beso y corrio para alcanzarte pero ya te habia dado el berrinche completo y huiste una vez mas! Huiste cuando ella te dijo que no tenia corazon para amarte! Lo hiciste nuevamente cuando la viste con Chris! Volviste a hacerlo al regresar para disolver su asociacion y dejarla a la deriva! Ella no es la cobarde en este embrollo! Eres tu! Tu y solamente tu Seeley Booth!

\- Angela!

La voz de Brennan llego a ambos demasiado cercana para su gusto. Estaban seguros que habia escuchado toda su discusion y junto con ella, todo titere con oidos en el maldito laboratorio.

Brennan avanzo hasta su mejor amiga y su ex compañero que todavia se miraban como queriendo saltar a despedazarse el uno al otro con la adrenalina corriendo a mil por todo su sistema circulatorio. Se coloco entre ellos y miro al hombre que habia puesto su mundo de cabeza con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir.

\- Tienes algo para mi Booth? Charlie estuvo aqui hace un rato y me puso al tanto de la situacion, ademas de entregar la documentacion necesaria a Cam. Desde ahora el sera mi compañero y reanudare mi contrato como el enlace del Jeffersonian para el FBI. Eso era lo que venias a comunicarme o hay algo mas que prefieras discutir conmigo?

Booth la miro a los ojos. Aquellos ojos turquesa que ahora estaban muy cerca de el... recordo la primera vez que discutieron ella le dijo que sea un policia que resuelve crimenes. Cuando la beso en la puerta de entrada de aquel bar despues de despedirla. Esos mismos ojos de tiempo que lo dejaban sin aliento y esos labios rojos que habia probado en mas de una ocasion...

Retrocedio avergonzado de su propia debilidad y corto el contacto visual desviando la vista a un lado despues de carraspear.

\- No Dra. Brennan... si Charlie ya lo dijo todo, no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui...

\- Ya almorzaste?

Booth escucho la preocupacion genuina en su tono de voz pero no podia dejar que sus paredes cayeran... ella no era confiable y podia cambiar de opinion en cualquier momento, decidiendo ir a comer con Chris, Angela o el mismo Charlie. No podia darle la ventaja y ceder. NO estaba listo. No queria sentirse vulnerable y que le destrocen el corazon nuevamente. Volvio a su forma hosca y directa cuando levanto la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse. Regresaba a su piloto automatico aunque la referencia la hacia recordar al idiota de Chris y eso le daba la rabia requerida para seguir con su actuacion.

\- No tiene que preocuparse por mi. Estoy bien y ya almorce. Que tenga un buen dia.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan decidio dejar que las cosas evolucionaran a su propio ritmo. Booth habia tenido el quiebre emocional frente a todo el laboratorio hacia casi 2 semanas atras y de ahi en mas, no se le volvio a ver por el Jeffersonian. Charlie Burns era un buen reemplazo en el area laboral. Preciso, fiable, exacto, amable, era como tener a su hermano Russ antes de los 19 años como compañero y Temperance entro en un estado mucho mas relajado que el habitual profesional y rigido. Podia confiar en las habilidades del agente Burns como compañero debido a la anterior interaccion con Booth. El le habia enseñado a interactuar a un nivel emocional y compartir pequeñas porciones de historia propia para establecer un nivel de confianza necesario para la superviviencia de su asociacion y tambien de sus vidas. Ella confiaba a ojos cerrados su vida en las manos de Seeley Booth por la relacion personal establecida entre ambos, pacientemente dibujada por el francotirador por años y utilizo los mismos patrones y pasos que Booth uso con ella al principio para desarrollar la relacion laboral con Charlie Burns.

En el corto tiempo que tenian de asociacion, lograron resolver 3 casos frios y recibieron una merecida felicitacion del departamento de Crimenes Mayores, la Direccion General del FBI y la Junta Directiva del Jeffersonian. Brennan estaba segura que el saber que ella estaba unica y absolutamente concentrada en su trabajo y en seguir atrapando criminales, le daria a Booth la confianza suficiente para acercarse sin presiones ni compromisos. Ella sabia perfectamente lo asustado que el estaba despues de sus continuas conversaciones en medio de las terapias con Sweets. El las llamaba "Charlas de amigos" pero era obvio que eran conversaciones controladas con el unico proposito de medir cuan profundamente habia afectado la lejania de Booth a la antropologa y Sweets una vez mas se dio cuenta del profundo cambio que se habia operado en su paciente y amiga.

\- Dra. Brennan... Temperance, dejeme decirle que estoy realmente complacido de como esta manejando toda esta situacion con el agente Booth. Su nivel de confianza ha incrementado mucho y su empatia es significativa. Hasta la Srta. Julian se ha dado cuenta de este gran cambio y esta gratamente sorprendida... afirma que sera la mejor en interrogatorios y cuando tenga que presentarse nuevamente ante un jurado en cualquier corte de justicia.

\- Si bien estoy procesando todavia lo ocurrido con Booth, se que cuando el llegue al punto de intentar una conversacion, yo no correre. Agradezco tus elogios en cuanto a mis crecientes habilidades interpersonales, Lance y transmitele mis agradecimientos a la Srta. Julian por mi... es probable que tengas mas oportunidades de verla ya que mis visitas al Edificio Hoover no son necesarias por el momento.

\- Esta manteniendo al margen al agente Booth de manera deliberada...?

\- Le estoy dando lo que se que necesita en este momento... tiempo y espacio para sanar y decidir.

\- Y si el decidiera que no desea volver a una asociacion con usted?. Ni laboral, ni amical y mucho menos... personal?

\- Para eso es este tiempo, Lance. Seeley tiene todo el derecho a evaluar si puede volver a confiar en mi despues de todo lo que paso y lo mismo ocurre conmigo. Estoy en un punto de inflexion en mi vida y necesito contar con alguien en quien pueda confiar a ciegas tanto mi existencia como mi corazon metaforico. A pesar de lo que yo pueda desear o esperar, todo debe seguir un curso de evolucion, eso es ineludible...

Brennan miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que iba un poco retrasada para una reunion con Charlie en el Royal Dinner. El dia anterior habian recibido una serie de casos recientes que parecian estar conectados. Las victimas tenian un patron en comun: Mujeres de exito en la cuspide de sus carreras, entre 25 y 35 años, solteras, fisicamente agraciadas, con solvencia economica e independientes. Vivian solas con una o mas propiedades a su nombre y familia relativamente distante. Temperance conocia personalmente a una de las victimas y este caso se le hacia sumamente raro pues estaba claro que el motivo principal de asesinato no habia sido robo o suplantacion de identidad ya que al momento de ser encontradas, las occisas contaban con todos sus documentos, joyas y dinero en el lugar del homicidio. Atrapar a este asesino y ponerlo en el sitio donde corresponde, carcel de maxima seguridad, le proporcionaba una dosis de alivio para su rutina diaria y el salir nuevamente al campo con Charlie le devolvia, aunque sea en apariencia, una pequeña cuota de normalidad en medio de sus conflictos personales. Podia confiar en que Charlie utilizaria su arma como medio de disuasión ante cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharlos en sus interrogatorios a sospechosos y posibles criminales en su habitat natural como casas o vecindario. Se puso de pie y se despidio de Sweets con una sonrisa que dejo mas que preocupado al psicologo.

Ella estaba lista para establecerse en una relacion comprometida, tanto fisica como afectivamente y lo que a Sweets le aterraba era que Booth no comprendiera eso a tiempo y se perdiera la oportunidad por la que habia estado rezando casi 6 años de su vida.

Temperance realmente esperaba que todo el tiempo otorgado a Booth sea lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta que ella no iba a ir a ningun lado. Esta vez no iba a correr a ninguna excavacion ni tampoco a ningun viaje inusitado a cualquier remoto lugar de este ancho y ajeno mundo. Ella estaria ahi, esperando. Habia decidido darle tambien su espacio y es por eso que no iba mas al Hoover, sino cuando su presencia era especificamente requerida por Cullen, Sweets o Charlie.

Ella estaba haciendo su parte y esperaba que sea suficiente...


	9. Chapter 9

Sin embargo, Booth pensó exactamente en lo contrario...

Después de unos días se dio cuenta que ella iba al Hoover pero nunca más se detenía en su oficina, solo iba a su antigua oficina de Crimenes Mayores que ahora era la oficina de Charlie. Escuchaba su risa y su voz a lo lejos... estaba a gusto con Charlie Burns? El la protegería hasta el punto de dar su vida por ella? Vigilará que coma a sus horas y que regrese a su casa a descansar? Tendrá la paciencia de explicarle las frases urbanas y la cultura pop? La ayudará cuando no pueda discernir sus sentimientos? Cuando se sienta confundida y triste? La abrazara cuando necesite un hombro en donde llorar?

Esto último incendio la pradera metafórica en la conciencia de Booth. Apretó los dientes con furia. Primero Chris Markam y ahora Charlie Burns? Quien seguiría en su lista? Hacker?! Cullen?!... incluso el alfenique de Sweets?!

Arrugó varios papeles de su escritorio formando una bola perfecta entre sus manos y arrojándola con furia en la papelera. De todos los posibles candidatos para ocupar el vacío a su lado, jamás lo había considerado ni tomado en cuenta...

 _Y como va a tomarte en cuenta si la rechazas, la alejas, le hablas bruscamente, la evitas a toda costa... que esperabas Seeley? Que viniera arrastrándose a pedirte perdón de rodillas? No seas iluso... ella jamás va a mirarte como un posible prospecto romántico si persistes en mantenerla a la distancia física y emocionalmente. Tu le enseñaste a abrirse a la gente, a ser consiente de las emociones y sentimientos de los demás, a ser compasiva y..._

El eco de la risa de Brennan volvió a encender el pasto en la mente de Booth, incinerando todas las reflexiones a su paso y cambiando su rostro de pensativo a encolerizado... Salió de su oficina, en la que acostumbraba enclaustrarse a piedra y lodo de 9 am a 6 pm, con una mirada furiosa y los agentes a su cargo sabían que debían dejarlo en paz...

Su visión periférica captó el movimiento de salida de Charlie y Brennan. El llevaba varios folios bajo el brazo y ella caminaba a su lado hablando alegremente y sonriendole sin pudor alguno. Los vio entrar al ascensor y decidió seguirlos para ver a donde se dirigían...

 _Seeley esto esta mal. Estas acosando y acechando a Temperance como uno de esos stalker de los cuales la protegías años atrás. Esto es ridículo y vergonzoso. Ella tiene todo el derecho a tener amigos dentro del Hoover o del FBI y eso no tiene porqué incomodarte o enloquecerte. .._

Booth escuchaba la voz en su mente. Una voz que sonaba extrañamente parecida a la de Pops y que el había llegado a relacionar como la voz de su conciencia. Quizá sí tomaba unos días de licencia y hablaba con su abuelo, tendría una perspectiva más amplia y se sentiría más conectado a la gente. Sus sentimientos habían regresado con fuerza pero eran todos de ira, furia, impotencia, rabia y desesperacion.

Desistió de su persecución inútil y volvió al Hoover, a la fortaleza de la soledad en que había convertido su oficina y a la ruma de papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio. Suspiro y decidió concentrarse en el presupuesto mensual en vez del eco de la risa de Temperance Brennan en su memoria.

 _La mejor decisión que pude tomar fue dejar de trabajar con ella y desvincular nuestra asociación. No negaré que la extraño pero es mejor asi... ella es libre y yo también..._

...

Charlie también tenía sus propias cavilaciones en cuanto a trabajar con Temperance Brennan.

 _Cuando me enteré que el Director Adjunto me había propuesto como enlace entre el Jeffersonian y el FBI casi me caigo de espaldas. Yo trabajando lado a lado con la leyenda de antropología forense del Jeffersonian? Y el Jefe Booth? Que no estaban juntos o algo así? No eran el dúo dinámico en la resolución de crímenes? Booth no mataría y se dejaría matar por ella? Y que vela sostengo yo en este entierro? Porque me han colocado como cordero al matadero? Dios... si no me mata Booth por robarle a su compañera, me mata la misma Dra. Brennan por interponerme entre ella y su caballero de brillante armadura estándar del FBI como dice Angela._

 _Todavía recuerdo como sucedieron las cosas..._

 _Tome valor y entre en la guarida del tigre... digo, sali del ascensor al piso de antropologia forense en el Jeffersonian. Sabia que al final del dia estaria sentado en una bañera totalmente adolorido por la paliza que estaba seguro, me daria la Dra. Brennan al darle esta desagradable noticia pero era parte de mi trabajo y yo realmente no decidia los cambios o las estravagancias que ocurrieran en el Hoover. Era un peon mas en el tablero de ajedrez y estaba a punto de ser puesto en jaque por la Reina de Hielo. Me acerque cautelosamente a la puerta de su oficina y toque para anunciarme._

 _\- Hola Charlie, Cullen llamo para decirme que vendrias. Supongo que traes los documentos listos y solo necesitan mi firma para comenzar nuevamente la asociacion._

 _\- Buenos dias, Dra. Brennan... antes de que me grite o intente dispararme le diré que no fue idea mía esta asociación sino del Jefe Cullen._

 _\- Esta bien Charlie, relajate. Ya habia sido informada con anterioridad de este nuevo proceso... Es mejor empezar inmediatamente con el caso, traes el file?_

 _Eso me sorprendió. Pensé que iba a descargar sobre mi su furia entera por la ruptura de su asociación con Booth... Que ya parecía ruptura amorosa más que de trabajo._

 _\- Si claro, Dra. Brennan aquí esta todo lo que tenemos hasta el momento..._

 _Charlie me paso los folios con algo de titubeo y suspire al ver que los rumores en el Hoover estaban más vivos que nunca. Revise la carpeta, dándome con una desagradable sorpresa._

 _\- Mmmm estás marcas las he visto. Fue un caso que trabajé con... No importa. Vamos al limbo... creo que ahí podremos ver los casos sin resolver..._

 _\- Claro Dra. Brennan, como usted indique._

 _Sonreía pero pude ver que se seco una lágrima rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. Serían ciertos los rumores? Ella y Booth fueron más que compañeros de trabajo? Sino porque ahora Booth la repeia como la lepra? La mire bajar por los escalones con un aire de tristeza implicita... Que diablos le hizo a Booth que fue imperdonable Dra. Brennan?_

 _\- Vamos... Hay que resolver esto. Tengo muchas evaluaciones pendientes de mis internos._

 _\- Por supuesto, Dra. Brennan, le ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance._

 _Bajamos al llamado limbo y comenzamos a revisar los archivos de casos frios en la computadora. Vi algunos casos similares e inmediatamente, salto otra investigación abierta que se me hacia inquietantemente familiar. Veamos el archivo para salir de dudas._

 _Mientras Brennan trabajaba en la computadora y se adentraba en los casos fríos, Charlie miraba todo a su alrededor con una mezcla de interés y pavor marcados en el rostro. Los cajones con luces que se sucedian hasta el techo y que dejaban ver la sombra opaca y mortecina de los huesos le infundieron un sentimiento visceral y ancestral de miedo y repulsion que necesitaria domar para continuar trabajando con el Jeffersonian._

 _Este lugar me produce escalofrios. Cómo diablos pudo enamorarse el Jefe Booth en este sitio donde todo llama a la muerte?_

 _Volvi a concentrarme en los archivos. El caso que llamo mi atencion era el caso abierto de Hilary Miller. Movi la cabeza y mire los files sobre el escritorio. Nunca antes habia tenido sentimientos viscerales o corazonadas en cuanto a los casos que desarrolle con Booth pero este llamaba poderosamente mi atencion porque conocia personalmente a la victima. No eramos grandes amigos pero ella iba a Hoover de vez en cuando, años atras y la salude varias veces. Muy joven, muy bonita y muy inteligente._

 _\- Comprobé el modus operandi, Dra. Brennan..._

 _\- Entonces creo que hemos llegado a la misma conclusion, Charlie. Estos tres casos tienen las mismas caracteristicas, desde las marcas similes hasta la misma arma. La evidencia apunta a que pertenecen al mismo autor... otro asesino en serie._

 _\- Si... eso me temía Dra. Brennan._

 _\- Debemos revisar el caso a profundidad, Charlie. Ahora somos el equipo de Crimenes Mayores y debemos darle voz a estas mujeres para poner a su asesino en el lugar que corresponde, la carcel y la maxima pena posible. Por lo pronto tenemos el modus operandi y los restos de las victimas para empezar con nuestra investigacion. Nos mantendremos informados de todos los hallazgos y acontecimientos tanto aqui en el Jeffersonian como en el Hoover y participare activamente en los interrogatorios ademas de acompañarte a las entrevistas con los sospechosos._

 _La mujer tenía un auto control envidiable... Si no fuera porque el Jefe me había comentado algunas cosas sobre ella para poder sobrellevarla, diria que no le importaba en lo mas minimo la ruptura de su asociacion con el Jefe Booth. La clave era mirarla a los ojos... Azul es alegria, verde es enojo, gris es tristeza..._

 _\- Llevaré los restos de las victimas a la sala de huesos y pediré las reconstrucciones faciales a Angela. Está tarde tendré noticias, Charlie. Ahora, me retiro..._

 _Y los ojos de la Dra. Brennan estaban nublados de gris... Tenia que hacer algo._

 _\- Dra. Brennan... puedo decir algo, por favor?_

 _\- No... Es mejor así, Charlie... estaremos en contacto._

 _\- Creo que usted no es la única que se equivoco..._

 _Corrió apenas empecé a hablar. Ella no es la Reina de Hielo que se rumorea en el Hoover, es mas creo que es una mujer muy incomprendida y voluntariamente se ha aislado del mundo para no sufrir. Moví la cabeza con pena... El Jefe Booth rompió sus esquemas y luego la dejo a la deriva... pero porque?_

El sonido del móvil corto mi linea de pensamiento devolviendome al presente. Estaba en el sofa de la oficina de Brennan intentando dormir un poco antes que mis recuerdos me atraparan sin opcion a dejarme pestañear siquiera un rato. Este caso me tenia los pelos de punta por las diversas aristas que tenia y Dios no lo quiera, estaba empezando a ver un patron repetitivo en las victimas que se relacionaba con alguien cercano. Me frote los ojos y vi la pantalla. Suspire, ahora que quiere el Jefe?

\- Burns al habla.

\- Tenemos nuevos antecedentes del caso con el Jeffersonian. Regresa al FBI de inmediato.

\- Pero Booth, estoy en el Jeffersonian con Brennan e ibamos a...

\- Eso no me interesa Charlie, solo ven rapido. Debes ver esta nueva información para continuar con el trabajo y poner al criminal detras de las rejas. Eso es lo que importa, no?

\- Está bien. La dejaré terminar con los restos para ir al Hoover. Le avisare que regresare por ella en una hora mas o menos...

\- Solo... desde ahora, solo el agente de enlace saldrá al campo.

\- Pero Booth! Ella es buena en el campo y tu lo sabes!

\- Son los nuevos lineamientos, agente Burns. No pondremos en peligro civiles sin entrenamiento oficial por un capricho al que accedi hace años... Si necesitas a un agente adicional como apoyo, se te asignará a solicitud.

\- Ella esta entrenada por ti! Por Dios! Tan mal te cayó su rechazo?!

\- Estoy a cargo Charlie... No me hagas repetir la informacion y solo transmitela, entendido?

Corté la llamada con una frialdad increible. Ya verian ellos con quien se estaban metiendo. Charlie y Brennan? Ja... ni en mis peores pesadillas y no si puedo evitarlo a como de lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

Se me fue la lengua... Booth me la iba a hacer de cuadros por defender a su ex... compañera? y a mi me iba a comer una tigresa furiosa al saber que no volvería al campo. Me pase las manos por el rostro... Dulce Bebe Jesus, que horrible día... El tono de timbrado de mensajes se activo otra vez y resople ya al borde de la frustracion... Cristo y ahora que ocurre?

 **Mensaje de Booth "Antes de volver al Hoover, no olvides indicarle las nuevas normativas a la antropologa. Gracias "**

Maldita sea mi suerte! Si no conociera tan bien a Booth diria que esta loco de celos... yo no voy a estar en el medio de esto, sea lo que sea. Le diré a Cullen lo que está pasando a ver si el hace entrar en razón al pelopidas de mi Jefe. Y ahora encima de todo este tormento con el Otelo de Booth, debo decirle a la Dra. Brennan que no volvera a salir al campo... Dios, en que mal momento acepte esta promocion y ascenso...

 **Mensaje de Booth** **"Tenemos la identificación. Regresa de inmediato, Burns. Es una orden!"**

 **Mensaje de Burns "Voy a hablar con mi compañera... dame tiempo para curar mis heridas y volver al Hoover..."**

Llegue a la oficina de la Dra. Brennan casi corriendo pero antes de informar de las nuevas disposiciones, ella me informo de los avances del caso.

\- Charlie, tenemos las recontrucciones faciales y la evidencia justifica nuestras sospechas. Las victimas son similes en edad y rasgos estatura, cabello castaño, caucasicas de ojos claros. Todas mujeres, todas independientes. Incluida la que no habia sido reportada, sin embargo Angela la encontro en una base de datos alterna... no me preguntes como lo hace, ella siempre da una respuesta fiable.

Mire la foto y mire a la Dra. Brennan. Realmente espero que estas noches sin dormir me esten pasando factura y que todo sea un producto de mi afiebrada imaginacion pero lo que puedo notar es que las 4 victimas guardan un parecido ligero con mi compañera y eso me produce mas escalofrios que enfrentarme a Booth. Asenti con la cabeza y apenas abri la boca para dar mi infame discurso, Brennan volvio a darme informacion sin que yo se lo pidiera.

\- Otro dato interesante es que las tres estaban vinculadas de alguna manera al mundo de la ciencia. La Dra. Miller fue una de mis internas hace varios años aquí en el Jeffersonian.

 **Mensaje de Booth "El nombre del sospechoso es Charles Mayer... preguntale a tu compañera si el nombre le es conocido"**

\- Dra. Brennan, conoce usted a algún Charles Mayer?

\- Un fan de mi serie de libros de misterio tenia ese nombre. Lo recuerdo porque hace unos años me abordo en una firma de autografos en Nueva York diciendo que era un Brennanita y extendiendome una invitacion a su circulo de lectura y oratoria que decline porque no me inspiraba confianza alguna.

\- Es el sospechoso.

\- Bien, habrá que ir por él. Dame unos minutos para recoger mis cosas e iremos de inmediato.

\- Con respecto a eso... El Jefe Booth cambio las normativas, usted ya no sale al campo porque es un civil no entrenado... Creame que me opuse a esta medida pero son ordenes de arriba. Intentare hablar nuevamente con el Jefe pero...

A mi no me iba a matar una antropologa que conoce tres artes marciales letales y maneja armas de fuego. Deberia ser Booth quien le dijera esto cara a cara. Deberia ser el quien viera la cara de asombro y posterior resignacion que acaba de poner la Dra. Brennan. Tendria que ser el quien tuviera el remordimiento y cargo de conciencia de quitarle a la pobre mujer algo que ama hacer y que hace magnificamente. Booth es un cobarde y pienso decirselo apenas llegue al Hoover. Se sento en su silla de escritorio y dejo su bolsa a su lado en el piso. Me miro con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

\- Bien Charlie. Se que todo esto realmente no es tu problema y que solo fue cuestion del azar que te vieras envuelto en este... predicamento entre el Director Adjunto y yo. No deseo meterte en problemas. Ve y comentame tus conclusiones despues que regreses de la entrevista. Yo estare aqui en el laboratorio hasta tarde.

Está vez no oculto las lagrimas y yo me senti mas pequeño y vil que una cucaracha. Maldito Booth! Porque no estas aqui para recoger los pedazos de tu desastre?! Ya se porque me enviaron a cubrir este puesto. Era lo suficientemente idiota para pensar que seria facil trabajar con mi ex jefe y su compañera porque los conocia con anterioridad... que equivocado estaba. Me enviaron a la boca del lobo precisamente por mi familiaridad con ambos! Brennan estaba llorando en serio y yo estaba atrapado entre mi trabajo y mi verguenza al hacer llorar a una mujer increible que no tuvo mas culpa que enamorarse de quien no debio hacerlo jamas. Que no daria yo por acercarme a ella y consolarla pero sabia que seria terriblemente malinterpretado y quien podria culparla? Si fuera yo, no volveria a confiar en un agente del FBI en mi vida...

\- Lo siento mucho Dra. Brennan... realmente lo siento tanto.

Dejando atras cualquier precaucion anterior, me acerqué e intente colocar una mano en su hombro pero me esquivo rápidamente y se levanto, secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y algo avergonzada por dejarme ver una debilidad pasajera. Yo no iba a hacerla sentir peor y me retire discretamente hasta ponerme al otro lado del escritorio.

\- Está bien, Charlie. Se que cuento con tu discreccion en cuanto a lo que acabas de mantendré informado si surgen nuevos aportes en cuanto a los restos.

\- Usted es ahora mi compañera, Dra. Brennan y se que no soy tan bueno como Booth pero si soy consiente de mis limites y le prometo que no voy a intentar cruzarlos sin su consentimiento. Yo la respeto Dra. Brennan, tengalo por seguro.

\- Te agradezco las palabras, Charlie pero ahora debes irte...

El filo acerado de su voz me hizo dar media vuelta y sali a paso redoblado del Laboratorio de Antropologia Forense. En que diablos me he metido Dios Todopoderoso? Tengo que jugar como espectador y jugador de segunda linea al tira y afloja entre la Dra. Brennan y mi Jefe y encima de todo escuchar las pavadas del Hoover acerca de como me quede con la cientifica sexy de Booth y como tal califico como su sucesor en todo el ancho y amplio sentido de la palabra... si esto sigue asi, pedire que me remuevan del puesto. Ahora a ir al otro lado de este juego de poker a cumplir con mi destino.

...

Llegue casi corriendo a la oficina del Jefe Booth. Estaba decidido a decirle sus verdades en la cara. No se puede ir por la vida lastimando mujeres y dejandolas a la de Dios mientras el se encuentra en la cima de su carrera gracias a ella. Entonces el la utilizo? Pero eso seria lo opuesto al Seeley Booth que todos conocemos... aunque si retrocedemos en el tiempo hasta la madre de su hijo, entonces... fue el quien no quiso casarse con Rebecca? Dios, ya me duele la cabeza y todo por una vida que ni siquiera es mia. Booth es un maldito sin entrañas y ademas de todo un excelente actor? No creo que tantos años de aparentar ser un santurron sean solo eso... apariencia. Aqui hay algo mas y me parece que tiene que ver con el viajecito a Afganistan de hace unos meses. Y si en vez de confrontarlo abiertamente, lo hago de manera indirecta para ver su reaccion?... Claro Charlie y despues te quedas sin trabajo por buen samaritano...

Llegue a la oficina del Jefe y toque la puerta. Me concedio el paso y solo me basto mirarlo tres segundos para darme cuenta que no debi levantarme de la cama este dia. Seeley Booth me escudriñaba atentamente, como un leon africano mirando a su proxima comida.

\- Espero que hayas comunicado las nuevas disposiciones de la oficina?

\- Si Booth, se lo dije tal y como querias.

\- Bien... Sweets irá contigo al interrogar al sospechoso. Dejo todo en tus manos. Yo... ya no me haré cargo de ningun caso.

Me di media vuelta sin agregar nada mas y me sente en mi sillon cogiendo papeles al azar de mi escritorio. Si decia algo mas, me iban a traicionar los celos y terminaria preguntandole como tomo la noticia, que cara puso, si dijo algo o solo lo acepto sin mas...

\- No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo me ocuparé de ella y no tendras que interactuar mas con Brennan. Todo el contacto con el Jeffersonian sera estrictamente monitoreado. Yo tomare cuidado del equipo y en especial de Temperance.

Booth levanto la vista y me miro como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Oh vaya... todavia le importa que alguien se le acerque a su ex compañera? Quiza pueda sacar algunas cosas en claro sin forzar mi despido y sin terminar con el rostro partido en dos...

 _Temperance? Este alfenique le dijo Temperance? De ninguna menera ella le permitio llamarla por su nombre de pila! Eso solo se lo permite a personas en las cuales confia o estan cerca de ella. Maldita sea Burns! Acaso tu...? No. Solo esta siendo amable para dejarme tranquilo y que sepa que ella estara protegida en todo momento. Aunque como limite su salida al campo, no creo que este muy contenta... Necesito saber que dijo, quiero saber si le importa! Si aun le importo!_

\- Como reaccionó ella cuando le dijiste que no saldria mas al campo? Puso algun impedimento? Quiso... hablar... conmigo? No... mejor no me digas. Ve... el doctor espera.

Charlie tuvo que reunir todo el autocontrol que poseia para no dejar caer la mandibula en el reluciente piso de madera de la oficina de Booth. Asi que eso era? Booth esta castigando a la Dra. Brennan por algo que hizo pero en el proceso esta castigandose a si mismo tambien? Eso quiere decir que en realidad no la esta alejando, sino que esta actuando como un verdadero estupido porque no sabe como lograr que ella se le acerque?... oh Dios, uno pensaria que despues de tantos años y tantas mujeres que he visto desfiliar por aqui, Booth ya tendria algo de estrategia para atraer a la hembra alfa.

\- Cómo querías que reaccionara? Le dolió mucho Booth pero lo tomo con calma y dijo que si eso era lo que habias decidido, eso era lo que ella iba a hacer.

\- Bien Charlie, gracias por tu sinceridad pero no lo olvides... el vinculo con el Jeffersonian es solo laboral. Entendiste?

\- Sabes Booth, yo te admiraba por ser un hombre honorable pero lo que hiciste con la Dra, Brennan no tiene nombre.

\- Charlie, realmente estas buscando la baja con estas declaraciones. No olvides que soy tu superior y que puedo despedirte por insubordinacion y desacato!

\- No... te lo voy a decir y si quieres me despides despues... La mataste en vida!

\- Que yo la maté en vida? Que fui yo quien mato a Temperance Brennan en vida?! No tienes ni jodida idea de lo que estas hablando Burns!

Me apoye a dos manos en el escritorio para levantarme y enfrentarlo cara a cara. Yo la mate en vida? Ella me asesino los sentimientos! Me mato la conciencia! Me destazo el corazon y bailo encima de los pedazos! Se metio con cuanto hombre le paso frente a las narices y yo me quede como el burro amarrado en la puerta del baile! Todavia recuerdo sus palabras: "No te necesito Booth, me ire con Chris y su compañia sera tan entretenida por la noche como lo fue toda la tarde..." Mil veces maldita sea!

Bien Charlie, ya hiciste enojar a tu Jefe y ahora viene por ti a partirte la crisma por entrometido. Si me voy a ir al hospital con la mandibula rota que sea porque dije todo lo que tenia carcomiendome por dentro y no me guarde absolutamente nada. Sostuve su mirada furiosa y me adelante un paso para que sepa que no me voy a ir sin dar pelea.

\- Tu la hiciste bajar la guardia sólo para engatusarla y luego dejarla! Deberias verla, parece un alma en pena en ese sotano escalofriante y lleno de huesos al que tan acertadamente llamaste limbo. Ahi la mandaste Booth... sin pena ni remordimiento.

\- Deberias preguntar que fue lo que en realidad pasó! Porque la única mujer que me hizo trizas el corazon dos veces en mi maldita vida, fue ella! Asi como lo oyes, Burns! La proxima vez que intentes defender a alguien, asegurate de escuchar ambas versiones de la puta historia! Y vete de una vez, no tengo porque seguir dandote explicaciones!

Estuve a un milimetro de darle un puñetazo en la cara y hundirle el rostro a Charlie hasta la nuca pero terminaria despedido, humillado y sin forma de seguir sustentando mi triste vida; ademas de que le daria el gusto a Rebecca de quitarme definitivamente la custodia de Parker... toda mi vida es una maldita complicacion.

Decir que estoy sorprendido es una subestimacion. Ella lo desprecio... dos veces? Dios... eso debio doler tan horriblemente como echar sal en una herida abierta. Si en algo tiene razon Booth, es en que no intente averiguar su lado de la historia... Me siento un perfecto idiota. No seguire jugando la carta ambigua con Booth. Soy el compañero de la Dra. Brennan y nada mas... sin embargo, quiero que sepa que no deseo que la moleste mas. No podria trabajar con ella y tener mi conciencia tranquila sabiendo que cualquier maniobra suya repercute en su estado de animo.

\- Todo el Hoover sabe como la trataste en casa de un sospechoso... Es mi compañera maldita sea y no quiero que su rendimiento baje cada vez que estas relacionado!

\- Tranquilo, no lo estaré más. Y ella no es tu compañera... es solo un enlace.

\- Ese es el maldito problema Booth, te has vuelto un automata. Por eso te eligieron para ser Administrativo!

\- Largate, Charlie... Sweets te espera.

\- Y si, es mi compañera pero descuida... yo no voy tras sus pantalones. A mi me interesa su cerebro.

\- Que diablos estas diciendo?!

\- Lo que escuchaste. Si ocurre, ocurre... pero yo no hago promesas que no cumplo.

No me importo nada. Mi mi trabajo, ni la mandibula de Charlie, ni las amenazas de Rebecca. Simplemente reaccione y tome conciencia de lo que hice al ver a Charlie en el suelo, apretandose el puente de la nariz para frenar la hemorragia. Que se de por bien servido que no esta inconsiente en el piso pulido de mi oficina.

\- Vete de una maldita vez, Burns... ve a la enfermeria a que te arreglen la nariz y desparece de mi vista. Solo por nuestra amistad no voy a despedirte ni a colocar esto en tu registro... pero no habra segunda oportunidad, me oiste?

\- Por fin estas sintiendo algo Jefe Booth... aunque sea ira.

\- Si furia! Asi que largate y es la ultima vez que te lo pido!

Me levante con dificultad y me largue tal como me lo ordeno mi Jefe. La Dra. Brennan jamás me miraría como miraba a Booth ni tendríamos "ese tipo de relacion" pero si por una fracción de segundo lograba poner celoso a mi Jefe, aun a sabiendas de que no soy el tipo de Temperance Brennan... creo que algo todavía podía rescatarse entre esos dos.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Este capitulo, contiene una descripción muy vívida de un sacrificio ritual de la época maya. Están advertidos...**_

* * *

Booth suspiró pesadamente frente a la puerta de Rebecca. Levantó el puño para tocar la madera pero lo bajó inmediatamente. Podria estar tantos dias con el niño sin estallar de rabia o ira? Volvió a temblar sin control. Desde ayer no podía controlarse debidamente y había llamado a Sam Cullen para decirle que tomaba días de licencia por enfermedad, sin decir exactamente de que padecía.

Por raro que parezca, Cullen acepto esa triste excusa y no solo le dio 3 dias sino una semana de licencia pero sin goce de haberes.

\- Debería despedirte pero se que estas pasando por mucha mierda en este momento y a pesar de todo, sigues siendo uno de mis mejores hombres al mando. Booth... Seeley, aprovecha este tiempo para juntar todo lo que te paso en este año y dejarlo atrás... no me importa como lo hagas siempre y cuando no trasgredas la ley. Emborráchate, enciérrate toda la semana con alguna amiga, ve a apostar hasta los ahorros de tu hijo... Dios! No me importa lo que mierda tengas que hacer para volver a tus sentidos pero te advierto que si vuelves a tocar a alguno de tus agentes al mando o incluso si haces algo contra ALGUIEN en el Jeffersonian, por mínimo que sea, no solo voy a despedirte. Te degradare tanto que no podrás conseguir trabajo ni de investigador privado porque nadie aceptara trabajar contigo después que sepan todo lo que tengo archivado y acumulado contra ti aquí en el FBI! Esta claro?!

No le quedo mas que asentir y salir de la oficina de Cullen con el rabo entre las piernas. Ningun agente lo miro al pasar mientras se retiraba al ascensor. Lo ignoraban abiertamente. La puerta de Sweets nunca se abrio como el pensaba. El psicologo finalmente se habia rendido con el y en realidad no podia culparlo. Estaba el el mismo borde el precipicio. Solo presiono el boton y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron para empezar el descenso real y metaforico de su perra vida.

Estaba a punto de perder su carrera, su trabajo, sus amigos... a ella ya la habia perdido desde lo que ocurrio esa misma noche...

Necesitaba este viaje. Lo necesitaba urgente o terminaria explotando en un volcan de ira incontenible y nadie podria salvarse de dicha erupcion. Lo que habia hecho no tenia perdon de Dios...

Sacudio la cabeza, decidido a no pensar en lo acontecido 5 horas atras pero las imagenes seguian repitendose en su mente... Cerro los parpados con fuerza mientras luchaba por tranquilizarse y olvidar toda la maldita tarde y noche de ayer.

 _\- Largo! Fuera! No quiero volver a verte jamas!_

 _\- Pero porque?... Que fue lo que hice?... Porque estas tan enojado?_

 _El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse en su cara fue tan fuerte como un balazo y lo hizo estremecer por la canallada que estaba haciendo. Dudo un momento entre volver a su dormitorio e ir tras ella... Para que? No acababa de echarla a la calle como una cualquiera? Se llevo las manos a la cabeza temblando..._

La puerta frente a el se abrio, regresandolo al momento presente y revelando a una enojada pero mas que nada preocupada Rebecca tras ella. La abogada sabia de las estupideces que el padre de su hijo estaba realizando por boca del mismo Parker, Angela, Cullen y hasta de Temperance. La antropologa habia ido unas horas antes a su casa para estar un rato con el niño y la rubia sabia que algo terrible habia pasado solo con ver el rostro desencajado y los ojos rojos y abultados de la mujer a la que su hijo queria como una segunda madre. Decido escuchar la otra version de la historia antes de convertirse en juez y verdugo.

\- Ibas a tocar la puerta alguna vez o solo viniste a realizar una catarsis? Tengo que saber si estas bien, Seeley, no voy a exponer a mi hijo...

\- Nuestro hijo...

\- NO voy a exponer a nuestro hijo a tu temperamento volatil y explosivo de los ultimos meses. Sabes cuantas veces Parker ha sido llevado al psicologo solo este mes?

Esa informacion golpeo a Booth en lo mas hondo. Su niño habia ido al psicologo? Por su culpa? Recordo las veces que el mismo estivo en el consultorio de Sweets negandose a hablar de su padre porque queria enterrar en lo mas hondo de su mente todo lo que Edwin le habia hecho... Parker, lo odiaria ahora tal como el odiaba a su padre? Rebecca estaba aqui para decirle que su hijo no queria salir mas con el?

\- Parker... no quiere verme?

\- Pasa Seeley, tenemos mucho de que hablar...

...

Estaba en el limbo examinando unos restos de la segunda guerra mundial. Era en este tipo de situaciones que echaba tanto de menos mi capacidad de compartimentar y seguir adelante. No tenia ni la menor idea como iba a poder salir de esto... Ni siquiera podia empezar a descrbirlo. Era ironico que siendo una autora de best sellers no lograra encontrar las palabras adecuadas para trasmitir lo que ocurria dentro de mi.

Como describir algo que no existe pero duele como si lo hiciera?

En mis años de antropóloga, había visto de primera mano los restos de sacrificios humanos de diversas culturas. Los Incas, Mayas y Aztecas solo por citar algunas; extraían el corazón palpitante desde las extrañas del cuerpo aun con vida como la máxima ofrenda a sus dioses. El corazón sangrante y aun caliente por la sangre que contenía, emitía una o dos pulsaciones en la mano del sacerdote oficiante y eso les brindaba el oráculo para descifrar al futuro de su pueblo. La victima estaba lo suficientemente sedada como para no gritar o espantar a la muchedumbre congregada en torno al altar de sacrificio pero sentía todo. La incisión en el pecho con el cuchillo ceremonial, la sangre que corría por su piel, la retracción de los huesos de la cavidad toráxica a manos del sacerdote, el sonido crujiente de los mismos al romperse, el ingreso de las manos dentro de su cuerpo vivo y palpitante, el corte de las arterias que lo iban privando de vida y oxigeno para llegar al punto culminante de sentir como se le iba la vida viendo al sacerdote con su propio corazón en la mano, como ofrenda al Inti, Quetzalcoalt, Hultzilopochtli o el dios que sea...

Calmaría de alguna manera a Booth, el hecho de saber que me siento como una victima de sacrificio siendo el mismo, el sacerdote oficiante?

Que Booth me quitará el ir al campo era solo una prueba más de que odiaba mi presencia y eso podia entenderlo hasta cierto punto, analizando todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros el ultimo año.

Pero lo que hizo ayer... podria compartimentarlo alguna vez?

No dudaba que podria perdonarlo pero... podria dejarlo atras como si no hubiera pasado nunca?

Habia dado ordenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie al lim... a la sala interna de huesos. Sabia que Angela me buscaria por todas partes hasta encontrarme y querria una descripcion pormenorizada de mi estado animico... francamente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y mucho menos para el interrogatorio implacable al que me someteria mi mejor amiga por mi salida abrupta del Jeffersonian el dia de ayer proclamando a viva voz que iba a arreglar cuentas con Seeley Booth de una buena vez por todas.

Nunca pense que el ajuste de cuentas seria para mi y no estaba en condiciones de ofrecer ninguna explicacion al respecto, ni a Angela ni a nadie. Todavia no podia explicarme bien que diablos habia pasado y mucho menos pretendia explicarselo a otro ser humano.

El telefono vibro en mi bolsillo y por un corto segundo me congele en el sitio... seria el? Para que me enviaria un mensaje? Porque? Con que fin? No habian sido lo suficientemente claras sus acciones de la noche anterior?

Tome valor y saque el movil de mi bolsillo. Me obligue a abrir la bandeja de mensajes... nada podia ser mas doloroso que lo que ocurrio ayer...

Suspire aliviada. Era un mensaje de Charlie en el cual me informaba que iba a interrogar al sospechoso acompañado del Dr. Sweets. Apenas tuviera la información conplilada y ensamblada con las notas del caso, vendría al Jeffersonian para continuar con la investigación. Admitía que todavía tenia el rostro amoratado por el puñetazo de Booth pero que eso le daría la impresión de policía malo y que Sweets haría la personificacion del policia bueno para intimidar al sospechoso y que pueda darles toda la informacion que sepa.

Suspire. Esa era una de las tacticas que utilizabamos Booth y yo para acalambrar a los sospechosos en la sala de interrogatorios del Hoover. Mire los restos del soldado que yacian sobre mi mesa de trabajo. Estaba dejando que mis emociones tomaran el control y eso significaba que no avanzaria nada mas hoy. Guarde los restos con cuidado en la caja de color blanquecino y los ubique en su respectivo estante entre los miles de cajones que albergaban restos en igual nivel de importancia.

Volvi a mi oficina, saque mi cartera y mi laptop, cambie mi bata de laboratorio por mi abrigo y despues de redactar mi informe sali del laboratorio con direccion al estacionamiento. No vi a nadie conocido en el laboratorio, solo los tecnicos e internos que rotaban en las diversas areas. Angela se habria cansado de esperarme y Hodgins le habria suplicado irse a casa. Cam debia llegar temprano para cenar con Michelle. Mis internos tenian sus propias vidas y expectativas. Que lejos quedaban los días en que todo estaba bien y yo podia sentir que tenia una familia...

Llegue a mi departamento vacio sin mas ganas que darme una ducha y dormir hasta que no recuerde nada. Pase frente a la mesa de comedor sin mirar realmente pero mi vision periferica capto un objeto que no se encontraba ahi cuando sali por la mañana y estaba segura que no habia tal objeto en mi apartamento... al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Una rosa roja?

Recorde el caso de Gormogon. El asesino me envio las rotulas ensangrentadas de una de las victimas por correo. Por precaucion, me calce guantes quirurgicos que siempre guardaba en casa desde ese incidente y me acerque a la flor. Tenia una tarjeta con un breve mensaje. Mi mente volo hacia los pormenores del caso de asesino multiple que seguiamos actualmente.

Las víctimas no recibían flores días antes de ser asesinadas? Lei el escueto mensaje.

 _ **Para: Temperance**_

 _ **De: Su mas devoto admirador...**_

 _ **Usted será la ultima.**_

Vaya, alguien quería matarme y ya no tenia quien me protegiera las 24 horas del dia. Me encogi de hombros. No era el primer admirador demente que tenia como autora de best sellers listada en el New York Times... pero si era el primero que habia llegado a violar la intimidad de mi hogar sin que nadie, incluida la seguridad de mi edificio, se diera cuenta.

Bueno, ningun admirador lo habia logrado en realidad hasta el momento, solo el asesino de Howard Epps...

Tome fotos a todo desde mi movil y se las envíe a Charlie junto con un mensaje.

 _ **"Parece que ya sabemos hacia donde apuntaba el asesino con la fisonomia de las victimas..."**_

Por muy cansada que estuviera, no podia quedarme en mi casa ahora que habia sido vulnerada por un asesino en serie, psicopata y obsesionado conmigo.


	12. Chapter 12

Seeley estaba mirando la cerveza que tenia en la mano como si fuera la ultima obra de arte en el mundo. La platica con Rebecca se repetia en su mente...

 _"Como que mi hijo no quiere salir conmigo hasta que arregle mis problemas con la Dra. Brennan?... Te juro Rebecca que si lo has influenciado o manipulado para que diga eso...!_

 _Seeley para! Estas tan enojado en este momento que estoy tentada a llamar a la policia para que te saque de mi casa! Podrias por un momento pensar en lo que te he dicho?!_

 _Que tengo que pensar?! Mi hijo prefiere a la Dra. Temperance Brennan en vez de a mi! Su padre! Su carne y sangre! Debiste decirme que cuando el se negaba a verme, se iba de lo mas feliz a casa de ella a pasar el fin de semana! Asi que si no podia engatusarme para hablar conmigo, tenia que robarme la compañia y el amor de mi hijo?!_

 _Seeley! En serio no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! Asi que era cierto lo que Angela Montenegro y Samuel Cullen me dijeron?! Tu me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella! Y no me creo que lo del viaje a Afganistan sea simplemente porque te entro el patriotismo una vez mas! Regresaste de ese maldito viaje convertido en un patan sin sentimientos ni escrupulos! En serio has cambiado tanto?! En serio la odias tanto?!_

 _Odiarla? Seeley se calmo en un segundo cuando escucho esa palabra en boca de su ex amante... el no odiaba a Temperance... no?... escarbo en lo mas profundo de su alma y se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de calor y ternura que sentia en el pasado cuando pensaba en ella no estaba mas ahi... en su lugar habia un frio insoportable y una rabia inmensa..._

 _Se sento de golpe en la mesa al lado de la madre de su hijo. Su mirada fija hacia la nada y la boca abierta sin lograr pronunciar una palabra indicaban que habia llegado a una conclusion o realizacion._

 _Rebecca vio esta falta de reaccion como una invitacion a continuar con su discurso._

 _Parker esta muy afligido porque ve que Temperance se ha vuelto fragil y vulnerable y siendo el muchacho perspicaz que es, sabe que eso se debe en gran parte a tu cambio de actitud con respecto a ella. La mujer es estoica pero no es de fierro, Seeley..._

 _Todos piensan en ella... Todos sienten lastima por ella... Todos compadecen su situacion y todos piensan que soy un gran pedazo de mierda... Alguno se digno preguntarme como me sentia? Alguno se preocupo por mi cuando me fui a Afganistan de repente? Cuando regrese solo vi una gran multitud de gente diciendome que era un idiota insensible... como tu lo estas haciendo en este momento Rebecca... pero en realidad nadie se preocupo por mi..._

 _Cortalo Seeley! Eres un gran pedazo de mierda y lo reafirmo! Todos te preguntamos que paso cuando regresaste de Afganistan y nos cerraste! Nos dijiste que nos metamos en nuestros asuntos y te dejaramos tranquilo, aunque no con esas palabras y no voy a repetirlas porque mi hijo de nueve años vive en esta casa!_

 _Booth recordo exactamente lo que dijo y a quien se lo dijo. Los rostros preocupados de sus amigos empezaron a desfilar por su mente... Porque no lo recordaba hasta ahora? Porque cada vez que pensaba en Temperance solo podia sentir dolor, ira e impotencia? En que momento el amor cambio a odio?_

 _Amor? Odio? Su cabeza empezo a dar vueltas y su estomago se contrajo haciendole sentir arcadas... El odiaba a Bones? El solo hecho de formar esa oracion en su mente le repelia y puso a todo su organismo en alerta maxima... No quiso contestarse esa pregunta hecha desde el fondo de su alma... tenia miedo de conocer la respuesta._

 _Sin embargo, el silencio prolongado de Seeley daba mas combustible para la diatriba encolerizada de Rebecca Stinson._

 _Insultaste a Angela, mandaste a mala parte a Cam, ignoraste olimpicamente a tu abuelo Hank...!_

 _Rebecca..._

 _Te recuerdo que no solo Charlie recibio uno de tus histericos puñetazos, sino que le dejaste un ojo morado a Jack Hodgins por semanas!_

 _Rebecca, tienes un Ginger Ale... por favor?_

 _La rubia dejo de hablar y miro fijamente al padre de su hijo. Se veia un poco verde y temia que en cualquier momento terminara devolviendo el almuerzo o la cena en el piso de su cocina. Corrio al refrigerador y le trajo una botella helada._

 _Seeley se la bebio de golpe y el liquido helado refresco sus entrañas, dandole la oportunidad para respirar tranquilo y calmarse lo suficiente como para continuar la conversacion._

 _Cullen me dio una semana de vacaciones. Necesito pensar. Necesito relajarme y olvidarme de todo por unos dias... Necesito a Parker, el es una de mis anclas a tierra, una de las pocas personas que me importan y me impiden volverme loco en este momento... Se lo que estas pensando y no... no ire solo con Parker. Amo a mi hijo y se que soy algo inestable en este momento. Pops nos acompañara a Los Apalaches... El y mi abuela nos llevaban a Jared y a mi cada invierno que lograban ahorrar lo suficiente... Rebecca, te lo pido como el mas grande favor que me has hecho hasta este momento... por el bien de mi cordura, dejame llevar a mi hijo..._

 _Su ex habia accedido despues de quedar en silencio unos minutos. Cuando el fue a la habitacion de Parker, el niño lo miraba entre enojado y receloso y a Seeley se le resquebrajo un poco el muro de hielo que tenia alrededor del corazon._

 _Parker... lo siento tanto, hijo... necesito descansar y se que no he sido el mismo desde que regrese de mi gira a Afganistan pero te prometo que voy a trabajar en mi comportamiento para que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes... tu... no me tienes miedo, verdad?_

 _Nunca te he tenido miedo, Papa... estoy molesto contigo._

 _Entiendo que mi forma de comportarme contigo ha sido pesima, amigo. Dejame remediarlo por favor..._

 _Papa, no estoy molesto por tu comportamiento... Mama me dijo que estabas enfermo despues de todo lo que habias visto en la guerra y que tenia que ser paciente contigo..._

 _No entiendo, entonces porque estas molesto?_

 _Porque heriste intencionalmente a Bones! La hiciste llorar varias veces! la he visto en el laboratorio, en su casa, aqui en la cocina conversando con Mama. Sabias que hoy estuvo aqui y a pesar que sonreia cuando jugaba conmigo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados? Cuando le pregunte si estaba triste por tu culpa ella me dijo que no, que era culpa suya y que no me preocupara por eso pero yo la escuche hablar con Mama en la cocina antes que subiera a verme... porque la odias Papa? Tu me la presentaste cuando yo era un niño pequeño, la dejaste entrar en mi vida y me dijiste que ella era familia..._

 _Seeley apreto los puños y conto hasta diez con los ojos cerrados. No queria enfadar mas a su hijo pero parecia que ELLA estaba en todas partes. Despues de lo que habia pasado entre ellos esa madrugada, tenia que alejarse para tomar perspectiva y conocer la repuesta a la pregunta que tanto temia hacerse. Por lo pronto, debia calmar a su niño y una mentira blanca seria util y necesaria._

 _Ella no es nuestra familia y nunca lo sera, Parker... lamento habertela presentado cuando tenias cuatro años pero sinceramente pense que eramos amigos... no fue asi... no la odio y creo que he sido un poco brusco con ella pero por ahora lo unico que puedo hacer es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y quizas, en algun momento, podamos sentarnos como adultos a conversar alturadamente acerca de lo que nos paso..._

 _Lo prometes?_

 _Lo prometo, hijo... Ahora te ayudare a empacar porque iremos de vacaciones con Pops. Solo tu, el, yo y mucha nieve para jugar, esquiar y hacer muñecos de nieve. Olvidemonos de todo por unos dias y despues todo sera mejor..._

Ahora, mientras su abuelo y su hijo dormian cada uno en su cama, el miraba la noche despejada y estrellada desde el balcon de su habitacion en el hospedaje. Habia decidido apagar su movil por todo el resto del viaje. Un ultimo mensaje a Rebecca diciendole que habian llegado bien y esa seria su ultima comunicacion en siete dias calendario.

Habia conversado con Pops acerca de lo que habia ocurrido entre el y Temperance el dia anterior y el anciano le habia dado un buen sopapo indio despues de gritarle que no lo habia criado para ser un mal hombre sordido y mucho menos con la mujer a la que el queria como una nieta.

 _Estas jodido, Camaron! A una mujer como ella no puedes tratarla asi! Que mierda tienes en la cabeza?! Si ella todavia te habla despues de todo lo que le has hecho, deberas resarcir el daño que hiciste! Podria simplemente darte de nalgadas como un muchaho si tuviera 10 años menos! Me averguenza saber que no te crie bien.._

 _No Pops! Yo... se que no debi hacerlo. Estaba furioso y ella se me enfrentaba... yo no lo maneje bien..._

 _El anciano se giro con una rapidez inusitada para sus años y le dio un buen puñetazo a su nieto mayor con la rabia de no poder detener el curso que estaba tomando con su negacion y terquedad. Tuvo que aplicar el tratamiento de choque._

 _Quieres ser igual a EL?! Eh?! Eso es lo que estas buscando?!_

 _NO! Yo no soy igual a EL!_

 _Estas actuando como EL! Has herido a Temperance mucho mas de lo que cualquier otro idiota pudo hacerlo! El casi mato a tu madre! Eso es lo que quieres?! La compensacion por lo que le hicieron a tu madre?! Vas a matarla para sentir que puedes cerrar ese capitulo en tu vida?!_

 _NO!_

 _Seeley temblaba de manera incontrolable. Matar a Bones?! JAMAS! Asi ella lo hiriera mil veces y de mil maneras. El no podia hacer eso. No iba a hacer eso jamas!_

 _Pues eso es lo que estas haciendo Seeley! Quiza no le quites la vida de manera literal pero al castigarla con tu desprecio despues de un encuentro tan intimo, simplemente la estas volviendo nada, polvo... vacio... tal y como la trataron cuando era una niña desamparada... no te das cuenta, hijo?_

 _Pops... yo no se que hacer... tengo miedo de que ella solo de la vuelta y me deje nuevamente por el primer hombre que se le atraviese en el camino..._

 _Sabes que esas fueron las mismas palabras que me dijo tu padre antes de empezar a maltratar a tu madre? Estas al borde, Seeley... recapacita! Esto no tiene porque terminar como la historia de tus padres!_

Habia prometido tomarse un tiempo para retroceder y analizar paso por paso todo lo que ocurrio desde esa infame noche fuera del Foundings Fathers. Quiza podria encontrar el punto exacto en el cual las cosas fueron cuesta abajo. Tenia que detenerse en esa espiral descendente de rencor y resentimiento o terminaria igual que Edwin Booth.

Y el amaba demasiado a Bones como para dejar que pase eso.

Seeley se quedo pasmado con la cerveza en la mano.

Amaba a Bones? Tiempo presente?

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y gimio cerrando los ojos. Debia ser valiente y enfrentar los hechos como hombre. Eso fue lo que fallo con su padre. No tuvo las agallas ni el valor de enfrentarse a sus fantasmas y demonios del pasado y termino sucumbiendo a ellos.

El no podia dejarse ganar. No iba a ser como su padre...

Se reafirmo en la decision de desconectarse absolutamente del mundo. Nada mas que su pequeño mundo. Su abuelo y su hijo eran todo lo que necesitaba por el momento para ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Despues de este tiempo, asumiria la culpa de sus errores y sus acciones y volveria a dar la cara y ser un verdadero hombre para afrontar sus transgresiones frente a su amigos y frente a ella. Ella debia ser la primera en saber que volvia...

El mundo no se iba a caer a pedazos solo porque el se tomara un tiempo para recomponerse y pensar.

o si?


	13. Chapter 13

\- Es usted Charles Meyer?

\- El que viste y calza, señores, a que se debe esta cordial visita a ultimas horas de la tarde?

\- Buenas tardes, Sr. Mayer Soy el Dr. Lancelot Sweets y este es el agente Charles Burns.

Charlie entorna sus ojos oscuros y su expresion cambia para dar la mejor version de policia malo que se puede en esta situacion. En serio que el golpe que le dio Booth en la nariz, con la mancha amoratada en medio de los ojos y la banda de acupresion sobre el tabique le dan un aspecto de maton a sueldo que generalmente no posee y ayuda en estos casos de interrogatorio pues Mayer abrio sus ojos al mirarlo y por un momento perdio la compostura. Tampoco ayuda que el agente sienta repulsion e ira contenida por el hombre frente a el y que lleva su mismo nombre de pila. El sospechoso recupera su aire confiado y los invita a pasar a su casa ofreciendoles tomar asiento en la sala de estar, atiborrada de libros y estanterias de roble.

\- En que los puedo ayudar?

\- Vinimos a conversar con usted sobre...

Charlie siente la vibracion en el bolsillo de su pantalon y mientras deja que Sweets hable y haga algo de tiempo, mira el remitente y abre el mensaje con las fotos y el texto que su compañera le ha enviado. Palidece de rabia y endurece el menton. Asi que todo este macabro juego tenia un solo referente? La voz aflautada de Mayer lo saca de sus cavilaciones

\- Sobre que agentes?... Tengo una reunión importante esta noche a la cual no puedo llegar tarde.

\- Tres jóvenes han sido asesinadas en estos últimos meses y necesitamos la mayor informacion posible de amigos y allegados para dar con el asesino.

\- Si he visto las moticias... Lamentable... en la flor de la vida

\- Su ADN esta presente en las tres escenas de crimen. Podria explicarnos como es eso posible?

\- Si... eran tres amigas muy cercanas del fanclub de los libros de la Dra. Temperance Brennan. No es un secreto que los Brennanitas nos reunimos semanalmente.

\- Tendrá que acompañarnos al Hoover.

\- Me encantaria ayudar pero como les dije, debo estar en una reunion importante en unos minutos...

\- Esta no es una solicitud, Sr. Mayer. Estamos investigando tres asesinatos que pueden o no estar relacionados y en ese caso estariamos hablando un asesino serial. Se requiere su presencia para un interrogatorio en la sede del FBI y si usted se niega, lo arrestaremos por obstruccion de la justicia.

\- Aparte del ADN que se explica facilmente ya que he dicho sin coacccion que era amigo de las tres victimas, encontraron alguna prueba en mi contra? Porque les puedo dar con lujos de detelles las fechas y las horas en las estuve en sus apartamentos y personas que lo pueden confirmar.

Charlie gruñe por lo bajo. Es cierto que si no hay una orden, Mayer puede negarse a ir con ellos ya que no es un sospechoso principal... al menos hasta el momento. Decide jugar el enfoque que converso con Sweets antes de realizar el interrogatorio y deja al psicologo elaborar las preguntas.

\- Usted tiene comunicacion con la Dra, Brennan?

\- He mantenido un correo constante con ella por sus últimas publicaciónes y por supuesto que la sigo en redes sociales.

\- Si ha mantenido contacto por correo y redes sociales, significa que ella los ha leido y devuelto para que la comunicación siga constante y no lo ha dejado solo en visto.

Sweets interviene para evaluar las respuestas y reacciones frente a la tremenda mentira que Mayer les esta intentando vender. Lance sabe que la Dra. Brennan es muy selectiva en cuanto a amistades y no interactua con nadie a la ligera. Mayer sonrie de lado y no es nada amable la expresion que tiene en el rostro. Tanto el psicologo como el agente Burns entienden que tratan con una personalidad desequilibrada pero muy inteligente.

\- Por supuesto. Si gustan revisar mi cuenta de correo y mis accesos a redes sociales, adelante

\- Eso quiere decir que ha interactuado con ella, cierto?

\- Creo que su trabajo es comprobar lo que les estoy diciendo y como no tengo porque mentir, les doy acceso a mis cuentas y mi perfil en el ciberespacio sin problema.

Mayer solo sonrie maliciosamente y tanto el psicologo como el agente entienden que no sacaran nada si siguen por ese camino. Charlie decide tomar un enfoque diferente con este individuo.

\- Sabe usted a quien le dedica ella sus libros, Sr. Mayer?

 _Mi pregunta tenia por fin demostrar un punto. Ya tenía mala espina con este tipo y pensaba que si seguia aguijoneando por el lado de los celos, encontraria algo relevante que nos dijera que este era definitivamente nuestro hombre._

\- A su compañero el agente Booth, por lo menos el ultimo.

\- Sabe usted que la dedicatoria de un libro es algo definitivo? Como una declaración de confirmación de algo al mundo?

 _Tenía que continuar por ese lado? El hombre esta en perfecto control de sus emociones y de sus reacciones frente a nosotros. Parece que ha ensayado todo como en una obra de teatro. Es metodico, minucioso, analitico, calculador e inteligente sin llegar a la genialidad... sin contar que es maquiavelicamente astuto y parece estar un paso antes de nosotros ya que se adelanta a nuestras preguntas como si todo estuviera estudiado con anticipacion o fuera parte de una de sus novelas psicoticas. Dejare que Charlie siga con las preguntas pero si veo que no llega a nada, intervendre nuevamente..._

\- Por supuesto, agente Burns. Si revisa mis cuentos, que por cierto están a puertas de ser publicados, encontrará lo mismo.

\- Y a quien se los dedica usted?

\- A la Dra. Brennan... ella me ayudo en el contacto con su editor.

\- Oh con Marcel... Lo conozco. Si, un tipo amable

 _Mire a Sweets extrañado. Que rayos esta haciendo el loquero? Intentando una familiaridad con el sospechoso? Bueno, si esos son los metodos que le han dado resultados antes a Booth, voy a seguir la parodia de Sweets pero si veo que algo no me gusta, los freno en seco._

\- Si gustan una copia de mi libro de cuentos, encontraran que las rosas rojas y unicas son las protagonistas.

 _Sweets adoptó un aire confiado pero yo recorde las fotos que Temperance me envio hace una hora, tomadas desde su departamento. No le importa que sospechemos de el por esa referencia? Aqui hay algo mas... lo presiento. Ningun sospechoso es tan idiota como para revelar su modus operandi en el primer round y este definitivamente no es un idiota. Es todo un señor psicopata..._

\- Rosas rojas?!

\- Si no tienen más preguntas... Debo ir a una cena... por algo estoy de gala

\- Si, una ultima pregunta, usted conoce a la Dra. Brennan en persona?

\- He estado en casa de Temperance muchas veces..

\- Ella solo deja entrar a su casa a los que quiere. Usted... no creo que pase del ciberespacio. Nos esta mintiendo descaradamente y no le importa, porque lo hace?

Mayer ignora la implicacion del psicologo y sonrie desdeñosamente. Efectivamente esta jugando sus cartas con ambos. Piensa que son cachorros mal entrenados y ya que el compañero inseparable de la Dra. Brennan no esta en el camino; el puede, sin ningun problema, cumplir con su objetivo principal que es llegar a la cena y participar de la gala Brennanita.

\- Tenemos una gala su club de fans, nos reunimos una vez al mes y conozco tanto de us libros y novelas que es como estar en su casa... a eso me referia señores. Ya les he ofrecido mucho de mi tiempo ademas de ser educado y cortes con ustedes a pesar de las implicaciones que me han arrojado a la cara sin tener mas que conjeturas. Si no tienen mas que agregar, me gustaria ir terminando su vista, agentes.

Charlie y Sweets se miraron. Sus pensamientos concordaban sin necesidad de hablar, tenían la misma pesima impresion. Aqui hay algo raro... algo siniestro y a Charlie no le gustaria mas que levantarse y ponerle las esposas de mala manera para que el infeliz vea que con el FBI no se juega y mucho menos se amenaza a uno de los suyos pero Sweets lee el comportamiento del agente y mueve la cabeza mirandolo a los ojos. Parece que tiene una idea.

\- Una ultima pregunta, Sr. Mayer. Como y donde se realizan las reuniones Brennanitas?

\- Vamos rotando de casa en casa. La de la proxima semana será aquí en mi humilde morada.

\- En casa de quien se reúnen hoy?

\- En Bakerfield, la casa de la Dra. Hiles.

\- Nancy Hiles? La arqueóloga?

\- Si... la buena arqueologa y por cierto, excelente narradora.

\- Creo que tenemos suficiente Sr. Mayer. Denos la información que necesitamos de las víctimas anteriores y lo dejaremos en paz

\- Aquí está mi agenda... las fechas y las horas en las estuve en sus apartamentos y cada una de las personas que asistió a las galas. Ademas de mis contraseñas y nombres de usuario para los correos y redes sociales. Como ven, estoy llano a colaborar sin problemas.

\- Gracias Sr. Mayer. Si necesitamos algo mas, regresaremos. Ha sido muy amable

\- Mi número está en la agenda, con gusto los ayudaré. La muerte de mis amigas... no debe quedar impune

Sweets y Charlie salieron de la casa con la misma sensacion visceral. Estaban convencidos de que este era el maldito que buscaban pero a la vez no entendian porque se mostraba soberanamente confiado, como si pensara que jamas lo atraparian

Charlie llamó a Booth y Sweets a Brennan. El telefono del Subdirector iba directamente a casilla de voz sin ni siquiera dar una timbrada. Charlie suspiro decepcionado. Booth estaba totalmente desconectado del caso pues no sabia nada de los ultimos acontecimientos y de verdad iba a enfadarse cuando se de cuenta de lo cerca que esta este idiota de la Dra. Brennan.

\- Nada Sweets. El telefono de Booth esta apagado.

En ese momento ingreso la llamada de Sweets y la voz ronca de la antropologa se escucho por el altavoz del psicologo.

\- Brennan.

\- Hola Dra. Brennan, Charlie y yo estabamos preocupados por usted.

\- Hola Lance, no hay motivo de preocupacion. Estuve hablando con el conserje de mi edificio y nadie vio u oyo nada raro. Hodgins y Cam estan en camino a mi apartamento para tomar muestras in situ.

\- Donde está ahora?

\- En mi apartamento esperando al equipo, aunque pensaba ir al laboratorio más tarde.

\- Nooo! No se mueva de ahí!

\- Que? Porque? Mi casa ha sido abordada por un psicópata y prefiero la seguridad del laboratorio.

\- Charlie y yo estamos realizando los tramites necesarios para asegurar su seguridad. La ingresamos al programa de Protección a testigos.

\- No! Nunca lo he necesitado y no empezare ahora!

\- Dra. Brennan, estamos hablando de su seguridad y de su vida, no hay paso a discusión! No se mueva de ahí!

\- Lancelot...

Lance no iba a revelarlo jamas pero estaba asustado. Sin Booth para proteger ferozmente a Brennan, no tendrian oportunidad contra el caracter ferreo y apasionado de la antropologa y estaba seguro que terminaria poniendose en peligro o en la misma linea de fuego si eso era necesario para detener a su acosador y asesino de las demas cientificas. Lancelot temia realmente por la vida de su mama pata y no le importaba pecar de exagerado con tal de asegurarse que estaria tan resguardada como en la boveda de un banco.

\- En un par de horas la recogeré yo mismo... por favor, Temperance... queremos que este a salvo... necesitamos que este a salvo...

En otro momento de su vida, Temperance tendria el impulso drastico de discutir y pelear con el psicologo y dejarlo reducido a nada con sus diatribas antropologicas y un firme **"Hare lo que me parezca conveniente"** pero despues de todo lo que habia pasado en las ultimas 24 horas, ya no tenía ganas de nada. Solo suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillon.

\- Está bien Lance. Te esperare pero no tardes demasiado o tendras que sacarme a viva fuerza del laboratorio.

Tenia que justificar su mansa entrega frente el niño y creyo que con esa frase, seria suficiente.

\- Es por tu bien Temperance, lo sabes?

\- Debe ser... Adios.

 _Intente llamar a Booth pero todo se redujo a escuchar una y otra vez su mensaje grabado de casilla de voz o el de movil apagado. Respire hondo... no seria la primera vez que tenia que arreglarmelas por mi cuenta y estaba visto que seria lo cotidiano a partir de ahora. Debia volver a compartimentar y seguir adelante..._

Toda esa semana de pesadilla y hasta el ultimo instante, el teléfono del Subdirector del FBI, Seeley Joseph Booth, se mantuvo definitivamente desconectado.


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba corriendo a la maxima velocidad que le daban sus piernas sin importarle que Cullen lo suspendiera o lo despidiera por irse de esa forma. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras del Hoover y siguio corriendo hasta llegar a la calle sin detenerse. Como un proyectil teledirigido que tenia un solo destino trazado. El Jeffersonian.

Su corazon iba a mil por hora y podia escuchar el retumbar de sus latidos en sus propias orejas...

 _Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum, Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum, Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum_

Todo se le venia de golpe a la cabeza. La embriaguez de su sabor en los labios, la suave textura de su piel bajo sus manos, escuchar el sonido de su voz ronca por el deseo diciendo su nombre, el color indefinido de sus ojos cuando llego al climax... de pronto el panorama cambiaba a un blanco refulgente y podia ver a su hijo en la nieve jugando, haciendo muñecos, deslizandose en trineo, el eco de su risa infantil y sus gritos de alegria todo el fin de semana... la imagen volvia a cambiar y ahora veia el rostro de su abuelo diciendole que debia crecer y dejarse de comportar como un reverendo imbecil para lograr su perdon y recuperarla... El se habia prometido a si mismo que al regresar a Washington, la buscaria pero fue solo despues de escuchar la devastadora noticia de boca de Samuel Cullen que su corazon volvio a compactarse dentro de su pecho, recuperando al instante y reiniciando al antiguo Seeley Booth, el cual pateo sus miedos e inseguridades de un solo golpe y rompio en pedazos el muro de hielo que habia construido todo este tiempo contra ella.

Ella.

Sus piernas seguian corriendo sin parar. Habia pasado el zoologico donde tantas veces fueron ambos con Parker y ella se resistia a ir al reptario solo por evitar a las serpientes... ahora, eso seria solo un feliz y lejano recuerdo.

 _Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum, Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum, Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum_

Le pediria perdon de rodillas, soportaria sus insultos, sus gritos, sus golpes, incluso estaba de acuerdo con que ella le propinara una reverenda paliza y lo desprecie por un buen tiempo. El se lo merecia. Habia sido un asno, un patan, un indigno... No podia creer todo lo que habia hecho en estos meses contra ella. Era como si otra persona hubiera tomado posesion de su cuerpo y lo hubiera obligado a hacer todo lo que hizo.

 _¿Personalidad Multiple? ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Posesion Demoniaca? ¿Alguien me creera si digo que ese desgraciado hijo de puta no era yo?_

Las llamadas perdidas... las mil y un llamadas perdidas que prefirio no contestar y ahora le pesaban tanto en la conciencia. Repetia en su mente la recepcion helada que le dieron en el Hoover al llegar. Sweets ni siquiera salio de su oficina, Charlie estaba de baja por luto, sus agentes ni lo miraron... Era un paria, un fantasma, un apestado.

Paso corriendo frente al Royal Dinner. Mil y un recuerdos atrapados frente a sus ojos... El desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena, solo ellos, con Parker, con sus amigos, risas, alegria, conversaciones, discusiones, ensalada, pie de manzana...

 _Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum, Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum, Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum_

Hasta que Samuel Cullen lo llamo y le dio la noticia de un solo balazo... para luego no creerle cuando el pregunto que mierda habia pasado en su ausencia para llegar a ese punto.

 _"¿En serio no sabes lo que paso? ¿Porque demonios apagaste tu movil toda la semana? ¡Te di una semana, Booth! ¡Una maldita, jodida y puta semana! ... Tu arma y tu placa, aqui sobre mi escritorio... no te quiero en este caso. Estas demasiado involucrado... ¡Juro que si no tuvieras coartada serias mi primer sospechoso... ahora fuera!"_

Llego al Jeffersonian y subio los pisos por las escaleras. Sus pies casi ni tocaban los escalones, se sentia empujado por una fuerza extraña, una fuerza que lo elevaba y lo hacia inmune al cansancio o al agotamiento.

Pero ya jamas seria inmune al dolor.

Abrio la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia de un zarpazo que sono como el disparo de un rifle y rugio como un animal herido.

\- BONES!

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarlo. Lo vieron correr hacia su oficina cerrada y abrirla de un empellon con el hombro sin siquiera detenerse en su loca carrera. Jack todavia no se reponia de la cruel noticia y sabia que esto podia muy bien marcar el inicio del fin de Seeley Booth. Se apresuro a ir a la oficina de Brennan para evitar que Seeley implosionara por el despiadado giro del destino en el que estaba envuelto.

Entro y vio a su amigo arrodillado en medio de la oficina vacia, paseando su vista ante las paredes desnudas con la boca semi abierta y una expresion de confusion y asombro impresa en el rostro. Volteo a verlo y sus ojos suplicaban en silencio que le explique que rayos estaba pasando.

Jack se arrodillo a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro, hablandole despacio y suavemente, como a un animal nervioso y asustadizo que podia abalanzarse o escapar en cualquier momento.

\- Ella recibio una amenaza de muerte a inicios de la semana pasada. Charlie y Sweets lo estaban manejando. Decidieron internarla en una casa de seguridad... ella intento llamarte, intento contactarte e incluso llamo a Rebecca para conocer tu paradero pero ni siquiera contestaste las llamadas de tu ex...

Booth saco su movil y vio todas las llamadas perdidas: Rebecca, Angela, Jack, Sweets... la misma Temperance habia intentado llamarlo cuarenta veces... Cuarenta veces... El penso que iba a recriminarle lo que ocurrio entre ellos en su departamento...

\- Soy un maldito... una basura... soy como mi padre...

\- No, no, oye Booth... Nadie te culpa... bueno, Angela si pero no es tu culpa que la persiguiera un asesino serial...

\- Yo, yo hice algo imperdonable Jack... le hice algo a Bones... algo que me va a atormentar hasta el dia que muera...

Por un momento de debilidad, Jack Hodgins penso que su amigo iba a terminar confesandole el asesinato de su querida Dra. B... era una hipotesis que se habia barajado en el laboratorio y en el FBI debido a la actitud que el agente presentaba frente a la antropologa por varios meses y pensaron que por fin el hombre se habia roto y entrado a la psicopatia, anulando al objeto de su afliccion. Dicha hipotesis no fue respaldada por Sweets sino mas bien desestimada al mismo instante en que se presento y Jack todavia queria averiguar quien fue el alma venenosa y perfida que arrojo dicha teoria sobre la mesa y que sembro la duda razonable en la mente de todos los que conocian a ambos socios.

Lo que respaldaba dicha hipotesis con fuerza era que Booth no contestaba el maldito movil por y para nadie en este mundo pero quedo desestimada cuando Angela coordino su Angelatron con el GPS del movil de Booth que aunque apagado, todavia emitia la ubicacion de su dueño y concluyeron que a la hora estimada, Booth estaba en las montañas con su hijo Parker y su abuelo Hank, haciendo imposible que se ubique en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, DC y Los Apalaches. Ademas del testimonio de ambos Booth y de varias personas que juraron haberlo visto esquiar, jugar, comer e ir a restaurantes dentro del area y siempre acompañado de sus familiares.

 _"Muy bien Seeley, muy bien... mejoraste la monstruosidad que hizo tu padre con tu madre... No la golpeaste fisicamente sino donde mas duele, los sentimientos y la autoestima. Realmente esas tardes de terapia con Sweets estan rindiendo fruto..."_

\- YO NO SOY COMO EDWIN! NO SOY EL! NO SOY EL Y NUNCA LO SERE!

Hodgins se estremecio al darse cuenta que Booth hablaba consigo mismo y temio por la cordura de su amigo. Era por eso que se comportaba como un reverendo bastardo? Eso explicaria bastante sus actitudes de los ultimos meses con todos y en especial con la Dra. B... suspiro, la pobre Dra. B... Ayudo a Booth a ponerse de pie y hablo mirando a los ojos al hombre roto que tenia al frente.

\- Booth... hombre, vamos. Te acompaño a casa... o mejor vamos a la mia, todos estan ahi y es mejor que tengas compañia en estos momentos... no estas solo, Seeley... lo sabes, cierto?

\- Ella vino a mi casa, Jack... estaba furiosa conmigo por el puñetazo que le di a Charlie... ella lo defendia con tanta vehemencia, tan firmemente... yo... yo me puse celoso, lo admito. Me puse celoso desde que Charlie me dijo que ahora el se haria cargo de ella y que yo no me preocupara de nada relacionado con el Jeffersonian o Temperance... No podia creer que la llamara por su nombre... ella era la Dra. Brennan para el desde que lo conoci y no tenia porque cambiar... no debia cambiar y Bones estaba con los ojos verdes de rabia recriminandome porque habia golpeado a su compañero... Charlie solo habia trabajado con ella por unos dias y ya lo llamaba su compañero!... yo era su compañero! Yo era su pareja!

\- Y fuiste tu quien termino la asociacion y la dejo sola! No vengas aqui a darte golpes de pecho presentandote como el compañero dolido y acongojado porque nadie te cree ese numero! Francamente si no hubiera verificado tu ubicacion 100 veces antes de darla por valida, te dispararia en el pecho sin mas miramientos... eres un hombre sin sentimientos, Seeley Booth!

\- Angie...

\- No Jack! Nada de Angie, ahora! Tu y solamente tu, eres el culpable de esta desgracia, Booth! La dejaste sola! La abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba! la hiciste desconfiar de todo y de todos, retrocediendola hasta volver a sentirse esa chiquilla indefensa de 15 años dejada de la mano de Dios! He llorado lo suficiente todos estos dias y ya no me quedan mas lagrimas! Solo un profundo odio y desprecio hacia ti y no voy a creer nada de lo que me digas sin pruebas! Asi que si pretendes convencerme de tu "subito cambio de personalidad" sera mejor que traigas una hoja de diagnostico firmada por el mismo Freud y con eso quiero decirte que te vayas de una buena vez y sin tramites directo al infierno!

Booth no tenia palabras para responder el ataque verbal de Angela. No podia ni empezar a perdonarse por lo que habia ocurrido con Bones y mucho menos tenia una sola idea de que podria argumentar con sus amigos acerca de su comportamiento pasado. Solo sabia que algo se habia resquebrajado dentro de el despues del anuncio de su jefe y por fin pudo liberar al verdadero Seeley Booth de la prision de hielo, fruatracion y resentimiento en la que habia estado por meses.

Sin embargo, parecia que su liberacion habia llegado demasiado tarde.

Su telefono sono y el contesto mecanicamente. Se habia quedado solo porque Jack salio inmediatamente despues del estallido de Angela, dispuesto a calmarla.

\- Booth.

\- Asi que ahora ya contestas el telefono...

\- Max...

\- Esta no es una llamada de cortesia o formal. Quiero que vayas a la casa de testigos donde se alojaba Temperance y recojas sus pertenencias...

\- Max, yo no creo...

\- NO te lo estoy pidiendo Booth! Te lo estoy ordenando! Quiero que veas tu obra! Ademas, me vas a traer el informe medico y los analisis de los peritos forenses. Quiero toda la informacion del caso de mi hija a mas tardar esta noche...

\- Max, me sacaron del caso. Cullen me pidio mi arma y mi placa. Estoy suspendido.

\- Lo que deberias estar es muerto pero ya habra tiempo para eso... jamas te ha detenido una suspension y mucho menos ahora. Haras lo que te digo y vas a vengar a mi hija, me oiste! Vas a encontrar al hijo de puta que disparo del gatillo y le pagaras con la misma moneda y luego... Luego Seeley Booth, tu y yo ajustaremos cuentas.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lamento el tiempo transcurrido desde la última actualización pero la vida tiene maneras muy poderosas para mantenernos en el mundo real.**_

 _ **Mi hija sufrío una lesión en la rodilla en el colegio y ahí empezó un via crucis que me llevó de hospital en hospital, seguido de múltiples exámenes (radiografía, ecografía y tomografía) y hasta la velada amenaza de una operación, me mantuvieron en vilo por casi un mes y luego la rehabilitación...**_

 _ **Todo para que cuando regrese al colegio, le den un pelotazo en la pierna herida y regresemos casi al inicio.**_

 ** _Esta historia esta casi terminada y solo faltan algunos capítulos más..._**

 ** _Tendrá secuela._**

* * *

Azoté la puerta de mi oficina, cerrándola en plena rabia al ver a Booth desaparecer por las escaleras de emergencia y me senté en la silla de escritorio intentando calmarme para poner todo en perspectiva. Yo sabia a donde se dirigía y no veía la razón de seguirlo. Iría de cualquier forma, así enviara un enjambre de agentes detrás de el... Este embrollo se me estaba yendo de las manos y en camino a tomar proporciones babilónicas. Booth iba a enloquecer de dolor apenas le confirmaran la noticia en el Jeffersonian y entraría en modo psicópata puro hasta encontrar al asesino de la Dra. Brennan... piensa Samuel... No puedes dejar que Booth se pierda en una jodida espiral sangrienta y de venganza implacable para batirse con el asesino a muerte... Porque como estoy seguro me llamo Samuel Thomas Cullen, se que Booth buscara redimir su culpa mediante el sacrificio máximo... Dios, si supiera que no hay asesino... al menos no, todavía... Odio estas formas retorcidas de sacar criminales de las calles pero somos el FBI y tenemos que asegurar el bien mayor aun a costa de daños colaterales... mire al vacío, a la nada y la imagen de la antropóloga vino a mi mente como un fantasma...

 ** _"Perdóneme por lo que voy a hacer Dra. Brennan pero le aseguro que es estrictamente necesario..."_**

...

Nunca me congelé frente a las cintas amarillas que delimitaban una escena de crimen.

Jamas dudé en acercarme y entrar a un lugar por mas pavoroso y retorcido que fuera el escenario de homicidio.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez...

Cuando Sam me llamó a su oficina para recriminarme por mi pobre e inútil intento de seguir con mi vida al apagar mi móvil por una semana completa y en medio de toda su furia me dijo que Bones había muerto a manos de un mal nacido... mi mundo implosionó... lo que no tenia sentido cobro vida ante mis ojos y el muro de hielo que puse entre mis emociones y mi razón estallo en pedazos...

Jure buscarlo hasta dar con el bastardo... poco me importaban ahora el tiempo y los medios. Tenia todo el tiempo del mundo ya que estaba suspendido del caso e iba a aprovechar la guardia baja de Sam para reagruparme y planear la estrategia a seguir. No soy idiota, el sabe que iré tras el asesino de Bones, así que tomare el perfil bajo y dejare que Max lidere el camino. El tiene los medios con su amplia y basta red de informantes fuera del sistema. Sera mis ojos y mis oídos hasta que llegue a el. Ese despojo humano había cruzado un limite al osar poner sus ojos en Bones y derribo cualquier asomo de compasión o misericordia al asesinar a sangre fría a mi compañera... cuando este frente a mi, tendré la misma consideración que el tuvo con Temperance...

Y es que cuando los limites elementales que nos hacen ser humanos se rompen... solo queda una maldita cosa por hacer.

Cazar.

Y cuando pensé que no podía caer mas bajo, como castigo de Dios, recibo una llamada amenazante de Max. Podía entender la rabia y la cólera bullendo en el interior del hombre que una vez fue un asesino frío y calculador que mato para defender a su familia y a sus hijos. Fui un asno con su única hija y ahora solo me quedaba aceptar sus promesas de venganza... quizá hasta podría contar con el para librarme de mi miseria después de llegar al malnacido pero eso se vería después de la cacería pues, aunque Max jurara que no lo dejaban pasar, estaba seguro que solo era para hacerme más daño, para que viera de manera cruda y descarnada el resultado de mi falta de juicio y mi mas grande error. Al inicio quise creer que solo era el desahogo del viejo criminal que, en algún mundo ideal, pudo llegar a ser mi suegro pero el destino todavía tenia una amarga sorpresa para mi. Nadie mas que yo podría recoger las cosas de Bones de la casa de testigos ya que, en el papel, todavía era el enlace del FBI con el Instituto Jeffersonian y nadie en la cadena de mando objeto la decisión.

A Max se le negaba el paso a la casa de testigos por múltiples razones pero mas que nada porque no querían encerrar al viejo criminal por alterar las pruebas en la casa de testigos y mucho menos por encontrar primero que la policía y el FBI al asesino y que a nosotros solo nos quedara encontrarlo hecho parrillada en lo alto de un edificio en DC.

Corté la cinta y entré a la casa... Avance unos pasos y ahí en medio de la sala todavía se veían las huellas de la pelea. Sabia que Bones no se iría sin luchar y era un consuelo hueco y vacío. camine unos pasos mas y frente a mi estaban las manchas de sangre seca en el piso que me llevaron hasta el centro de la habitación.

Una gran mancha oscura en medio de la alfombra...

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños. No pude salvarla. No pude llegar a tiempo porque ni siquiera quería estar en el mismo continente que ella. Tapie mi corazón a piedra y lodo en un deseo revanchista de hacerla sentir el mismo dolor que yo sentía y en el proceso, ella perdió mas que mi amistad y mi amor... lo perdió todo, mi cordura y mi razón incluidas. Tenia que abrir los ojos para recuperar sus efectos personales y empezar a buscar pistas que me llevaran hasta su asesino pero me resistía a hacerlo. Abrir los ojos equivalía a aceptar su muerte y no quería hacerlo. No iba a hacerlo. Temperance Brennan no podía estar muerta por la simple razón de que yo seguía vivo. Siempre supe que cuando ella dejara este mundo, mi corazón me lo anunciaría deteniendo su curso. Quizás era una locura mía o una infamia para alguien a quien decía amar tanto y a quien termine arrojando de mi lado después de que me entregara todo. Su cuerpo y alma eran míos por consentimiento y yo...

Retrocedí instintivamente, asqueado de mi mismo pero choque con una mesa y sentí que algo cayo al piso. Gire el cuerpo para no enfrentar la mancha en la alfombra y vi un pequeño aparato en el suelo. Lo recogí y suspire tristemente, era el ipad de Bones. Aunque negara mil veces que ella nada sabia de cultura popular, yo era el único que sabia que guardaba un listado de clásicos musicales. Miré la lista y vi varios nombres conocidos. _Goodbye my lover_ de James Blunt, _Someone like you_ y _Rolling in the Deep_ de Adele, _The Scientist_ de Coldplay, _Forever and Always Liric_ de Taylor Swift...

Pero me detuve... en una que llevaba el nombre de _Booth_

Me puse los audífonos y...

 _ **Hola desde el mas allá.**_

 _ **Sé que no me quieres hablar**_

 _ **pero yo quisiera... pedirte perdón,**_

 _ **por todas las veces, que te rompí el corazón**_

La fantasía de que Bones siguiera viva era solo eso, una fantasía que debía dejar ir. Caí resbalándome por la muralla mientras escuchaba la canción y miraba el charco de sangre frente a mi. Esa sangre que no quería mirar por verguenza y dolor, aquella misma sangre que se derramó por mi desidia y maldad era la misma que me reclamaba, me imponía, me apremiaba, me azuzaba y sobre todo me exigía una sola cosa desde aquel piso teñido de carmesí.

 _ **Hola desde el mas allá**_

 _ **escúchame antes de colgar**_

 _ **solo quisiera, pedirte perdón,**_

 _ **y aunque no te importo...**_

 _ **yo sigo aquí recordando tu amor.**_

Esa sangre me exigía... retribución.

Seguí escuchando la canción por masoquismo puro, cubriéndome la cara con las manos y llorando a lágrima viva. Tenía tanto que expiar, tanto que reparar y quizá no me alcanzaría la vida para borrar las huellas de mi locura temporal... !Dios! !Dios! !Dios!... ¿Qué hice?

En medio de toda mi catarsis y remordimiento, un mensaje de Sam brilló en mi pantalla poniendo en pausa la canción. Ví el contenido y fruncí los labios secándome las lágrimas. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para llorar... por el momento tenía una misión que cumplir y la cumpliría hasta el final... suyo o mío.

Temperance Brennan habia desaparecido de la faz de esta tierra y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde de una verdad innata.

Ella era mi mundo...

...

Sabía que no se lo merecía. Sabía que me iban a suspender por hacerlo pero el era el único que daría con este bastardo. Le envié toda la información del caso a su teléfono... Fotos, detalles, análisis, las conclusiones del Jeffersonian hasta el momento...

Si quedaba algo del hombre que fue alguna vez, mataría a ese malnacido y yo lo respaldaría con todo el peso de mi puesto y mi autoridad.

Apreté el botón y me recosté en el sillón exhalando fuertemente...

 _"Ya hiciste tu parte, Sam... Ahora todo queda en manos de Booth..."_


	16. Chapter 16

_**La cancion es Tears in Heaven de Erick Clapton...**_

* * *

 _ **Would you know my name...**_

 _ **If I saw you in heaven?**_

 _ **(¿Sabrías cómo me llamo...**_

 _ **si te viera en el cielo?)**_

Reporte de homicidio 785241

Nombre: Temperance Joy Brennan

Edad al momento de la muerte: 34 años

Causa de muerte: Hemorragia braquial por degollamiento. Extensos hematomas en extremidades superiores e inferiores. Heridas con arma punzocortante en tórax y abdomen...

Dios... no puedo seguir redactando esto...

Cam intenta reprimir las lagrimas sentada en su escritorio frente a su computadora pero no tiene exito. Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y deja salir el llanto reprimido por dias desde la impactante noticia. No tuvo corazon para realizar la autopsia. El simple hecho de ver el cuerpo cubierto por una sabana en la morgue de la ciudad hizo que perdiera la ecuanimidad y se dio media vuelta dejando a Samuel Cullen con la palabra en la boca y un complejo de culpa cataclismico. No ha regresado a su casa desde que lo supo y Michelle ha ido cada dia fielmente al laboratorio para dejarle su ropa de cambio y rogarle que coma algo cada ocho horas. Lo que Camille Saroyan no sabe es que su hija ha pedido a la universidad un receso en su plan de estudios, indicando que la muerte de un familiar cercano ha sumido a su madre en un estado casi catatonico y ella quiere y debe estar a su lado para ayudarla a superar este dificil momento.

\- Mama, te traje esa ensalada con nueces y avellanas que tanto te gusta... come algo por favor.

Angela escucha la suplica en la voz de la joven y sabe que aunque Cam no se consideraba la mejor amiga de Brennan, estimaba mucho y apreciaba a la antropologa como si fuera parte de su familia. Ella misma ha tomado la noticia de la muerte de su mejor amiga tan fuerte que su esposo tuvo que llevarla a un hospital en medio de la crisis nerviosa que le dio cuando Charlie llego al laboratorio como un alma en pena para dar la peor noticia de su vida. Palido y tragando sus emociones, el agente especial fue el encargado de transmitir la orden de su jefe ya que Booth no se encontraba en la ciudad y por el mismo motivo, fue excluido como sospechoso.

\- Ella nos enseño a preparar esa ensalada...

La voz de Angela hace que Camille dirija sus ojos a la puerta, encontrando el mismo nivel de devastacion que ella sentia en las pupilas oscuras de la artista. Asiente lentamente apagando su computadora y dirigiendose hacia el sofa al otro lado de su oficina. Dejara que los peritos del FBI redacten el reporte de autopsia ya que tambien se encargaron de realizarla. Toma el recipiente de manos de su hija con un intento de sonrisa que rompe el corazon de Michelle Saroyan.

\- Mama, Angela... yo se que era su amiga, su mejor amiga pero no hacen nada sintiendose culpables...

Angela y Camille miran asombradas a la muchacha. Como podia saber ella lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento?

\- Michelle tiene razon... diablos, yo he llorando noches enteras por la Dra. B pero lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dar con la escoria humana que le hizo esto y asegurarnos que jamas vuelva a ver la luz del dia... si yo supiera manejar armas tengan por seguro que estaria cazando a ese bastardo por toda la faz de la tierra!

\- Eso es lo que deberia hacer Booth... pero esa excusa de patetico macho alfa solo esta llorando por los rincones en vez de tomar las riendas del asunto y hacer algo al respecto!

\- Angela, tu sabes el tremendo sentimiento de culpa que debe tener Booth en este instante? Despues de todo lo que paso entre el y la Dra. Brennan?

\- Mira Cam, lo unico que se es que el fue un pesimo amigo, una decepcion como compañero y un desgraciado ser humano con Brennan! A ver, donde demonios esta ahora?! Solo quiere que veamos su dolor y su pena y lo que Brenn sufrio por meses que?!

\- Angela, el doctor dijo...

\- Me importa un cuerno lo que dijo el doctor! Ya pase la fase de la negacion y del llanto! Sabes lo que quiero ahora, Jack?! Quiero venganza! Eso es lo unico que me dejara conforme y podre seguir mi vida en paz!

\- Sabes que no podemos hacer eso. Somos parte del sistema de justicia y es nuestro deber atrapar a ese infeliz para que pague sus crimenes frente a un tribunal en un juicio...

\- Que quieres Sweets? Has venido a psicoanalizarnos en este momento de dolor y desesperanza para escribirlo en tu precioso libro y publicarlo con bombos y platillos? Donde esta tu amigo Booth? De seguro que tu si sabes donde esta... son tal para cual. Sin alma y sin sentimientos...

 _ **Would it be the same...**_

 _ **If I saw you in heaven?**_

 _ **(¿Sería lo mismo...**_

 _ **si te viera en el cielo?)**_

El psicologo enrojecio con el recuerdo de Angela sobre el experimento que hizo hace años con Booth y Brennan. Inhalo profundamente para controlarse y no romper con el delicado equilibrio que aun mantenia sobre sus emociones.

\- Vine a decirles que la oficina del Director General del FBI devolvio el cuerpo de la Dra. Brennan a la familia. Max esta realizando los preparativos del funeral. Lo vi en los pasillos frente a la oficina cerrada de Booth y me dijo que se realizaria mañana o pasado mañana a mas tardar.

Camille miro al psicologo y vio en los ojos de Sweets una emocion incompatible con su exterior calmado y equilibrado. El chico se mantenia unido por un hilo delgado... muy delgado.

\- Lance, yo estaba redactando el informe de homicidio. Quieres decir que los peritos del FBI ya lo hicieron o fue el forense de la morgue quien lo redacto? En todo caso, quiero leerlo y asegurarme que todo sea fidedigno.

\- Le aseguro, Dra. Saroyan, que todo se hace segun los parametros correspondientes. Tambien vine para ofrecer mis...

\- Tus que?! Tus servicios profesionales?! Oh, eres tan sanguijuela como Booth! Eres increible, Lancelot Sweets! Francamente no pense que con todo lo que estamos pasando, te atreverias a venir con tu cara de niño bueno a dar consejos psicologicos no solicitados! Nadie te necesita, entiendes! Nadie quiere ver tu espeluznante arte de sacar lo peor de la gente en circunstancias dificiles!

\- Angela...

\- NO! Nada de Angela, Jack! Ya temine de lamentarme y de llorar! Ahora quiero actuar! Y si eso significa decirle a todos los que estuvieron envueltos en este desastre de proporciones epicas que fue la asociacion Booth-Brennan, sus 4 verdades a la cara, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer!

\- Angela no es justo que saques todas tus frustraciones conmigo... entiendo que estas muy dolida pero insisto en ofrecer...

Una cachetada cruzo la cara de Lance Sweets sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera detener a la artista que, con unos reflejos felinos increibles, salto desde el sofa hacia la puerta de entrada para estampar su palma en la mejilla del psicologo con toda la furia y rabia que tenia acumulada en su ser.

Sin embargo, ese cachetada fue suficiente para que Lance perdiera los papeles por primera vez delante de todos sus amigos. Avanzo frente a la artista con la cara en blanco...

\- Soy culpable de todo lo que has dicho! Fui un niño genio jugando a ser Dios cuando negue a la Da. Brennan la informacion de que Booth estaba vivo! Manipule a ambos para que se arriesgaran a darle una oportunidad a sus sentimientos! Intente por todos los medios que vieran el potencial que tenian juntos en una relacion amorosa! Si! Soy culpable de los cargos, Angela! Lo hice porque queria, al igual que todos ustedes, que ellos estuvieran juntos no solo como "compañeros y socios" sino que se comprometieran de por vida! Ahora la Dra. Brennan se ha ido y yo me quede sin familia! Ya no soy el pato bebe de nadie y no tengo arraigo en ningun sitio! Si, dime egoista y dime egocentrico y manipulador y espeluznante y una sanguijuela pero sabes, una de las cosas que dijiste es exacta y real... ya nadie me necesita... al menos no como ellos me necesitaban y como yo los necesitaba...

Todos se hablian quedado mudos al ver el estallido inverosimil de Sweets. Incluso Angela habia pasado por un sinfin de emociones al escuchar a Lance derramar todo lo que le quemaba por dentro. Habia ido de la ira absoluta a la confusion, pasando con el reconocimiento, la aceptacion y la verguenza para dar paso al arrepentimiento y la disculpa.

\- Lance...

\- Debo irme, me esperan el el Hoover para dar un reporte sobre el estado psicologico de Booth y descartarlo oficialmente como sospechoso. Vine a ofrecer mis condolencias a todos ustedes porque se que eran la familia elegida de la Dra. Brennan. Ese era mi real objetivo... si alguno desea conversar conmigo, sabe donde encontrarme...

 _ **I must be strong**_ _ **and carry on,**_

 _ **(Debo ser fuerte**_ _ **y seguir mi camino)**_

 _Estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla que me impedía moverme con facilidad e incluso pensar... Será esto lo que se siente cuando uno está muerto? Intente concentrarme en algo pero era inutil. La niebla que me rodeaba era suave y eterea y no me sentia asustada o en peligro, solo extremadamente agotada. Se supone que cuando uno esta muerto, el cuerpo se apaga lentamente y el cerebro es el ultimo organo que se extingue... Es eso lo que me esta ocurriendo?Donde estoy? De donde viene esta niebla? Porque estoy aqui?... Sera este el cielo? En serio existe un cielo? Un Dios? Booth tenía razón?_

 _Había un ruido de fondo que no distinguía bien. Se supone que mi cerebro debe apagarse no seguir recibiendo estimulos a traves de mis sentidos. Porque puedo escuchar ese ruido? Intente abrir mis ojos pero tenia los parpados demasiado pesados. Puede reconocer las diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Mi cerebro no se esta apagando pero estoy en un estado soporifero... casi un coma, con la abismal diferencia que mi conciencia esta funcionando y mientras mas lo intento soy capaz de tener pensamientos coherentes... aunque me agota demasiado._

 _Booth me dijo que, segun su religion, habian tres estadios para los seres humanos: Infierno, Limbo y Cielo... Voy a analizar esto por un momento y tomar esas premisas para determinar que es lo que me esta ocurriendo... No digo que voy a creer en que Dios existe o que la religion es correcta pero estoy en algun tipo de lugar que no puedo explicar racionalmente o al menos todavia no veo la correlacion asi que tomare por un momento la premisa de Booth... no creo que sea logico enviarme al infierno pues se desperdiciaria mi capacidad en torturas incompatibles con el Dios de amor que Booth ha intentado presentarme a traves de los años... tampoco creo estar en el denominado Cielo porque ninguna figura judeocristiana se ha acercado a mi para señalarme el camino... dando por correcta la premisa de Booth en cuanto a los estadios del alma, creo que llegue al Limbo..._

 _Pip_

 _Pip_

 _Pip_

 _Que demonios era eso?_

 _Dios es un robot? O controla un robot que designa a donde va cada ser humano al morir?_

 _Bueno, eso tendría mucho más sentido... un robot con un fallo en la programación pues yo no tengo porque estar en el Limbo... y no pienso morir tampoco._

 _ **Cause I know I don't belong...**_ _ **here in heaven.**_

 _ **(Porque sé que no pertenezco...**_ _ **aquí en el cielo)**_

* * *

 _ **No pretendo herir suceptibilidades con el ultimo monologo... creo que en la situacion que se encuentra el personaje y aun siendo atea, buscaria todas la opciones a la mano para explicarse el como, donde y porque de su extraño predicamento.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Gracias a todos los que me escribieron deseandole una pronta recuperacion a mi niña. PhyllisJoy, jbadillodavila y Gaby ademas de los que ingresan como invitado y revisan la historia. Disculpen por no agradecerles en mi anterior capitulo, pero estaba escribiendo en los pasillos del hospital para distraer la mente de la realidad y envie demasiado rapido la actualizacion.**_

 _ **Mi hija ha regresado al colegio y ahora estoy un poco mas aliviada, tanto de animo como de tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias por no rendirse con esta historia. Tengo el borrador de los dos capitulos que faltan y empiezo de inmdiato la secuela.**_

 _ **Este es un capitulo corto pero deja entrever lo que esta ocurriendo con los personajes. Sin mas, disfruten su lectura.**_

* * *

No era necesario encontrar a Max. Sabia que el vendria a mi cuando tuviera todo listo. En su mente, yo era el vengador de la sangre de su hija y me facilitaria la mision identificando, rastreando y ubicando a ese bastardo para que yo, con mis habilidades de Ranger, Guardabosques y Francotirador; hiciera el trabajo. No era que yo renegara del encargo... queria hacerlo, queria infringir tanto dolor a ese malnacido como fuera posible. Estoy suspendido y sin goce de haberes. Mi placa y mi arma se encuentran en el escritorio de mi jefe y despues de echar un vistazo a la informacion que envio a mi movil, se que Mayer se encuentra todavia en los alrededores de DC esperando el funeral.

Un resablo de bilis subio a mi garganta. No habia comido ni desayunado en casi dos dias, alimentandome solo de cafe y agua ya que mi estomago no resistia nada mas. Ya habria tiempo de ahogarme en whisky y escoces. Primero lo primero. Vengar la muerte de Temperance Brennan estaba en la cima de mis prioridades.

Continue limpiando mis armas y calibrandolas. Miraba por el ojo telescopico de mis rifles para verificar la optima visibilidad. Armaba y desarmaba las pistolas. Mi Magnum, mi 32, la automatica... engrasaba cada pieza dispersa en la mesa de roble de mi comedor con precision. No habia lugar a errores ni equivocaciones. Este bien podria ser mi ultimo trabajo y era ironico que llevara años sintiendome un asesino por sacar objetivos asignados por mi gobierno de manera metodica y profesional, cuando ahora realmente iba a tomar una vida que no tenia nada que ver con asignaciones ni solicitudes gubernamentales y me sentia antinaturalmente tranquilo y en paz conmigo mismo. Iba a matar al maldito Mayer porque el me mato en vida llevandose mi humanidad con el ultimo aliento de Temperance Brennan.

La ley de Talion nunca me parecio mas justa que en este instante, mientras evaluaba las formas y tacticas necesarias para asesinar a un asesino.

...

Esperar siempre fue mi talon de Aquiles. Christine me lo decia siempre... Debes ser paciente, Max. Las cosas vienen a su tiempo, Max... El recuerdo de su voz fue lo que me mantuvo lucido en esos años que me escondi del mundo entero y solo pude saber de mis hijos a la distancia. Temperance estaba en Nortwester y Russ en Texas... Jamas voy a perdonarme el seguir vivo despues de lo que le paso a mi Tempe... No, yo debi morir en lugar de Christine ese dia con Mc Vickar y ahora Tempe... mi Joy... Mi alegria ha muerto y todo lo que me queda es cobrar venganza. Maldita vejez! Maldita tercera edad! Oh, como quisiera matar a esa escoria con mis propias manos tal como lo hice con Kirby y Delaney!

Pero para eso esta Booth...

Maldito cabron Seeley Booth.

Deberia matarlo despues de que acabe con Mayer. Incluso el lo sabe y lo acepta... mil y un veces cobarde!

Quiere que yo haga su trabajo sucio aliviandolo del suplicio de seguir vivo sin ella... Pues no. Si yo debo vivir purgando mis pecados pasados como mal padre y esposo, ademas de aguardar una muerte que me hace esperar, el no se la va a llevar tan facil...

Su castigo sera seguir caminando en esta vida con esa penitencia a cuestas...

...

Dos dias.

Dos malditos dias desde que le envie toda la informacion a su movil y aun no tengo ninguna señal de vida. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni siquiera un "Con todo respeto, vayase a la mierda, señor..." Nada.

Cuando Amy lo vio por primera vez, me dijo que era diferente. Su porte señorial, su mirada melancolica e intensa, voz de mando, era impetuoso e imperioso como un potro salvaje aunque se moderaba por su tiempo en el ejercito.

 _"El va a ser alguien importante aqui en el FBI, Papa... Apoyalo, ayudalo, guialo, Quien sabe? Quiza sea el hijo que siempre quisiste tener..."_

Yo me rei. Pense que Booth le habia impactado como hombre y le gustaba. Ella era una chica de 14 años y el un hombre de 30... Primera ilusion, pense yo. Booth fue muy amable y respetuoso. Nunca tuve una queja de el en todo el tiempo bajo mi mando. Quien iba a creer que lo que dijo mi hija adolescente hace tantos años ocurriria al pie de la letra?

Quise llamarlo pero me refrene con el telefono en mano. Yo conocia a Seeley Booth. Si no se habia comunicado aun era porque no tenia nada relevante que decir... debe estar en su fase de acechar a la presa, conocer su habitat, ver sus debilidades. Demonios, yo mismo soy cazador y fui Ranger como el... a veces solo queda esperar y rezar.

Felicia sabe todo el asunto de pe a pa. No se ha despegado ni un minuto de su lecho en el hospital. La vigila como halcon, esta atenta a cualquier cambio en sus medicaciones, conversa y exige una actualizacion constante de los medicos a cargo. Es como una madre gallina a su lado.

 _"No es solo porque se lo debo a Amy, despues de todo lo que hizo por ella. Es porque esta aqui sola y aislada de todos y tu eres el responsable de este desastre. Esta idea retorcida e infame fue tuya y no solo estoy orando porque se recupere sino porque cuando todo salga a la luz, no seas la siguiente victima de homicidio de Max Keenan y encontrarte hecho una barbacoa en lo alto del Hoover o peor... con una bala en medio de los ojos... los estas haciendo pasar por el infierno Samuel... A los dos... Ojala puedas dormir tranquilo por las noches porque Dios sabe que yo no puedo..."_

Cerre los ojos recostado en el sillon de mi oficina. Max ha retrasado el funeral, aduciendo que tiene algo ineludible que hacer antes de despedirse por ultima vez de su hija. Es obvio que Booth y el trabajan juntos y yo voy a respaldarlos asi me cueste el puesto e incluso la vida...

Es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de la canallada que he hecho.

...

 _"Donde?... Ok, voy a darle la informacion al sicario... Gracias por todo, Leonard... Si todo esto acaba hoy, el funeral sera mañana mismo, yo te dare la direccion y la hora exacta... No, gracias a ti..."_

Lo habian ubicado en una granja al Sur de DC. Mi sicario iria y acabaria con el.

Y luego yo lo enviaria a su muerte en vida.

...

Mi movil recibio un mensaje mientras terminaba de colocarme las armas. Camiseta negra de manga corta del FBI, cinturon de ranger, pantalon de camuflaje y botas del ejercito... toda mi vida amalgamada en un solo traje que quiza seria tambien mi mortaja.

Lei las instrucciones y cogi el estuche de mi rifle. Me coloque los lentes negros y la chaqueta de cuero y sali de mi departamento. En la mesa del comedor habia dejado la copia de mi testamento y ultima voluntad. Parker estaba respaldado y todo lo que poseria iria a sus manos aplir la mayoria de edad. Pops y Jared tenian mi pension del ejercito. Habia dejado todo en orden.

 _"Esperame Bones, ya voy contigo..."_

 _..._

Solo 10 palabras que encerraban todo un mundo de posibilidades. Cogi el telefono y ladre las ordenes a traves de la linea. Bradford, DC. Un escuadron SWAT, 10 patrullas y un negociador... tres francotiradores ademas de Booth. NO iba a dejar que se sacrifique en vano, asi eso me costara seguir respirando.

 _"Lincoln 154 Bradford... fue un honor, señor... realmente lo fue..."_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Quiero ofrecer mis mas sinceras y rendidas disculpas por el tiempo transcurrido sin publicar. Una conspiracion al mejor estilo Jack Hodgins me puso casi al filo del desempleo en el trabajo y tuve que probar mi inocencia antes de perder mi empleo por situaciones ajenas a mi voluntad y que ya rayaban en lo bizarro, como por ejemplo que crearan una conversacion inexistente en whatsup para perjudicar a alguien en la empresa y me involucraran directamente sin tener nada que ver en el asunto..._**

 ** _Como le dije a mi jefa "Yo escribo ficciones pero la vida real siempre supera con creces a lo que yo pueda imaginar en los rincones mas alejados de mi mente..."_**

 ** _Sin mas preambulos, disfruten su lectura._**

* * *

Angela entro a la oficina de Lance Sweets sin avisar. El joven psicologo dejo de escribir las ultimas actualizaciones del caso Brennan en su computadora y levanto la vista para encontrarse de lleno con los ojos castaños de la artista.

\- Que puedo hacer por ti, Angela?

\- Puedes dejar de evitarme cada vez que vas al Jeffersonian... aunque entiendo porque lo haces. Tambien acepto que esta situacion se me salio de las manos desde el momento que supe que Bren estaba muerta y no volveria a verla jamas...

\- Angela...

\- No, por favor dejame hacer mi mea culpa y despues, si deseas, me ignoras por el resto de nuestra existencia...

Lancelot hizo todo lo contrario. Se levanto de su escritorio, camino hacia la hermosa mujer que temblaba de dolor, rabia, miedo y muchas mas emociones reprimidas y luego de mirarla por un breve instante a los ojos, la envolvio en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Lance, lo siento... estaba... estoy... solo quiero que acabe! Que sea un mal sueño, una pesadilla y despertarme y ver a Bren en su oficina con el ceño fruncido y los dedos volando sobre su teclado, escribiendo un capitulo cachondo de sus novelas o en el limbo examinando esos huesos añejos!... La extraño, Dios!... me duele tanto, tan hondo, tan fuerte, como si me hubieran quitado algo del cuerpo y ahora tuviera un vacio quemante!

\- Yo te entiendo Angela, creeme que si. Comparto tu pena y tu dolor porque son replica del mio... el hecho que haya pasado años en la universidad aprendiendo acerca del comportamiento humano no me exime de la angustia y el sufrimiento... soy humano, sabes?

\- Lo se... lamento lo que dije... en serio que si. Pense que el dolor y la desesperanza que sentia me respaldaban para vengarme de los responsables de la muerte de Bren... si, en mi mente nublada por la ira, te hacia parcialmente responsable por todo este cataclismo... literalmente estaba armando mi plan de asesinato perfecto contigo pero sobre todo con Seeley Booth... imagino que solo sus convicciones catolicas lo mantienen cuerdo... o vivo despues de saber que espectoro de su vida a la unica mujer que amo y lo amo de verdad y ahora solo puede verla a traves de una lapida fria en el cementerio.

\- Exactamente Angie.

\- Exactamente que?

\- Eso es exactamente lo que siente Booth. No es necesario que lo exprese con palabras. Se ha convertido en la sombra del hombre que fue y solo vive para atrapar a Mayer... despues de eso... realmente no se que podra hacer.

Ambos sintieron la conmocion en el pasillo y terminaron su abrazo filial que duro mucho mas de lo que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Escucharon la voz de Cullen ladrando ordenes a diestra y siniestra y supieron, sin necesidad que nadie se los diga, que Booth habia cumplido su objetivo encontrando por fin a Mayer.

Fueron arrastrados por la voragine del movimiento colectivo de una docena de agentes dispersandose en varias direcciones y se encontraron de pie en la oficina de Samuel Cullen que acababa de colgar el telefono y se colocaba el saco encima.

\- Dr. Sweets, Sra. Montenegro, lo tenemos! Booth lo arrestara y...!

\- Booth no lo arrestara y lo sabe. Ya dejese de jugar la charada de jefe diligente. Se supone que el esta suspendido y sin embargo logro acorralar al sospechoso mucho mas rapido que el equipo dirigido por la agente Perotta. Solo hubiera podido hacerlo si tenia toda la informacion del caso a su alcance...

Los ojos de Angela eran meras rendijas mientras le decia la verdad cruda y descarnada al Director Adjunto del FBI. Sweets palidecio y confirmo sus peores temores.

\- Usted?! Dios! Usted fue quien le dio la informacion aprovechandose de su dolor y arrepentimiento! Sabia que haria su mision personal encontrar a Mayer y lo uso como una simple pieza de ajedrez para lograr su cometido!

Sam sintio una delgada gota de sudor resbalando por su sien. Angela era un genio informatico pero sabia que su inteligencia no se limitaba al ambito de las computadoras. Ella era corazon y cerebro, ademas de analisis y amplitud de pensamiento. Sin embargo, el era el Sub Director del FBI y no habia llegado a ese puesto sin ser taimado y astuto. Tenia que jugar el juego y sacrificar otro peon antes de llegar al jaque.

\- Seeley Booth es un ex- ranger, operaciones especiales, CIA, guardabosques y militar con medallas al valor ademas de ser un impecable jefe de Crimenes Mayores. Esta mas que capacitado para seguir una pista, por minima y unica que sea y desentrañar la maraña de un asesino serial para llegar a su objetivo... no lo subestimen.

\- No nos subestime a nosotros, pedazo de mierda burocrata! Somos un equipo y todos sabemos lo que vale y pesa Seeley Joseph Booth! Para usted no es mas que un peon prescindible en su juego de poder y como se ve acorralado, esta sacrificando su alfil!

...

Max se dirigio de inmediato al almacen abandonado en la direccion que le proporciono el Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Su hija tenia a su selecto grupo de nerds y genios acampados en el Instituto Jeffersonian con todas esas maquinas de ultima generacion y el laboratorio clinico y pulcro totalmente a su disposicion pero la gran mayoria y el comun de la gente solia olvidar de donde venian el intelecto y los genes predominantes de Temperance Brennan. Max Keenan tambien tenia su pequeño pero nutrido equipo de freaks en perfil bajo en el soleado y risueño estado de California, siendo el mismo un cientifico bajo la dura coraza de ladron y asesino que la vida y los azares del destino le obligaron a tomar sin eleccion.

Traia su rifle preferido en una funda colgada de su hombro izquierdo. En los viejos buenos tiempos de su juventud, habia utilizado un Remington 700 o un SSG. La visibilidad casi exacta de esos rifles le habia logrado un tiro casi fantasmal pues sus victimas nunca lo vieron venir hasta que ya tenian el proyectil en el craneo. A diferencia de Booth, Max creia firmemente que esas ejecuciones si eran valederas a los ojos de Dios y de los hombres pues limpiaba esta tierra de gente putrefacta y perversa y a pesar que nunca cayo en la trampa de la megalomania como Jacob Broadsky, tampoco acepto un solo centavo por matar a esa carroña de gente.

Ahora con su fusil aleman HK PSG-1 cariñosamente apodado por el como "La Guadaña" buscaba un lugar alto y seguro para parapetrarse y reconocer el terreno. Vio la figura fornida de Booth llegar sigilosamente al lugar a pie, solo y sin ninguna copia de seguridad a la vista. Corrio hacia una pared para no distraerlo, buscando ansiosamente con la mirada alguna ventana para entrar al almacen y realizar la mision que el mismo habia tomado como suya desde que empezo esta espiral maldita de muerte y desolacion.

Proteger a Booth hasta que matara con sus propias manos a ese maldito que le habia quitado sin compasion ni miramientos a su Temperance Joy.

Despues de eso... solo Dios sabia.

...

Booth reconocio el lugar como si se tratara de una mision en Irak. Identifico los principales puntos de salida o fuga. Observo los objetos aledaños que podrian convertirse en potenciales armas ya sea para su defensa o su ataque. Calculo el area del almacen para darse una cabal idea de donde podria ubicarse el asesino. Saco conclusiones en su cabeza con una precision matematica fria, pragmatica y calculada. Si bien el no era un genio con el coeficiente intelectual de alguno de sus amigos en el Jeffersonian, estaba en el percentil 127. Eso queria decir que pertenecia al selecto grupo de seres humanos con la capacidad cognitiva innata de inteligencia superior al promedio y a solo un escalon por debajo de la genialidad.

Sin embargo, en lo que si era un genio, era en ocultar su IQ al mundo.

Su capacidad de camuflarse como soldado era resultado de una habilidad perfeccionada por años desde que era un niño pequeño. Como el primogenito de un hombre abusivo y maltratador, debia permanecer en las sombras esperando el momento propicio para dirigirse a la seguridad de su habitacion sin ser visto o detectado por su padre y evitar las palizas que lo dejaban temblando y sangrando por el mas minimo motivo. Aprendio a no sobresalir por su intelecto, sino por su habilidad atletica y deportiva para aquietar a su padre y no despertar su ira al saber que su hijo era por mucho, mas inteligente que el.

Pero Dios, el destino o el azar quisieron que Seeley Joseph Booth fuera un hombre dotado de varias maneras. Su mayor virtud era la alta inteligencia emocional que proyectaba en la sala de interrogatorio sobre los sospechosos. Sus agudas habilidades de observacion y comprension de la naturaleza humana le permitian ver mas alla de lo evidente casi de manera clarividente. A veces jugaba al policia bueno y al policia malo, segun fuera conveniente al caso y al tipo de acusado. En otras ocasiones iba de frente al grano y sin dar lugar a equivocaciones, señalaba los hechos de manera contundente y feroz, sabiendo que el hombre o mujer se desmoronaria bajo el peso de su crimen y empezaria a relatar los hechos sin problemas...

Esa era la caracteristica distintiva que Temperance Brennan vio en el y quiso aprenderla desde el momento en que entendio lo valiosa que era.

Bones...

Booth permitio que la imagen de Brennan ingresara desde sus recuerdos hasta su conciencia y la vio una vez mas en la plataforma del Jeffersonian, vestida con su bata azul añil, inclinada sobre su mesa de disecciones examinando sin prisa un nuevo conjunto de huesos blancos, descarnados y clinicos...

De pronto ella voltea y su rostro, antes concentrado y serio, se relaja en una sonrisa que el conoce demasiado bien.

 _"Booth..."_

Seeley cierra los ojos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos ella ya no esta y el se encuentra cara a cara con el objeto de su busqueda implacable sonriendole cinicamente a menos de 5 pasos de el y con un aparato en la mano que el francotirador identifica como un dispositivo de detonacion a control remoto.

\- Buenos dias Agente Booth... hoy es un hermoso dia para morir en su ley.


	19. Chapter 19

El tiro fue certero, limpio y preciso. Digno de un francotirador entrenado.

Max habia encontrado su lugar de observacion en lo alto del almacen junto a una ventana rota y despues de escuchar la frase enferma de ese maldito, le destrozo la mano de un solo balazo, impidiendo que volara el lugar con todos ellos dentro.

El resto... ya dependia de Booth.

Booth supo desde el momento que escucho el aullido de dolor del hombre que acababa de soltar el dispositivo y tomaba con la mano sana la que habia sido destrozada por el impacto de proyectil, que Max estaba en el lugar. No le preocupo que despues de terminar con Mayer, una bala dirigida directamente a su corazon quitara su miseria de manera inmediata, por el momento el objetivo era eliminar a ese asesino psicopata y eso era lo unico que le importaba al ex-ranger.

\- Mayer... que lindo encontrarte! Te doy una mano?

\- Usted Agente Booth está fuera del caso! Lo degradaron! Y además le fallo asquerosamente a la Dra. Brennan! La humilló! La trato como algo indigno! La fustigo con sus palabras!

\- Al parecer estabas siguiendola... sabes que eso es penado por la ley como acoso?

\- Siempre la segui...

\- Desde cuando Mayer?

\- Desde que supe que usted le haría daño.

\- Daño? Se más especifico.

\- Un hombre como usted no podría amarla como se merece... Mirese... Un soldado sin mas lustre que su buena mano para asesinar gente...

\- Y usted si?... Que lo llevo a pasar el cuchillo por el cuello de la doctora? Saber que jamás lo aceptaria?

\- Le puedo asegurar que cuando la encontré ya no tenía ganas de vivir... Cómo si alguien se las hubiera quitado.

\- Y usted lo recogio como una solicitud... Acaso la doctora le pidio expresamente "Matame"? O solo retrocedió al ver su cara siniestra y perversa?

\- Yo puse el cuchillo... usted la mató con su indiferencia, con su frialdad, con su inhumanidad...

\- Es posible... Es más... Aceptaré completamente ese hecho pero... Si usted la amaba tanto... Porqué la asesino?

\- Al final a mi me espera la cárcel o la silla eléctrica... Pero sabe que balbuceaba mientras le goteaba la garganta?

Mayer vio palidecer por un momento al agente frente a el y siguio con su perversa perorata. Al final se creia intelectualmente superior al federal y solo iba a jugar un momento con sus complejos y traumas para luego matarlo por su propia mano.

\- Una y otra vez, decía su apellido... Booth... Booth!

Seeley debe controlarse o saltara encima de Mayer y lo destrozara con sus propias manos. Se imagino a su compañera rogando por el con la garganta destrozada y lo ultimo de voz en medio de la agonia. Sus ojos buscando la figura del protector que jamas llego... Seeley Booth estaba reteniendo a su bestia interna por un hilo muy delgado y si Mayer seguia presionandolo, no iba a contenerse mas.

\- Quiero saber porque diablos la mató!

\- Porque usted no tuvo las agallas para hacerlo... Simple.

\- Jamás quise matarla! Eso es una vil mentira! Pero usted si lo queria, enfermo!

\- Usted sabía perfectamente lo que le hacía su ausencia... Lo hizo adrede.

 _Mientras escuchaba a Mayer, mi corazon se iba rompiendo mas de lo que ya estaba con conciencia de causa... este engendro la mato por mi culpa, lo se... pero eso jamas sera justificacion para hacer lo que hizo_

\- Usted la mató primero... Yo solo hice que su corazón dejará de latir.

\- Entiendo... Ahora entiendo...

\- Usted no entiende nada.

\- Un pobre soldado como yo, te gano... un pobre diablo hizo que la gran Temperance Brennan se enamorara... Y a ti, Mayer, ni siquiera te miro. Ni siquiera contesto uno solo de tus correos... espera, si te contesto el primero... para que dejaras de acosarla y molestarla. Luego de eso fuiste invisible para ella.

\- Si y ese mismo pobre diablo le dinamito en pedazos el corazon... Entiendalo Seeley, ella estaba muerta antes que yo llegara, sólo la libere.

\- Te dolió mucho y leo textual el ultimo correo que te respondió: Señor Mayer, deje de insistir, pues jamás podre tener una relacion siquiera amistosa con usted... Atentamente T. Brennan.

\- Me dolió más verla destrozada. Usted era la razón tras ese mensaje agente Booth y aún asi la dejo morir.

\- Un pobre soldado le ganó al gran escritor...

\- Oh ya déjese de jugar al psicólogo!

\- Que se siente ser plato de segunda mesa?... que digo de segunda, Si ni siquera lo querian en el menú.

\- Yo soy comida de peces pero usted vivirá atormentado por el recuerdo toda la vida.

\- Quien más lo abandonó asi? Su madre...

\- Yo la libere de la miseria en la que usted la metio. Es cierto, mi madre me abandono de niño y termine siendo criado por unos tios lejanos, en eso nos parecemos no?

\- Ohh si... ahora que recuerdo en su expediente decía que era huérfano...

\- Huerfano de madre viva al igual que usted...Mariamne Booth nunca regreso ni por usted ni por su hermano pequeño... se lo que se siente agente Booth... usted y yo somos mas parecidos de lo que se imagina.

 _Nada... por más que deseaba sacarlo de sus cabales... no lo lograba y lo que es peor... me estaba sacando a mi de mis casillas recordandome el abandono de mi madre y mis años de golpes y encierros... la bestia que vive dentro de mi estaba empezando a enojarse y yo rogaba porque a Mayer no se lo ocurriera seguir por ese camino porque esto iba a acabar muy mal..._

\- Por eso a ambos nos atraen las mujeres fueres e independientes... queremos compensar la falta materna en nuestros primeros años. Borrar esa imagen fallida que representa a todas las mujeres del mundo en esa mujer que es el ideal... Porque su madre saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y dejo al bastardo de su padre confinandolo a un mundo de miseria hasta que la providencia intervino...

 _No aguanto mas su perorata y ya no tengo mas ases bajo la manga... solo uno... Bones_ _espero_ _que donde estés y si me estas escuchando, me perdones por las blasfemias que voy a decir..._

\- Bien me rindo... tiene toda la razon Mayer excepto en una cosa.

\- En que?

\- Jamás llevaré en mi conciencia la muerte de Brennan... nunca me importó.

\- Maldito bastardo!

\- La pobre... fue una inadaptada social. No podia mantener una conversación decente con ella sin tener que explicar lo básico...

Mayer se le abalanzó encima a Booth con el mismo cuchillo con que había cortado la garganta de Brennan. La rabia habia enceguecido al asesino, dejando a Booth en perfecto dominio del enfrentamiento ya que estaba esperando que sus palabras desequilibraran al hombre. Ambos cayeron al piso, Mayer sobre Booth pero el ex-ranger se saco de encima al psicopata con una llave de judo que lo envio a volar metros mas adelante, soltando el cuchillo. Ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto quedando frente a frente. Mayer estaba poseido por la ira y la adrenalina, asi que se lanzo en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra el agente en el cual los golpes, tacleadas y puñetazos iban y venian por ambas partes. Booth tenia la pistola en la funda del tobillo pero la rapidez de Mayer le impedia alcanzarla...

Max apuntaba con su mira telescopica a ambos. Era muy dificil acertar un tiro a un blanco en movimiento y mas aun si se entrelazaban como hilos en un tejido... a la primera oportunidad que tuviera sobre el asesino de su hija, dispararia entre los ojos pero este se encontraba tan absorto en su pelea con Booth que era imposible no matar a uno sin herir al otro y por mucho que Max Keenan quisiera vengar la muerte de su hija, no iba a dejar al niño que queria como un nieto sin padre.

 _"... dale gracias a Parker de que no voy a matarte Booth... pero terminalo ya!"_

El golpe de adrenalina va disminuyendo en Mayer y ahora realmente se veia la superioridad del agente en la pelea, mientras lo envia al piso de un certero puñetazo al rostro que lo aturde momentaneamente y le hace tirar el cuchillo hacia un rincon. Mayer se recompone y con lo ultimo de su rabia coge una varilla de metal del almacen, bien decidido a empalar al agente contra la pared y se lanza contra Booth con un rugido antinatural.

Max ve por fin libre a Booth y a su objetivo en una posicion perfecta para el tiro de gracia...

Booth logra acceder a su arma de tobillera en fraccion de segundos y al apuntar tiene solo un tiro...

Mayer cayó al piso despues de dos disparos... uno en el pecho y otro en el cuello. Ninguno era de ejecucion inmediata para que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa. Mientras la vida va abandonando su cuerpo, sigue recriminando su proceder al agente.

\- Maldito... nunca la mereciste... Después de esa confesión... Quien es mas asesino?

\- Mirame bien... Soy más vil que tu... No tengo duda de eso pero antes de que mueras te contaré algo... Nuestro amor si fue correspondido...

\- Eso no es cierto... Tu la alejaste como la lepra

Llevaba su anillo de delfin en una cadena sobre mi pecho. Mayer estaba en los estertores de la muerte y ninguno de nosotros tenia nada que perder. El moriria en segundos y de seguro yo iria a la carcel por actuar fuera de la ley y en plena suspension de mis funciones como agente del FBI. Saqué el anillo de mi cuello y lo puse frente a sus ojos para que pueda notarlo sin problema.

\- Lo reconoces?

Mayer abrió los ojos grandemente y volvio a mirar al hombre de ojos oscuros al que ya veia borrosamente en medio de su agonia.

\- No... No... puede... ser!

\- Si... Siempre fue mía...

\- Tu... Tu... la... mataste...

Los ojos de Mayer quedaron fijos en los de Booth mientras la muerte pasaba como una brisa y dejaba los despojos del psicopata a su paso.

\- Nos veremos en el infierno, maldito...

Booth tomo su movil y envio un mensaje a Samuel Cullen. Por mucho que quisiera no ir a prision, sabia lo que habia hecho y tambien que habian consecuencias que pagar.

 **Mensaje:** _**"Ya esta hecho Señor... la rata cayó en la trampa"**_

 _Me senté al lado del cadaver del infeliz mirando su rostro con indiferencia. Habia grabado su confesion y esperaba que no fuera necesario comparecer ante una junta de revision por su muerte porque no estaba seguro de librar mi responsabilidad esta vez... Pense en Bones y recorde la noche lluviosa de nuestro primer caso cuando, despues de nuestro primer beso, se alejo de mi en aquel taxi con el ingenuo pretexto del tequila y yo no tuve la suficiente valentia de correr tras ella... La muerte de Mayer no me la devolveria pero las científicas asesinadas y ella estarian en paz por fin._

Max no habia bajado de su posicion en lo alto del almacen y por un momento de debilidad le apunto a la espalda y en el lugar del corazon al agente que en ese momento caia de rodillas llorando a lagrima viva por la mujer que jamas tendria y por la vida que tendria que enfrentar sin ella.

Suficiente castigo, penso el estafador y asesino mientras bajaba del almacen pues escuchaba a lo lejos las sirenas y el ruido de autos en la carretera. En un momento este lugar estaria infestado de policias y era mejor salir antes de que las preguntas de los policias y las pericias de los tecnicos empiecen a peinar el lugar. Max disimulo sus huellas y salio raudamente del almacen hacia su auto escondido a un kilometro de alli en medio de la vegetacion. Una vez dentro de su vehiculo, miro hacia la estructura por ultima vez y vio como un par de agentes sacaban a Booth sin ningun esfuerzo y lo metian a la patrulla como un vulgar delincuente.

\- No le doy mas de un año. Se enlistara nuevamente para morir en medio del fuego enemigo o simplemente se volara la tapa de los sesos... realmente espero equivocarme porque Parker necesita un padre pero Booth necesita un milagro... un jodido y verdadero milagro.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

 _ **(¿Te decepcione o te deje caer?)**_

 _ **Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

 _ **(¿Debo sentirme culpable? ¿O dejar que me juzguen?)**_

 _ **Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**_

 _ **(Porque vi este final antes de comenzar)**_

 _ **Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won...**_

 _ **(Si, te vi enceguecida y supe que ganaria...)**_

Booth estaba al pie de una tumba reciente en el cementerio de Washington DC.

El dia anterior habia enfrentado y ajusticiado a Mayer con premeditacion, alevosia y ventaja y sabia, desde que lo metieron como un criminal cualquiera en la patrulla despues de la muerte de aquel desgraciado, que la policia se ocuparia de el por tomar la justicia con sus propias manos de la manera mas literal posible...

Ser encerrado con los mismos hombres a los que habia ayudado a poner en ese moridero dejado de la mano de Dios como eran las carceles distritales, todavia no era suficiente penitencia pero estaba bien dispuesto a tomar todo lo que viniera.

Era su justo castigo por dejarla morir sin el consuelo de saber que el todavia la amaba...

Sin embargo, Booth siempre habia tenido en claro una cosa.

O le agradaba mucho a Dios o el diablo tenia un sentido del humor realmente retorcido.

Cualquiera fuere el caso, la providencia habia intercedido y Samuel Cullen habia interpuesto todo el peso de su jerarquia en el FBI y habia cumplido su promesa de respaldarlo hasta mas alla de sus fuerzas sacandolo de la prision bajo la cobertura de que su suspension era simplemente una tapadera, el perfil bajo necesario para perseguir a Mayer sin crear zozobra en el psicopata y habia dado sus frutos al obtener su confesion y, lamentablemente para el sistema de justicia, tambien la muerte del asesino a manos del agente Booth.

\- Nadie te juzgara por la muerte de ese malnacido, Booth... todo ha encajado perfectamente como piezas de ajedrez y estas exhonerado de la investigacion por muerte criminal. Tomate dos semanas de descanso y hazme saber cuando deseas regresar a tu puesto.

Cullen lo habia sorprendido con un abrazo incomodo y luego lo solto para despedirlo con unas palmaditas en el hombro. El salio de la oficina de su jefe totalmente en blanco.

¿Exonerado? ¿Tapadera? ¿No proceso de investigacion?

Era como un borron y cuenta nueva innecesarios para alguien que solo queria meterse en un agujero en la tierra y morirse junto a su ataud.

Sabia que debia ir al funeral que seria esa misma tarde pero... ¿Con que objeto? ¿Ya que caso tenia despedirse de ella? ¿Solucionaria en algo ir a presentar sus respetos ahora cuando cuando tuvo la oportunidad de respetarla solo la humillo?

Eso no era suficiente penitencia y quiza jamas lo seria. Solo pudo esperar a que todos los dolientes se vayan para hablar con ella a solas. La ironia es que ella no creia en la vida despues de la muerte. Ella estaba segura que una vez que se moria, todo se acababa, como apagar un interruptor... de la luz a la oscuridad permanente. Booth no podia creer que lo ultimo que le dijo fue que se largara de su departamento... la culpa lo estaba devorando vivo y nada podria sacarlo de ese estado de constante remordimiento. El la trato como lo peor porque era un maldito cobarde y cuando pudo recobrar sus sentidos ya era tarde...

 _ **So I took what's mine by eternal right.**_

 _ **(Asi que tome lo que es mio, por derecho eterno)**_

 _ **Took your soul out... into the night.**_

 _ **(Tome tu alma... al anochecer)**_

 _ **It may be over but it won't stop there,**_

 _ **(Y se que ha terminado pero no quiero que acabe)**_

 _ **I am here for you if you'd only care...**_

 _ **(Estare aqui para ti, aunque ya no importe...)**_

Sintio una mano en su hombro y volteo para encontrar unos ojos azules que conocia demasiado bien... hubiera dado todo porque sean los ojos de tiempo que el añoraba tanto. Suspiro y se resigno a aceptar la golpiza que estaba seguro, el viejo estafador le propinaria por no proteger a su niña y hacerla sufrir las mil penas del infierno antes de matarlo como merecia. El lo sabia y lo aceptaba, solo le pediria que cuide a Parker

\- Solo te voy a pedir que lo que vas a hacer, lo hagas rapido, Max...

\- ¿Que haga rapido que? ¿Crees que voy a matarte? No, eso seria muy facil para ti... ¿Sabias que tus amigos estan furiosos contigo por como trataste a mi hija los ultimos meses? ¿Que me contaron con lujo de detalles como la despreciaste una y otra vez? ¿Que la alejaste y la apartaste como si fuera una apestada cuando ella lo unico que queria era recobrarte? ¿Que la gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando la largaste de tu departamento en plena noche y con lluvia?... No Seeley, la muerte seria darte misericordia y no voy a darte ni un apice.

El viejo criminal se acerco al hombre que lo miraba atonito y clavo todo el filo acerado y gelido de sus ojos azules en los marrones de Booth.

\- Quiero que vivas. Que vivas mucho tiempo para que te revuelques en la miseria de vivir tu vida sin ella. Sin su risa, sin su mirada, sin su amor... porque ella te amaba Booth. Ella te amo mas que a cualquier otro hombre que se cruzo en su camino, incluyendome... quiero que lo sepas...

\- Max...

\- Yo tambien escuche la grabacion de la captura de Mayer. Ella penso que ibas a salvarla... penso que, como siempre, la irias a rescatar de manos de ese psicopata y murio con tu nombre en los labios. Creyo en ti hasta el ultimo momento y tu ¿Donde carajos estabas? ¿Donde mierda estabas?! ¡Dime!

Max cogio de la solapa al agente y lo zarandeo como un muñeco sin vida. Booth estaba demasiado conmocionado para responderle al anciano y solo atinaba a mirarlo sin pestañear. Max comprendio que miraba a un hombre roto, a un muerto en vida que no tenia mas proposito ni destino y lo solto con desprecio.

\- La muerte seria muy benevola para ti... tu castigo sera vivir dia a dia con la conciencia inmunda por todo lo que le hiciste. Yo la abandone... tu la asesinaste... Dios nos tomara cuentas a ambos pero yo podre decir que hice hasta lo imposible por resarcir el daño... ¿Que le diras a Dios, Seeley? ¿Con que cara te presentaras delante de tu Dios para explicar esto?!

Angela, Hodgins y Cam miraban la interaccion entre los dos hombres desde la distancia. Despues que vieron llegar a Max, decidieron quedarse por precaucion. Max ya habia matado antes por sus hijos y ahora que Temperance estaba muerta, lo minimo que podia hacer era golpear hasta el cansancio al hombre que se suponia, debia proteger a su hija.

\- No lo matara...

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? Esta lo suficientemente enfadado y dolido como para cometer una locura ¡Dios sabe que yo lo haria si fuera mi hija!

\- Max no comete locuras, Jack. Es tan analitico y calculador como lo era Brenn, por eso te digo que no va a matarlo.

\- Pues yo lo veo lo suficientemente desesperado como para hacerlo al pie de la tumba...

\- ¿Y porque no lo estas deteniendo, Cam? Pense que Booth era tu amigo...

\- Lo es pero en este momento estoy lo suficientemente molesta con el como para que Max lo zarandee y golpee un rato. Estoy en buen angulo de tiro y si Max intenta algo, le disparare desde esta distancia... aunque concuerdo con Angela, si quisiera matarlo ya lo hubiera hecho...

\- ¿Entonces se van a quedar ahi paradas viendo como Max Keenan masacra a Booth y no van a hacer nada?!

\- Mientras no amenace su vida, no movere ni un musculo...

\- Idem...

\- ¡Ustedes son increibles!

Jack camino hacia ambos hombres con precaucion. Si bien odiaba lo que Booth le hizo a su querida Dra. B, sabia que el agente cambio apenas supo de la muerte de Temperance. Habia sido el unico que recibio la confidencia de Booth despues de llegar corriendo desde el Hoover hasta el Jeffersonian una vez que le comunicaron la noticia. Booth estaba en estado de shock y termino contandole todo al entomologo de pe a pa... incluso lo que paso la noche que ella fue a verlo para confrontarlo por el golpe dado a Charlie. Jack era consiente de lo infinitamente asqueroso que debia sentirse Booth al saber que la unica vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle el amor a Brennan solo se limito a tener un sexo enfurecido y rabioso para luego sacarla de su casa en medio de una llovizna como una cualquiera. Se lo conto en medio de lagrimas y el penso que Booth lo mataria en el mismo sitio donde estaba parado para salvaguardar su imagen de hombre rudo y duro pero el agente solo se limito a secarse la humedad del rostro y ponerle una mano en el hombro diciendole que era un buen amigo, el mejor en realidad para quien se habia comportado como una mierda absoluta.

 _"Dios... yo ya me habria volado la tapa de los sesos si le hubiera hecho eso a Angie. No puedo decir nada porque destrozarian a Booth con sus propias manos y eso en realidad ya no sirve de nada porque por lo visto el hombre esta en su propia prision de recriminaciones, transgresion y culpa. Voy a recoger los pedazos antes de que a Max se le ocurra tomar venganza porque se que nadie movera un dedo por Seeley y estoy seguro de que terminare durmiendo en el sofa por hacer esto pero alguien tiene que hacerlo..."_

Una vez que Max se fue, Booth cayo de rodillas frente a la tierra recien excavada y miro por ultima vez el ataud todavia al fondo de la tumba...

 _ **You touched my heart you touched my soul.**_

 _ **(Tocaste mi corazon y mi alma tambien)**_

 _ **You changed my life and all my goals.**_

 _ **(Cambiaste mi vida, cambiaste mis metas)**_

 _ **And love is blind and that I knew when,**_

 _ **(El amor es ciego y eso lo supe...)**_

 _ **My heart was blinded by you.**_

 _ **(cuando mi corazon se enceguecio por ti...)**_

Su mente volvio a esas horas que compartio en la intimidad con ella. Ella se merecia ser amada, ser adorada, ser acariciada con respeto y amor... se sentia un cerdo completo. Lo que hizo no tenia nombre... ¿Que clase de hombre era? ¿En que pedazo de porqueria se habia convertido? ¿Su mayor miedo se hizo realidad y en serio era igual a su padre? ¿Un abusivo? ¿Un desgraciado? ¿Un maldito sin entrañas y sin corazon? Temblo de solo pensar en que se habia convertido en Edwin Booth... ¡Que no daria por cambiarlo todo desde un comienzo! Por rebobinar el tiempo hasta el momento en que le pidio que se arriesgara a tener una relacion con el despues de leer el borrador del libro de Sweets. Esta vez haria las cosas bien... el la esperaria, el la conquistaria, la cortejaria, le haria el amor... sus manos arañaron la hierba fresca y la estrujo fuertemente hasta sentir las uñas clavadas en su propia palma. Merecia sentir dolor, merecia sufrir por lo que le hizo...

 _ **I've kissed your lips and held your head.**_

 _ **(Bese tus labios y te arrope)**_

 _ **Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**_

 _ **(Comparti tus sueños y tu cama tambien)**_

 _ **I know you well, I know your smell.**_

 _ **(Conozco tu aroma, te conozco bien)**_

 _ **I've been addicted to you.**_

 _ **(Yo era adicto a ti...)**_

Jack estaba a unos metros de Booth y se detuvo al verlo caer derrotado al lado de la sepultura de Temperance. Suspiro y se enjugo una lagrima. El hombre al fin se habia terminado de romper totalmente y lo esperaria pacientemente hasta que termine su catarsis para llevarlo a su casa y asegurarse de que duerma unas horas... Booth siempre la habia caido bien y ahora que estaba hecho pedazos, era consiente de que era el unico amigo que le quedaba.

Seeley Booth habia perdido al amor de su vida despues de haberse comportado con ella al igual que el monstruo de Edwin Booth. Sus genes por fin lo habian alcanzado.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer...

Se incorporo en rapidamente y metio su mano derecha a su abrigo, casi a la altura del lugar donde guardaba su arma de reglamento...

\- ¡NO BOOTH!

Jack habia visto el movimiento y corrio hacia su amigo. Angela y Cam pensaron lo mismo que Hodgins y la artista corrio al mismo tiempo que su esposo mientras la patologa amartillaba su arma y apuntaba hacia el agente para dispararle en la mano y asi salvarle la vida.

En contra de todos los pronosticos, lo que Booth saco de su abrigo fue una foto. La foto del ultimo baile de gala en el Jeffersonian antes de irse a lugares equidistantes del mundo. En esa foto, el y Brennan estaban abrazados y sonriendo a la camara. El tenia un traje de tres piezas color plata y ella un bello vestido de talle alto tipo sirena color azabache. Ella su ultima fotografia juntos y felices y el la atesoraba como una de sus posesiones mas preciadas. Beso el papel impreso y lo dejo caer al agujero en la tierra. Vio que se poso en la madera del ataud, murmuro una frase y se levanto para pasar entre Angela y Jack como si no los viera e irse caminando por el sendero que daba a la salida del cementerio.

 _ **Goodbye my lover.**_

 _ **(Adios mi amada)**_

 _ **Goodbye my friend.**_

 _ **(Adios, mi amiga)**_

 _ **You have been the one.**_

 _ **(Tu has sido la unica)**_

 _ **You have been the one for me...**_

 _ **(Tu has sido la unica para mi...)**_

* * *

 ** _El milagro todavia tendra que esperar un poco mas._**

 ** _Continuará en la secuela_** ** _From the other side (Desde el más allá)_** ** _Inspirada en la canción Hello de Adelle_**


End file.
